The Many Perils of Love at First Sight
by Snevilly
Summary: The curse is something of a mystery. Their archives and family histories were lost and the clan scattered during the Western Inquisition. Sarai wants nothing more than to break the curse she has inherited. She knows one day the magic will activate and she'll fall in love at first sight. All she wants is the freedom to choose. And she'll kick ass and take names to get it.
1. The Curse of the Scarred

*Updated 3/14/2013 **This chapter was Beta read by akasoeki.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Scarred One

In the end it was trying to remove my curse that brought the damn thing to fruition. He appeared in a flash of lightning. Before I had time to take in a single detail my entire body stilled, my lungs seized, and I found I was completely trapped in a moment I didn't have a chance of truly comprehending. I always thought it would be painful when the curse activated, that it would feel like smothering chains. I was both wrong and right.

The moment he appeared, I felt a snapping sensation in the curse scar. It was like a rubber band dissolving enough to finally break and with it the spell bound wraps that covered half my face lit into a heat-less black flame. I barely registered it though, because my blood felt like it was boiling beneath my skin, which by comparison felt like it had been washed in ice. I'd seen him with my sixth sense and I knew exactly what had happened. My curse was no longer in a dormant state and I was now hopelessly in love with a creature I hadn't truly laid eyes on...and I do mean hopeless. When the spell hit full power, I lost myself for a time. The power was too great for my tiny human brain to fathom. Before I had a chance to see with my own eyes, darkness gathered at the edges of my vision and swept over me like the tides. It was freeing, it was painful. Bliss and contentment mixed with the pain, mellowing it to a bittersweet mixture that spoke of the human experience.

* * *

From my point of view the idea of "love at first sight" has always been as naive as dreaming of your "one true love." I'm more inclined to believe, "Love is for children," as Black Widow once said. No matter how many times Disney or the newest teen romances tried to shove the idea of perfect, fairy tale love down my throat its lack of depth tasted bitter and vile. I never thought Romeo and Juliet was a romantic tragedy. I couldn't get why Prince Charming was who all the little girls sighed over when all he did was notice what was skin deep and two-dimensional. Yeah, as a kid I was a happy fucking ray of sunshine, but people are stupid and I'm just not going to believe in the lie.

When I was twelve, I told my best friend all that and it made her cry. At the time I just couldn't understand the importance people placed on that illusion. I was a product of two extreme environments that stripped all these illusions from my eyes so that I could see the cold, apathetic truth. True love didn't exist. Affection, warmth, love, desire, you could feel those for people, but there wasn't some magical fate bound answer to what everyone's heart had been trained to seek. Which made me loathe the curse and my parents more than I had the time or energy to truly explore.

Most people don't know anything about the curse, as most people don't know the world isn't nearly as mundane as they think it is. If they can see through my facade at all, most people just think I'm a product of a broken home, a failed marriage, and that some day I'll get over it and realize that it's not an uncommon predicament. Once again, I think most people are stupid. I choose to think of this as an unfiltered and completely neutral view of the world. I don't have those stupid rose colored glasses that make the people that I'm attracted to into "perfect enough" monsters. I've seen the look of love in the eyes of people around me. They look at their "true love" as if the sun shines out their ass and they can do no wrong. It takes a few years for things to settle enough before their view of "true love" is turned on its head, but some still cling to it like a security blanket, hoping what they have will grow into something better.

True love rebels against every instinctual tug in my soul. In the rebellion against what I've been taught, what's expected of me as a female (and a Scarred One at that,) I feel the smallest spark of freedom. It's the barest taste of power in a life that I have little control over. This defiance against my inborn nature creates a state of sweet suffering that fuels my existence and spurs me towards true freedom, the chance to escape the fate my curse has bound me to.

You see, my family suffers from a very unique burden. Every other generation, one child is born with a small scar right over their brow and across their forehead. In the beginning, it doesn't mean much. You're little and you play with your friends and explore the world around you like a normal child. When I turned five, though, my grandmother sat me down and had a very long talk about what it meant to be a Scarred One in our family. I spent my summers with her, learning more about our family history and the complex and sometimes tragic relationships involved, but nothing really sunk in until after I'd turned the puzzle in my head for ten years. I was staring at fifteen candles on a white sheet cake and the world seemed to snap into brutal, angry focus through the tiny flames. I felt hot, and cold, and angry.

One day I would meet a man and I would fall in love instantly. It bothered me, the nature of this curse. It was unfair and cruel. My curse would activate on someone I didn't have a choice in and I would be compelled to bear offspring with that person. It was fate showing up and forcing itself down my throat and taking away my ability to walk away from the situation entirely and make my own decisions. I only had the ability to follow this strong instinct, which made me feel like one day, this thing would make me less than human. I hate my curse. I abhor the spiritual bindings I had to wrap over my face. And I loathed how complicated it made loving the people around me.

Real relationships and love were so were so damn intricate, much more so than something like what I was genetically predisposed to. There is so much depth and layering and fucking politics in the social dynamics of two people coming together and it only gets more complicated as you add other variables into the mix. It's that complexity that became my idea of love, it was an intense longing that became these beautiful notions and covenants that I knew built over time between people...and it was nothing I would get the luxury of building on my own because someday I would meet some random bastard who would trigger the curse and seal my fate as a true Scarred Mother.

I knew one thing with every ounce of my being. If I wanted a true chance at happiness, I, Sarai Mayfield, needed to do what none of the other Scarred Ones had done in the past and break this stupid curse. After years of searching for an answer and trying to overcome the damn thing on my own, I realized I just wasn't strong enough. I was twenty-six and too afraid to let myself feel deeply and unrestrained as I wanted to for the short term partners I befriended to stave off the weight of loneliness. I was tired of constantly living in fear that one day I would not be able to make the choice for myself. I was desperate and willing to look down every path to find the answers. And that's when Sakyo stalked from the darkness at just the right moment.

* * *

Sakyo Noburyou was a very interesting man, very interesting and very dangerous. Though the man was roughly Sarai's age it was obvious he was not someone to be trifled with. He was sinfully wealthy and radiated control and tactical prowess. The long, thin scar on the left side of his face only added to his imposing aura. It ran down from his hairline, skipping over his dark blue eye, and dragged down his face again to the corner of his jawline. Everything about him whispered, "Do not fuck with me" and Sarai made sure to remember it.

His casual smile and unconcerned attitude struck her at odds with what she sensed bubbling beneath the surface. He took a long drag on his cigarette and it was quite obvious he was observing the woman sitting across from him with the weighted gaze of a tactician. The man was obviously planning something...ambitious, but she couldn't figure out what the hell it had to do with her.

Dark blue eyes slid over her own relaxed form as she lounged in the thick pillows of the couch. Her feet were tucked underneath and to the side as she leaned on one of the overstuffed arms. Her long skirt was anachronistically long and full, but somehow suited the plain white button down that covered most all of her curves. Pale, freckled, but smooth skin contrasted with long wavy hair that appeared to be black at first glance. Lastly, his eyes settled on the silk bandages that wrapped around her face from midway up the bridge of her nose to her hairline, completely covering her eyes and forehead in the process.

When he finally spoke, the woman perked her head up, blindly meeting his gaze as if the bandages were not a true hindrance to her perception, "I did not find you by accident, Sarai-san."

His Japanese was fluid, perfect as any natural speaker's, but it was slower and enunciated in a way that told the woman he was used to dealing with foreigners, like herself, who probably mangled the language and needed more time to process everything.

The woman's lips quirked into a polite, but unconcerned smile and she sat her tea cup on the table, right in its spot on the saucer without seeming to pay much attention at all. When she spoke, her words were slow, careful, and simple, "You do not look like the kind of man who makes a decision on a whim." She rested her chin in her hand, for all the world seeming to peer at the man before her despite the thick bandages that covered her sight.

Sakyo chuckled a bit and pulled another slow drag on his cigarette. "Very perceptive, Sarai-san," his compliment was answered with a polite bow of the woman's head before he went on.

"I did what I had to do to ensure your grandmother would sell me those books. I was hoping they would have the missing information I needed about the nature of your curse." His head tilted to the side, some of his long hair falling over his shoulder in glossy black strands. "I was quite disappointed with the lack of substance they provided, but it seems my gamble brought something unexpected to light." His eyes rested on the unusual woman's form again, "You are potentially what I needed all along, but I was looking for the pathway to get there." He chuckled, his eyes closing momentarily as it rolled out of him in a low, throaty rumble.

Sarai's face was a mask of polite indifference. The man before her was more than intimidating and while she'd only known him for a short while and her contact had been limited and supervised, she knew that he was the kind of man who got what he wanted. The best course of action was to remain calm and neutral until she found out exactly what tune he wanted to dance to.

"I found references to your family and the nature of your curse in my research for another project. Is there meaning to the name Muchiko Takanobu?"

And that's when Sarai's carefully constructed facade crumbled into sand through Sakyo's fingertips. The dark haired woman's head snapped up, looking at him in disbelief. Then her energy flickered out, caressing his in a fashion that was impossible to detect, searching for falsehoods in his words.

Sakyo's mouth curled at the edges slightly when he saw her interest, "If I'm not mistaken, she was the progenitor of your condition. The first of the Scarred Mothers."

"How...did you find out about her?" Sarai's tone was careful, wary, and interested all at the same time. Finding out more about Muchiko Takanobu had practically been her life's work, but there was very little written about her. Just occasional mentions in the journals left behind from those who'd bothered to read that far back about their history. Unfortunately, the oldest and truest accounts had been burned during the witch trials and now the Mayfields were weak, anchor-less, and drifting in the fatted, lazy sea of modern day America.

He answered her question while revealing the heart of why he'd sought her out in the first place, "She wrote many of the details in her journal. I read that she had the power to heal any wound, to cure any disease, and was even able to bring the dead back to life." He watched her like a lion watches the surrounding wildlife.

Sarai's mind worked at top speed, pondering the implications of his statement. What he knew, what he wanted, what he would do to get it. What it meant to her, how she could use it, how she could get closer to breaking the damn curse. As she worked through all of that, she slipped back into her calm facade. With a polite smile she rested her chin in the palm of her hand again, "That makes sense. Gran says our powers were once rooted in healing, although it depended on the nature of the Scarred Mother. They've had other attributes from time to time. I haven't gotten back very far, but I know there were healers." She shrugged with a somewhat regretful smile, "Although its really all conjecture at this point. The power tapered off when we lost our books. Its been over a hundred years since there was any real power in this bloodline."

He didn't speak for some time. His thoughts were locked away behind his eyes and that complacent smile. He looked very much like a chess-master about to put someone in check. "It seems that Takanobu-san had this power even before her curse was activated. Why do you think that is?"

The woman before him pondered his question as if it were a simple matter, something one might ask a friend over tea. Her confusion didn't show in her countenance. The Scarred Ones were still just humans and the only non-mundane thing about them was the curse and the effects it brought when activated. How did she bring life from the brink of death before the curse was even realized. "Hnn, I think its because humans are weak and my ancestors put far too much of their power into items they allowed to be destroyed or stolen away."

My statement seemed to amuse Sakyo. He actually started laughing, his dangerous eyes taking on a softer glint of approval at the woman's sense of humor and perception of the situation. "I agree," he finally said. "Humans are weak. Most sit around, they forget their true potential. They're lazy, fatted sheep." His declaration was met when an encouragingly amused look from Sarai. "The point is, with the right influence I believe you could have that power, too."

And that might have been checkmate. Sarai simply smiled emptily at him, tilting her head to the side in thought. Weighing out his words and testing his motives in her mind. Some distant part of her mind laughed at the idea that she was more interested in finding out what was driving this "too good to be true" situation than of possibly gaining some really cool super powers. What was this leading to? After a deep breath, she decided to stop stepping on eggshells and be blunt with her questions.

"Sakyo-san," she paused when his calculating eyes rested on her face, her mouth specifically, "what is in this for you?" He smirked, but didn't answer right away. He didn't seem irritated so she pressed forward. "What I mean to say is that even if I went and got some healing powers, like you researched, what is your stake in this? Are you sick?" The woman was polite in tone, her chin never moved from its resting place in her fingers.

He chuckled as he put out his cigarette and leaned back into his chair. "You're a clever woman, Sarai-san, and your intuition is spot on so I won't beat around the bush." He crossed his knee, resting one hand on it while the other held a glass of brandy. "I want you to make me a lot of money..."

Sarai's eyebrow quirked up, but she waited for him to continue. "All around the world," he began, "there are sick people dying every second and some of them are filthy rich and willing to spend anything to buy a little more time. Why not use a talent like that for profit? Of course, if you're the altruistic type, which I'm doubting, you can always offer your services to some for free."

His logic was undeniable. She had the same thoughts before, whenever she saw superheroes who could heal people. It was like there was some unwritten code that just because you had great power, humanity got to call in favors whenever the hell it suited them, all the while bitching and moaning about collateral damage and a bunch of other banal bullshit. To her, it seemed like if you really wanted to do some good, you get paid for curing a few billionaires and use your new found wealth to do even more good. I mean really, if you're going to fuck with the natural order, you might as well be smart about it and get something out of the deal as well.

Most importantly though, attaining any form of control over her curse was an incredibly attractive idea. There was just one very huge stumbling block to get from point A to point B. "And how would I go about learning these skills?"

As his lips curled into a smile, one much like the cat that got the canary, Sarai realized she might very well be courting a deal with the Devil, but the rewards were too high and steeled herself in caution as she tried to make progress on her own goals. That conversation changed Sarai's life and put her on a path she never knew existed.

* * *

**A/N**: If you've gotten this far and you're still on the fence about continuing, try and stick it out for a few more chapters. It starts to really pick up and I'm still working on my beginnings. Thanks for taking the time to get this far, I really appreciate it! :)

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing it!**


	2. Shiny New Toys

*Updated 3/14/2013 **This chapter was Beta read by akasoeki.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Shiny New Toys

My time at Sakyo's proved to be more enlightening for my research than anything I'd found in over a decade. I had to stay at his compound while I was training, but he gave me full run of his library and as soon as I laid eyes on The Journal I felt like crying a little. It was more than I'd ever expected or hoped for and I just didn't know what to think.

Sakyo had given me a room with an attached suite and was showing me to the library. I really didn't need to know anything else about the place because I was here on a mission and I wanted to throw all my focus into my task. As we walked through those big wooden doors, my eyes were instantly drawn to a glass display off to the right. I could feel vibrations calling me. It was a new experience with my other sight.

He must have noticed where my blanketed gaze was drawn. I heard the amusement in his voice, the kind I couldn't identify as real or false, and spoke, "It must be calling to your blood." He lead me over to the case and I saw it there, sitting closed on a stand. "Most of the pages within are blank, but the diary had a lot of information about humans, demons, and spirits. If nothing else, it makes for a good read," he said as he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the case.

Now, let me start by saying that because of the nature of my curse, my sight is basically filtered through some pretty old school spells laid into the bandages. I don't "see" things really, but sense them, although the picture comes in quite clear in my mind. I can't perceive dead color or anything that shows up on a digital screen. What I mean by that is that energy has colors, sometimes colors that stain the physical being, but objects without energy have no color to me, they're black and white with gray. So people have color, their clothes do not. I can see the color of the electrical system in a house, but not the paint on the walls. This book was made of gemstones that sparkled and glistened with colors like a radiant prism. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I know I stared at it in awe before Sakyo opened the case and handed it to me like it was little more than a trinket.

I just kept staring at it with reverence. I couldn't bring myself to even open it until much later. I finally had Muchiko Takanobu's journal, her freaking spell book. I was the closest I'd ever come to my goal and all I could do was lie on my bed and look at it in wonder. If the incredible light and energy coming from this book were any indication, it was a relic of true power. The front and back cover were made of what appeared to be garnet. Smaller rubies and fire opals decorated the edges in ornate designs. The spine was hard to place, at first, but then I realized it was made out of carved bone that was stained an odd mixture of deep red, flame red, and black. There was a crimson silk ribbon with the strangest looking feather attached as a bookmark. It was black, with blue, green, red, and white patterned in a riot of color that didn't seem natural. On the front was a smooth, carved out hand print and on the back a sigil like crest I didn't recognize. Sakyo had said that they represented the Four Heavenly Kings, but I didn't know who they were and I was too in awe of the pretty thing to ask.

The shock hadn't really worn off when my fingers reached forward of their own accord and stroked the gemstones fondly. I could feel different sorts of power emanating from them. Each swipe with the pads of my fingers brought new information I couldn't really get a read on. Sensing it was the extent of my abilities. It was strange, it seemed...pleased. Its hard to tell, as it's own living energy was vastly different than that of a human's so I don't know if it really relates the same, but it was like a magical purr under my touch. I could sense that it wanted something from me.

Without even really thinking, I placed my hand into the hollowed out space. It was much smaller than my hand, but with a flash of crackling power, the indention grew to fit my palm. I didn't even have time to think about that before the cover flung itself opened and showed a smooth blank sheet of parchment. Spidery red ink began to appear on the page as if pulled up from the depths of the parchment itself. It glowed with power as if made perfectly for me to read through the bandages. At first the crimson lines showed Japanese characters I wasn't familiar with, but then, I felt something warm buzz out from the book and settle in my head. When I opened my eyes, I understood the characters, but I was unable to tell if they'd morphed to English or if I could now read Japanese. The knowledge seemed more like it imprinted in my brain as I scanned through it.

* * *

_Welcome child. I am the Source Book and you may call me Takara. If you seek answers, your limits, and ways to move beyond them, you must follow the instructions carefully. Held within is the living history of the Scarred and her descendants Not all answers will be available to you. Some problems should not be puzzled out by those too weak to handle the truth. I belong to you now, Sarai Mayfield. As you read this, the pages will rearrange themselves to your current skill levels. The stronger you get the more secrets I can reveal. Master the content of my pages, treat me with respect, and I will serve you well. Take this task lightly or abuse my power and I will take it away._

_Table of Contents:_

_Takara's General Information & Warnings_  
_Important Historical Events_  
_The Creature Compendium_  
_The Artifacts of the Scarred_  
_Training Exercises_  
_Beginner Spell Theory_

* * *

In the following months, I read Takara cover to cover three times. It was difficult because there was always new information each time I opened it and when I did finish the first time and opened it again later, there were more undiscovered pages I'd never seen before. It was as exacting as it was exhilarating. Takara would quiz me occasionally as I read. It was something that happened subconsciously, I could feel the book in my brain and when she felt like I was ready for more, she provided it. Between reading and the training exercises, I felt like my brain had expanded into a whole different dimension of possibilities.

I was learning histories, magical properties and theories that opened up all sorts of interesting thoughts, but in a physical sense didn't mean much. It was like learning to balance equations, only the equations were spells. Three weeks of nothing but reading and practicing the single training exercise got me frustrated. I wanted to learn something useful, and all Takara was showing me was how to breath deeply and empty my mind, which was impossible!

I got frustrated and threw my arms up one day, glaring at the book. "What the hell, Takara! Why am I relearning how to breathe? What is so special about not thinking? Society thinks far too little as it is!" I hadn't really expected an answer, but Takara gave me one, nonetheless.

* * *

_If you can not reach a fugue state you will never control the wellspring of your own power. It is the basic building block upon which all other techniques are rooted. You must clear your head so that you can access the forgotten parts of your mind and learn the secrets that are already there. To do this, you must focus on your breathing pattern so that your body does not forget and you must also clear your mind of the mundane clutter you've got crammed in there._

_Try holding me while you practice and I will help you learn the feeling. Remember it well child, this is something I won't hold your hand on forever._

* * *

I didn't move for several seconds while I pondered the fact that I could actually ask Takara questions directly. Then I did as she said and low and behold, I reached fugue state for the first time. She pulled me out of it after ten minutes and then asked me to try again without her help. Once an hour, she'd help me find it again for ten minutes before having me continue on my own.

It took another three days of this before everything clicked into place and I got there. I hadn't even really done anything, just accessed my own soul, but it was the biggest feeling of accomplishment I'd ever had. I was pleased to see that Takara had updated the training exercises section, adding another three, and there was a whole new section called Basic Spell Set, which had a single section on barriers.

* * *

Sakyo visited occasionally. He would pour us drinks and ask me questions about what I was learning. I answered some eagerly and others vaguely. One of the first things Takara had taught me was that anyone else who looked at the book saw the mundane diary entries of Muchiko Takanobu. That's why most of the pages had appeared blank to Sakyo. Takara reacted to the latent power in my blood, but she was also sentient and allowed one to view her secrets by her own set of standards. I knew there were some secrets I was supposed to keep, while others were fine to divulge. It was like I had some unseen connection to the book.

When I had my first big break through and was able to cast a barrier that shimmered in prismatic hues I could barely contain my excitement long enough to show him. If I didn't have much to relay, he just chatted with me about the things going on in the world and encouraged me to keep learning so that I could become a profitable healer soon.

Now, I don't want to make this sound as if I was just going along with Takara and Sakyo like some sort of trained pet. My main goal was still breaking this damn curse and no matter how much I'd read, I couldn't find a single thing talking about the actual nature of the curse. There wasn't a single reference so far to the binding or how to undo it. I kept learning because it was exciting, but each time I turned a page and it didn't give me the answer I was truly looking for, I did my best to finish and move onto the one after for a fresh chance.

After a time, it occurred to me that I should probably just ask Takara and see what she had to say on the matter. Her answer left me somewhat confused. She didn't know what I was talking about and I told her to search my memories for the meaning. I could feel her shock radiate through my mind as she pulled from my personal memories and thoughts, along with the things I'd learned from my Grandmother.

* * *

_That is a part of who you are. It would be like removing the freckles from your face. I will not help you change it just because you're projecting your own feelings onto a powerful tool that should be used to help you. If you want to learn more about the secrets of the Scarred Mother, you must go further in your training._

"But Takara, I do not want this...tool."

_..._

_I will not aid you in this quest, but if you really feel insistent, find a powerful psychic and see what they can illuminate for you. Be warned, though, with time comes understanding. Do not make rash decisions that will unravel your work. Do not strip away a piece of yourself only to find you never understood it in the first place and then regret the loss for the rest of your life._

"Thank you, Takara. I will keep your counsel in mind."

* * *

I did remember Takara's words. I puzzled over and dissected them and compared them to what I knew about the binding. It was all watered down information, colored slightly from generation to generation. In the end, I decided to meet with a powerful psychic and see what they had to say.

After that I could take some time off, maybe compare notes with Takara, and then decide on a course of action from there. The very next time Sakyo came for a visit I told him I needed to find a powerful psychic to help with the next stage of my training. It wasn't exactly a lie because I really did need to know more about the nature of my curse before I could focus on the next leg of my journey and if Takara wasn't willing to help, that meant I needed to look around in another source. This psychic would also be impartial from Takara, which I liked, because there's no reason a book should be influencing my actions. It was just a little too "Tom Riddle's Diary" for  
me. I think the correlation offended Takara, which made me wonder how the hell she knew about Harry Potter. Her response was a bit out of character. "You're stupid and shut up, that's how!"

A few days later, Sakyo came to visit one last time, "There are rumors that the psychic Genkai is opening up her temple to outsiders for the first time in years. I'll arrange for you to get the supplies and transportation you need." He smirked, "I'll be keeping tabs on your spending and it'll be debited from your first paycheck." His eyes glanced to Takara, "Go ahead and take that. Its worth a small fortune in gems alone, but I'll consider it an investment in your training."

From there, I just had to pack and wait for the weekend.

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed the story! Don't forget to visit my profile. :) And if you liked the story or have any comments please leave a review. :)


	3. Genkai's Tests-Part One

*Updated 3/14/2013 **This chapter was Beta read by akasoeki.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Genkai's Tests-Part One

Something prickled in the back of Sarai's mind. Some small spark of adventure. She felt a smile, a real one, tugging at the corners of her lips at the thought of meeting a psychic who could teach her to harness or break the power of the curse.

As it turned out, Genkai was a hermit, but she wasn't surprised. Every supernatural story with a practically all powerful psychic was set way the fuck away from civilization so Sarai wasn't really expecting otherwise. I mean think about it, Yoda lived in a swamp for crying out loud. Even though the nearest city (which had been far enough away from Sakyo's that getting there had been tiring) was several hours by car ride, Sarai couldn't be irritated once the taxi dropped her off at the bottom of a pristine mountain. The place was just too beautiful.

Thick trees grew as far as the eye could see and after the taxi disappeared off in the distance it was a place that felt untouched by man except for the dirt road and the stairs. The tall woman actually walked up to the first thick tree and ran the pads of her fingers over its rough bark. Her awareness had always been higher than average with the nature of the curse, but after training so intensely she could feel the vibrant but peaceful energy of nature pulsing through it in a healthy sort of shiver that she'd come to associate with plant life. After a minute or so of reverent thoughts and deep breathing, the dark haired girl pulled her backpack on and started the climb.

Finally, she reached what had looked like the top and groaned. There was a flat platform like expanse, but twenty feet ahead the stairs tracked up again. She sighed and leaned sideways on a tree, empty water bottle in hand. After taking a deep breath, she felt vibrations running through her senses that had nothing to do with the trees.

A faint glow she hadn't noticed caught her attention. She realized that at the first step of the next set of stairs there was a sort of shimmery wall of light. It was faint, she could barely see it, but as she walked closer she discovered just how incredibly strong it felt. There was a rope tied around two tree trunks, one on each side of the path. Over the path, the rope had dangling ribbons of some kind with markings she couldn't read. Power seemed to emanate from them and spread like a barrier away and around. Looking up, she noticed what looked like a temple gate. Sarai smiled, despite the weird vibrations that came from the light. Her journey was almost over.

With a renewed spirit, she walked right through the light and started up the last of the stairs. What Sarai found at the top was probably the most unexpected and strange thing she'd encountered so far. There were TONS of people just standing around in a big group. And not normal people...weird people. From looks to aura to the strangest energy readings she'd ever picked up from human beings. Some stood by themselves, some stood in little groups speaking casually. She felt instantly cowed by the press of people and hadn't even gotten close yet. Some had weapons, some were scarred, some had larger than life features and some were clearly foreign, like her.

Once the utter shock of suddenly finding such a large crowd hidden in the mountains had worn off, she had planned to move forward and study the pretty architecture that made up the huge building beyond the courtyard where everyone was gathered. She'd never seen a Japanese palace, but this was kind of how she'd envisioned it. She vaguely recalled Sakyo saying that she was headed to Genkai's temple. Whatever semantics you chose, this place was big, traditional, and absolutely gorgeous. Before she really had a chance to step forward and take a closer look, a short drum beat rolled through the air catching everyone's attention.

Someone's excited whisper hushed his neighbor, "Shh, it must be Genkai!"

She waited at the back of the crowd, happy Genkai was on her way, but worried that sitting through this entire line would take her late into night fall. If it was too late, she'd have real trouble getting a cab to come this far out. It might be worth getting stranded for a bit. If the entire crowd is here to see her she must really be a powerful psychic.

Sarai didn't really know what to expect when the giant doors slid open. She couldn't see into the darkness of the room beyond, but a female voice came floating out of the darkness, "My, my, what a crowd." When Genkai finally walked forward Sarai still didn't know what to think.

She was short, really short. Sarai couldn't tell exactly what the comparison would be to her own impressive height because of the distance, but it was obvious that this woman appeared to be tiny. She was old, with wrinkles, large eyes and a bored expression. Heir hair was more gray than pink, but it definitely had a sakura hue to it. Sarai wasn't really all up on the technical terms for traditional Asian clothing, but she had a red tunic looking piece with purple piping which was tied with an aqua sash. Her pants were green and her shirt was long sleeved and white. She had on a hat with a kanji Sarai hadn't learned yet and shoes of the same color. It wasn't something Sarai would ever wear in that color combination, but it somehow suited the small woman in a way that a more streamlined color pallet would not.

Everyone seemed to be in shock, which seemed to make her mouth curl a little at the edges, "Alright people, I suppose we should get things started." She paused for a moment, "The first of your screening tests will be," a drum beat for drama, "the drawing of lots."

About half the crowd seemed to fall over in shock. Sarai had no idea what was going on. I'm not really here for a screening am I? Did one need to be screened before she would perform a service for you? And if that was the case, then why did everyone find that to be so strange? Drawing lots would cut the crowd down, maybe it came to luck and fate who would get to see her. Sarai decided to wait silently and find out more.

Genkai pointed to a red and tan clay jar that had been placed beside her, "Everyone must draw a lot from this old jar. Come now, we haven't all day." The line formed and people went up in twos and threes and started pulling little white papers out of the jar. Sarai waited in line for a few minutes, but the line moved relatively quickly given how large it was so before she knew it, she was standing right before the stairs.

She was the last in line. With her backpack over one shoulder she mounted the steps and peaked curiously into the jar. There were still many of those little papers left. It was then she noticed they were really more like tiny envelopes. Sarai reached down and grabbed one just as Genkai shifted slightly. The taller woman looked up and met the psychic's gaze. She was studying Sarai with a blank expression. The younger girl smiled and blushed reflexively under the powerful woman's scrutiny. This close Sarai could feel the strength Genkai emanated. Pulling her envelope out she hopped back down the steps and walked off to the side a bit where she could lean against the edge of the porch without feeling like she had tons of eyes on her back.

"You did that very well," Genkai spoke to the crowd. "Lets all open the lots now. If the paper inside it is red, then congratulations, you've past the first of today's screenings." Many people started tearing open their lots then. Some were still muttering prayers, hoping their lots were the lucky ones.

Sarai's lips pursed slightly. She knew she was touching paper by the feel and the brownish yellow that clouded the image, the same color dead plant matter turned once its living energy had been spent. No matter what color her lot was dyed, it would look the same as the envelope if it was made of paper.

With a sigh she ripped open her lot as she walked back towards Genkai, though she addressed everyone standing around her in general. "Excuse me," she blushed again under Genkai's intense scrutiny when the older woman glanced her way. A few of the others standing around looked over too. "I'm completely color blind." It was really the easiest explanation to get what she needed, and with the very obvious bandage covering her face from the bridge of her nose to her hairline, one could see why. "Which color is my lot?"

One of the nearby men chuckled, "Its red, lady. But you should probably go home anyways."

Sarai shrugged and ignored his advice, he was an idiot if he hadn't noticed her walking around unhindered despite her lack of conventional sight. All around her, people were either happy with their results or really disappointed. She was standing right in front of the stairs again just waiting.

Genkai spoke, "Those who won, please follow me. Those who lost, please get lost." Sarai grinned a little at her wording. Something about the harshness and finality of it provoked the schadenfreude in her.

Her words weren't met with the same humor by everyone though, and two giant men brushed past Sarai on their way up the stairs. They pushed her completely off balance. She swung around trying to catch herself and a few others dodged to get out of her way, but she ended up falling back against someone who wasn't paying attention. If he'd been standing a foot further away she might have been able to catch herself, but instead, she slammed right into him and felt an iron arm go right around her waist as the man flailed about to regain balance for the both of them.

"Ah, watch it!" His voice was deep and accented slightly from what she'd encountered so far, but as Sarai wasn't a natural, she couldn't tell if it was a dialect difference or a national one. He had on a uniform that reminded her very much of what a school kid would wear and his hair was red, coiffed into something reminiscent of a fifties style greaser.

Because of the fall and her mad fight for balance, Sarai missed whatever the giant dummies had said to Genkai at first. She did catch some of Genkai's reply though, "This probably goes way beyond your comprehension boys, but please try to understand. If you're really ready for my training then why didn't your paper turn red?" Sarai didn't have time to think about the implications of that statement, but she did file it away for later.

The boy found his balance and set her down gently before ripping his hands away. In his quest to keep them from falling, he'd copped a bit of a feel and Sarai assumed this was his reaction to finding out she was a girl.

Before either of them had a chance to speak, though, things came to a head on the porch. Both of the jerks jumped at Genkai with the intent to attack. The tiny psychic emanated light and power from her eyes first and then her body; with her scream the wave of power knocked the mooks flying backwards across the courtyard and into the gate doors Sarai has passed through not twenty minutes before.

The boy who'd caught Sarai shouted, "What was that?!" The shorter boy standing beside him looked back towards the goons and then back at Genkai. Sarai hadn't needed to turn her head to see them fly by and hit the wood, she kept her face forward, examining Genkai and the echoes of the strong power she'd just let loose.

"Wow, my powers are getting a bit rusty. A few years ago those oafs would have ducked their heads if I winked at them wrong. I guess I'm really getting old." She seemed more amused than anything, her mouth curling at the corners. Sarai got the impression she liked intimidating people in this way, the ones that underestimated her because of her stature and age. With her hands clasped behind her back, she turned and began walking. "Alright you red papers, please follow me."

People began forming up and Sarai turned, stepped back and bowed at the man who caught her, "Thank you for catching me. Those jerks pushed me on their way up." She spoke slowly and enunciated her words as best as she knew how.

"Aww, it was nothing. Any man would have done it." He rubbed the back of his neck and Sarai could sense the gathering of energy filled blood flushing over his skin. She couldn't help the soft smirk that quirked at his words; several men had moved out of the way to let her hit the dirt after all. This boy, though, vibrated with the same pure energy she'd seen from children. He was long past that age though, even if his friend standing beside him didn't shine as brightly in Sarai's mind. At least not in the same way, the second boy had a firestorm going on under his skin, but it gave of a completely different feeling from the red head.

"So are you here to become Genkai's disciple as well?" This came from the shorter boy, his voice held more than a hint of incredulity as he stared at the bandages that covered the top half of her face.

"Uh...I'm not sure. Is that why everyone else is here?" Sarai pondered the situation.

"WHAT?! You came and you don't even know what the hell is going on?!" His voice was filled with energy and heat, like annoyance.

She touched the bandage on her face, "I'm cursed. I was hoping Genkai could either remove it, tell me more about it, or teach me how to live with it..."

"Oh wow, a curse, really?" That was the tall one again. "I'm here because I'm psychic and I want her to lower the levels so I don't have to listen to ghosts and stuff anymore."

Sarai raised her eyebrows, although it was hard to tell with the layers of white strips clinging to the skin above them. "Huh, I haven't been around all that many haunted places. I bet that would get annoying after awhile." She paused and then bowed suddenly, "By the way, I'm Sarai Mayfield. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara and this is Yusuke Urameshi."

She smiled at and bowed towards Yusuke, who made a careless gesture of greeting with his hand. Everyone was heading inside, but Sarai decided that since they were the closest thing to familiar, she'd stick close to them. They let the majority of the crowd flow in before them. Yusuke checked his watch, which promptly seemed to short circuit. It was giving off way more energy that a normal watch would consume, which confused Sarai, but she didn't comment on that.

"Looks like you bought a crappy watch," Kuwabara stated as he looked over. Yusuke seemed  
troubled by the news. I guess he liked the time piece.

* * *

The three of them were finally approaching the doors. Just before they got there, Sarai felt a mass of electrical buzzing vibrations heading back towards her. It was far more than she was expecting from such a natural looking place. And when they stepped through the doors and she looked around, it was because the place had been set up much like an arcade.

"This is not a normal house..." Yusuke declared.

"Maybe she really likes video games..." Kuwabara's face was a study in shock, which made Sarai laugh softly.

"This place would make a kick ass hang out." That statement got her a few weird looks as "kick ass" was in English, rather than Japanese. When they were teaching her how to speak the language better, they did so in a proper fashion and she felt sorely lacking in her much loved and abused curse words.

Genkai came floating overhead. Sarai could feel the dull, practically immobile vibrations that meant metallic material form a basket around Genkai with two chains leading up to the ceiling. "I hope you all brought your quarters. These games will be the second screening."

A small, but not smaller than Genkai, boy stepped forward with his arms spread in askance, "Please master, may I ask what playing video games has to do with learning great power?"

"Absolutely nothing really, but these aren't ordinary games that you will be playing. The Janken game will test your spiritual awareness. The punching game shows your spirit strength. And the Karaoke machine tests your spirits ability to adapt and grow stronger. If you can not pass two out of three, then go home quickly." She leveled a gaze that meant trouble on the crowd, "And don't play the other games, they're just for me."

That tidbit brought a bright smile to Sarai's lips. She was beginning to like this old lady.  
Something about her disposition amused Sarai. She was about to say something to Kuwabara, but got distracted by the first man to move toward the punching game.

"Alright, me and this game are old buddies." He put the glove on his hand and then punched the thing forward with a smack. Sarai couldn't really tell what was going on; because of the nature of her "blindness" she couldn't read digital screens for the same reason she was color blind. She could hear Yusuke laughing though, and a buzzer sound. "That doesn't make sense," the man said, "I always get the high score on the punching game at my parent's pool house."

"Well this isn't your parent's pool house. It doesn't make any difference to that machine how physically strong you are unless your spirit strength goes along with it."

As Genkai was talking, Kuwabara stepped forward to one of the other punching machines and slipped on the glove. With a war cry, he slammed into the machine and it went off like a bell ringing. "129, what do you think of that, Urameshi?" He was clearly pleased with the outcome and taunting the boy beside him.

Yusuke pulled on a glove, "Don't get too excited. There's something wrong with the machine. Here I'll check it out for you." His attitude and gestures just dripped cockiness before he stepped forward. With a war cry of his own, he pounded his fist into the machine and the bell went off again, along with impressed sounds from the surrounding crowd. "Nope, I guess it works fine."

Kuwabara was behind him with an irritated expression, practically growling when someone else shouted, "Look at that guy, he scored a 155!"

The numbers didn't really mean anything to Sarai. She didn't know what the acceptable range was. She had no idea if she was even suited to this kind of thing or if her studies with Takara might have improved whatever this game measured. The number must have been really good though because Yusuke was fake jabbing in Kuwabara's direction, rubbing in his success.

Instead of listening to whatever Kuwabara was shouting back Sarai stepped forward and slipped on one of the boxing gloves. She paused just before she called out, having almost forgotten the importance of honorifics in Japan, "Hey, Kuwabara-san", she used the general one she'd been taught, "can you read the number for me?"

"Huh? Oh sure, Mayfield-san." He'd been really irritated, Sarai thought she heard Yusuke call him "Feather Punch" and the redhead hadn't taken the insult well.

"Sarai is fine." It felt weird to go by her last name, even if that was the way things were done here. She heard him mumble, "Sarai-san" as if trying it out just as she got into a simple stance and cocked her fist back. On an impulse she took a deep breath and went into fugue. She gathered up her power the same way she would make a barrier and let it pool into her fist. It took just a few seconds thanks to all of Takara's ridiculous training methods, and then she let her fist fly forward, following through with her shoulder just like she'd been taught when she was a little kid taking Karate at the YMCA. She felt the pad snap back and the bell went off.

"Good job, bandage face," Yusuke said. The completely hurt look that flashed over her face made him feel bad, because he followed up with, "It says 110, by the way."

She didn't mean to guilt him and she'd dealt with worse names than "bandage face" in the past, but for some dumb reason, she thought that being a part of a crowd this oddly diverse meant she wouldn't be singled out. Sarai just nodded her thanks and nibbled on her bottom lip in order to keep from frowning. It only took her a second to smooth her expression into one of polite indifference.

The boys made their way over to the next game. After a few seconds of watching them and the others, Sarai realized that this was just rock, paper, scissors. Kuwabara won and got a high score. She ignored the shouts of the others and Yusuke's attempt, to focus on her own task. The bell went off again, but she had no idea what her score was and decided she didn't really care as long as she passed.

"Hey! The blind chick got the same high score!"

Well, that peaked her interest! Sarai smiled politely and Kuwabara looked over. She thought he was going to be mad, like he'd been at Yusuke, but then he held his hand up for a high five and Sarai reciprocated happily. "Good job, Sarai-san! I suppose it makes sense because you've been able to see, even though you're eyes are covered."

"Yeah, I guess raising my awareness is the one good thing that has come of this." She didn't say curse. Sarai shared it with them because they'd asked, but there was no reason to share that with the gathered crowd. She did absently stroke the silk strips of material though, smoothing out imaginary creases and trying not to show how irritating she found them to be.

After that the three of them headed over to the Karaoke machines where these dudes were totally butchering whatever song they'd picked. They may have trained and honed their bodies to be...well, whatever they were, but they couldn't carry a tune in an acoustically balanced bucket if their lives depended on it. Sarai knew she wasn't bad, but she had no idea what this thing was really testing. As she stepped up to the machine, she realized two things. One: She could not read the screen with the words. Two: Even if she could, there's no way she could sing in Japanese. As it was, she had to keep her words and sentences simple and ask others to slow down or repeat themselves when she couldn't keep up.

Sarai stood on the platform for a moment and just looked at the machine as if it were a completely foreign concept she was puzzled over. With an irritated sigh, she yanked the hood of her jacket over her head and down past her eyes. If she were careful, she could probably lift the bandages up her nose to free her eyes which would get rid of one problem (while potentially risked a whole slew of others if her curse activated.) After adjusting everything so her vision wasn't hampered, but her scar was still completely covered, she peered curiously at the screen.

_Takara, is there anything you can do to help me with this?_ My mental question went unanswered for several seconds. I knew she'd heard me, I could feel her energy buzzing from within my backpack.

_What did you have in mind_? Her voice always sounded like it had a bit of an echo in her mind.

_Didn't you help me understand Japanese before_? Sarai tossed back her first memory of reading the book. The red characters had started out in Japanese, but switched to something she just knew.

_That was different, but I'll see what I can do. I'm not going to tamper with that...thing._ Takara was apparently a snob.

After a minute she felt that warm buzz of energy in her brain, settled right behind her eyes. The markings on the screen suddenly made a bit more sense. It was still difficult finding a Japanese song that she would even know and in the end she picked one she thought she might have heard in an anime somewhere.

Before that moment Sarai felt as though anxiety would be the death of her. With her cheeks on fire, she also had coils of tension building in her chest. Singing in front of a crowd of strangers was far worse than speaking in front of them and that had been difficult enough. It was her worst nightmare and she didn't even have any shots of liquor to give herself some liquid courage. After the warm presence of Takara's energy settled behind her eyes, she didn't really have much focus to waste on being nervous. To keep it going, she had to reach fugue while being able to use her senses to read and sing, it was a delicate balance, but not too entirely different from the sorts of distractions Takara had trained her for. Before she knew it, the whole thing was over and a bell sounded at the end.

It took her a minute to realize that the bell sounding meant she'd pass. The tension eased out of her chest and she flashed Kuwabara and Yusuke a bright smile before remembering that she should put her bindings back on before something unfortunate happened. Sarai quickly redid the bandages after letting Takara's presence fade from her mind. With nothing else to do, she leaned against a wall and entered fugue, brushing up on some last minute basics. It took less time than she thought it would and then everyone was told there were only 22 of the candidates left.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you are all enjoying this. One day I might have better ideas, but for now, I thought it would be better to share what I have and worry about making it "perfect" later.

**Please let me know what you think! **

I'd really, really appreciate your advice. :)


	4. Genkai's Tests-Part Two

Chapter Four: Genkai's Tests-Part Two

(WC: 5,379)

Sarai trailed after Kuwabara and Yusuke, without really walking _with_ them, per se. She didn't pay attention to their conversation as the group moved outside and began walking back down the stairs. She was lost in her thoughts. Then she almost ran straight into Kuwabara's back, but at the last second, felt his presence in front of her and stopped walking just in time.

Alert now, she felt a very ominous aura emanating from behind a barrier ahead of the group. She could sense that it was coming from a dense forest beyond the clearing everyone was standing in. The barrier was corded off similarly to the one before the gate, only this one felt stronger, _way _stronger than the first. The rope was also lower to the ground, meant to ward people away rather than let them pass under it.

Genkai turned to face the group, "Now that the weak have been eliminated the tests will be far more severe." Her words left a growing sense of dread in their wake and Sarai could sense a wave of fear rolling off a few of the men in the front.

"My insides feel all funny," one really freaked out guy looked ready to bolt.

"Master, the forest seems to have its own life force," said the same younger looking boy who'd asked about the video games in the second screening.

"Yes, to say the least. Its known as the Dark Forest and its as old as the human race. Its become a sanctuary for the oldest and most primitive demons." Genkai pointed up in the air, "On the other side of the forest is a giant tree. Make it there and you pass the test. You have two hours."

Sarai froze in shock. She'd read about demons in Takana's history lessons, but to think she might actually meet a demon today..

"Ah, I don't wanna go anywhere near that forest!" One man yelled and ran off, back the way everyone had come.

"Yeah, Genkai. I wanted to be your student, but I kinda want to live!" the second man was hot on the first's heels as they retreated from the test.

Genkai started laughing. "Yes, run along. I don't blame you. Even a person with the slightest spirit awareness can feel that the forest will tear you into pieces if you let it."

"There is truth to what this woman says. Only those with the training should attempt it. For instance, it is no place for a boy...or a blind girl." Sarai recognized the man's voice. He was the one who'd beaten Yusuke's score at the punching game. There were sparks of green in his hair, which she found to be odd as an inborn trait.

She didn't bother responding to him. Instead she just stepped closer to the barrier and held up her palms. Spirit energy pooled in her hands and flew outward like a net, creating a prismatic color spray for everyone who could sense it to see. It shot out like a pulse and dissipated in the distance. The things her energy touched were strange, some were indeed malevolent. She wasn't nearly strong enough to see across the entirety of the forest, but she was pleased with the ground she'd covered. Slipping into fugue, she shared her results with Takara. The added perception allowed her to see Genkai's appraising look leveled at her back and Yusuke's conversation with the green haired man who'd taunted the two of them.

"Heh, I'm not about to get scared of a walk through Grandma's forest," was Yusuke's smart ass reply.

"Watch your mouth you dumb little brat!" Genkai growled.

"You're just trying to scare me so I won't learn Genkai's powers, is that the big plan?" he'd walked over to confront the larger man. "Hey you wouldn't by chance be a monster in disguise would 'ya?"

Sarai filed that last off question away to look at later. Instead, _What do you think, Takara?_

The book was pouring over the energy readings. In the end there was a faint sigh, _Mask your energy. Use the masked energy to sense the proper direction. This will be tiring, but you can take some of that creepy miasma in the air if its an emergency. Have the barrier spell readied just in case and be prepared to run with it. _There was silence for a moment and then Takara added, _Be careful Sarai. This place really does have demons and makai plants that inhabit it. I wouldn't normally let someone with such a short amount of time training attempt this. Do not make either of us regret your decision._

Even as she spoke in my mind, Sarai could hear Kuwabara shouting at Yusuke. "If you're gonna do this run then so am I!"

"Stop getting so excited. Its embarrassing!" Yusuke growled.

Genkai lost her patience and deadpanned "Best of luck, I hope you don't die." Everyone stilled and got ready. Sarai pulled out the proper spell symbols to keep her power masked so that she could focus on her senses instead. It wrapped around her like an over hot blanket and made her nose rather uncomfortable, but she tolerated it and got into a ready stance with the rest of the crowd. "Ready, set, go!" And everyone was off. They hopped right over the barrier cord.

Sarai tore off after them and let her senses wander as far as they could, rather than reigning them in so she could focus on her immediate surroundings without interruption. She took great care not to injure herself on the awkward leap over the barrier cord. Once she was inside she kept running and slowly pulled together the barrier spell she would need. She didn't have to expend energy on it until it was cast, but it was there, waiting in case she needed to fling it out at something.

She had caught up to the back of the pack when Genkai blew past in a red and green blur. "I'll be waiting for you by the tree," she called to the group. "If you're smart, you'll use your spirit awareness to find the quickest way. Goodbye!" and then she really did disappear in a burst of speed, pulling ahead of the group quicker than seemed impossible for normal humans..

"She's really fast! Are we sure she's not like an alien?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

She wanted to laugh, but held it in not wanting to interfere with her breathing rhythm. Everyone was running the same direction until Sarai came to a sudden stop and branched off to the right.

She paused just off the main pathway because she'd noticed Kuwabara had veered off right along with her at the exact same time. They looked over at each other for a second and grinned. "I guess it makes sense, we got the same score," Sarai chuckled.

"Cool. We can run together if you can keep up." Sarai could tell he wasn't insulting her, that it was more of a challenge.

Sarai pumped her fist in the air and they took off again as one. On some level, she felt weird because even though her senses were stretched out and she was on the lookout for danger (both posed from creatures and terrain) she didn't really have a lot of time to really take in the view. She scrambled across fallen tree logs, rocks, streams and tripped on the occasional tree root a few times, but without being able to pick up her own trail, she wouldn't be able to describe many of the features she passed.

Kuwabara set a blazing pace, which pushed Sarai's endurance level harder than she'd ever done on her own. The younger boy made her feel incredibly out of shape. There were several times when Sarai had to lag behind to catch her breath, but seeing Kuwabara's back disappearing in the shadows of the forest would cause a spark of fear to ignite her pace again until she caught up.

Sarai was not in shape enough to handle such a trying run on short notice. Her hip and ankle were throbbing in protest and despite the sharp, bone deep pain that radiated from them every time her foot impacted with the ground, she just kept pushing forward. Her fierce expression caused the bandages around her face to draw in tight. She used the pain as a reminder that the curse was why she was there in the first place and even if her entire leg fell off and she vomited by that damn tree, she was going to finish this thing.

Her only option was to pull back her awareness some and sink slightly further into fugue state. With a quick calculation, she pulled out the spell for physical enhancement that would draw in ambient spirit energy and strengthen her body. The ache in her joints receded and her breathing became easier. As her reflexes improved, she was able to avoid tripping on anything or getting clawed by the sharp, low hanging branches she rushed by.

Despite her determination, Kuwabara eventually managed to pull ahead of her and disappear for the last time. She lost sight of him for five minutes before bursting through the treeline into a clearing. The change in terrain was so sudden she actually rolled her bad ankle, tripping and the rolling across the grass to the base of the hill.

Sarai made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a growl before picking herself up and gazing at the top of the hill. In her tumble, she lost hold of the enhancement spell and didn't bother to gather it again. The giant tree was there and so were Kuwabara and Genkai. The sore, out of breath woman jogged up the hill.

"Hello girl," Genkai greeted.

Sarai panted for a moment and then bowed, "Hello Genkai-san." And with that she collapsed right onto her butt and started stretching out the ankle she rolled. With a crackle of warm power, she let her cloaking spell go and allowed the gathered barrier spell to return to the depths of her mind. With a deep sigh, she pulled completely out of fugue state in order to give her mind a bit of a rest.

The green haired jerk and another man Sarai hadn't met raced through the treeline and right up the hill behind her. _Ha! Suck it! The "blind" girl outran you!_ She couldn't keep the smirk off her face. She finally pulled herself up and limped over to the tree, leaning against it and rolling the tendons in her sore ankle some more. She knew if she didn't gently loosen them the walk back would be a real bitch. She was already running on willpower alone.

She didn't listen to the last two, but when Kuwabara came over Sarai sent him a thumbs up, "Great job, Kuwabara-san. You were first. I couldn't keep up, but it seems we picked the same path anyways."

"Yeah! I beat Urameshi!" He was clearly the most excited about that. "You made good time too! You beat everyone else." Sarai smiled at his exuberant attitude.

After she spent a good ten minutes just tending to her ankle she moved on to stretching out the rest of her body. Lots of strange places were sore after her mad dash run through the forest. More people showed up as time ticked by. Sarai continued to ignore them in favor of stretching out every tense and sore muscle group she could. When she didn't feel like she was just completely winded and useless, she finally leaned back against the tree and rested, closing her eyes and appearing to doze off.

As she cat napped Sarai could feel the life giving energy as it buzzed through the tree. Minute echos and vibration crackled off through the bark and popped along her spine like tiny little pop rocks on her spirit. She knew it was what made the bark grow as the tree got bigger. Most of the vibrations came from the leaves, which were tickled by every faint breeze that whispered through them, and super charged with the sun's energy. This particular tree had some of the strongest vibrations she'd ever felt and she assumed that it had something to do with its age and size, maybe even its close proximity to the Dark Forest.

"Times up, only you nine have passed," Genkai's voice interrupted her semi-conscious state and she snapped back into alertness to look around.

"Wait a second there should be one more guy coming," Kuwabara's voice was tense.

It was then that Sarai noticed Yusuke hadn't made it yet. She walked forward to the edge of the hill crest and put her hand out, stretching out her senses to see if she could sense where the younger boy was. With a laugh, she dropped her hand and reined in her senses because he'd just burst through the damn tree line.

"Sorry, I never make exceptions," was Genkai's reply.

"WAIT FOR ME!" he called as he came tearing up the hill.

"What?" Genkai had heard and looked over.

"Uremeshi!" Kuwabara called out.

"You know, suddenly I'm reminded of a fortune cookie that said the straight way isn't always the fastest," annoyance dripped off of his statement.

"But listen boy, you didn't really go straight through the dark forest? You would have faced a lethal man-bat," Genkai looked up at him as she spoke.

"What you mean Buldoc? Yeah, he was hanging out with me for a while. The guy was fast, but not _nearly_ as fast as Hiei." Yusuke shrugged and then grinned wide, "I took good care of him though! You'll see." I didn't recognize either of the two names he mentioned, not that I expected to. He started cracking up as he thought about the position he'd left the man bat in.

"Don't you see you've got no reason to laugh, idiot!" Kuwabara had grabbed him by his jacket lapels, lifting Yusuke off the ground slightly. "You went over the time limit!"

"What!? You can't be serious..." Yusuke looked over at Genkai. "Is that true?" Annoyed disbelief covered his features.

"It seems to be," she answered with a smile. "But I believe I will make an exception."

The two boys broke out into excited laughter and actually hugged each other, "We did it!" It only took a few seconds for them to leap apart and look like tough guys after their emotional slip up.

"Why don't you quit hugging me, you weirdo!" Yusuke yelled.

"You're the one hugging! I was trying to squeeze you to death!" Kuwabara growled.

Sarai couldn't take it. She burst out laughing and had to bend over and grab her knees in order to keep from falling on her ass. The two of them just looked over at her and yelled, "Its not funny!"

This caused her to fully tip over. Her knees slammed into the soft grass and she moved to cover her mouth, stifling the fit into giggles. She knew some of the intensity of her reaction was a release of nervous energy. When it had run its course, she took a deep breath and stood. Sarai couldn't keep the giant smile off her face when she looked at the others. Some of them found her display distasteful, or maybe even unsettling, but mostly they probably just thought she might just be deranged.

They were probably right.

* * *

Genkai lead the group back towards the stairs and up to the courtyard. Yusuke and Kuwabara chatted some on the way, but for the most part the group was silent throughout the journey. With the exception of one kind looking man with a curly mustache, it seemed like everyone had a major case of "I'm a bad ass," which meant they were too busy trying to look tough, stoic, and cool, to say anything remotely entertaining. And thats when I noticed one of them couldn't seem to keep his damn eyes off me, or this creepy smirk off of his mouth.

This probably wouldn't have bothered me if I didn't have such excellent perception. Not only could I feel his gaze running over my form like a particularly annoying moth dancing over my senses, but I kept getting the slightest taste of his intentions. Something dark and violent. I could sense the lust rising from him in a small wave before he stuffed it back down, glancing at the others to see if anyone noticed his slip. The only time I'd felt that particular mixture radiating from someone was when I'd visited my Dad in prison. In that large visiting hall, with the inmates and their visitors crammed into little tables, I'd been able to tell exactly which ones of them had committed a vile sex act. The touch of his gaze, his intentions, bothered me on many levels, but the most pressing fear was the frequency with which he checked me out. It seemed he'd already fixated on me and that didn't mean anything good.

Watching someone unnoticed is trickier than most people would think. I can sense around me in a 360 degree circle just like a normal person can see. My perception comes in a picture with other obvious details like energy, aura and things of that nature. Its no more intrusive than glancing at someone. I can pick up on strong intent or emotions if the people around me aren't skilled enough to hide them, but its not like I can read their thoughts or that they're a constant supply of information. Mostly, its like catching a scent on the breeze before the wind changes. To push my perception further than that, to learn more about their intent or emotions means that I'm potentially alerting them to my own interest. If I focus on one person too much, rather than casting out my general net of vision, that person has the chance of sensing it and realizing exactly what I'm doing.

Takara's exercises taught me how to cast my general perception out in a net much further than I'd ever needed to in order to see, despite my bandages. That's how I'd been able to see such a large area around me in the forest. She also taught me to focus it and learn things about the people around me that mundane senses couldn't pick up on. I knew I _could_ try something invasive and more direct, but until he did anything more than leer, I just couldn't justify it, no matter how annoying or distasteful it felt. Instead I just made sure my senses were wide enough to encompass the entire group without focusing on any of them. I also maneuvered myself so that I was walking just ahead of Yusuke and Kuwabara. It wasn't like we were best friends or I trusted these guys, but Kuwabara did have nice energy waves and we'd already been alone in the forest together. I knew he wasn't going to stab me in the back and it felt comforting to have someone there who was at least less of a variable than anyone else in the strange group.

I was so wrapped up in analyzing thoughts and data that occasionally sparked up I didn't realize we'd made it back to the temple. Genkai turned back to us and growled, "From this point on you can forget about sympathy!" It shocked me out of my thoughts.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? My motto was "Carve mercy into your soul." Where did her statement come from? Did it have something to do with the next screening test? "The final test will be a tournament between the ten of you until one is standing," she clarified. "You will fight until your opponent is dead or incapacitated. I don't care which." The words stilled my heart.

I didn't have time to think much, because she turned and opened the doors. There was a great statue inside. "Come on now, walk," she ordered. Her original declaration left me feeling numb and dizzy. I walked forward with the crowd like a sheep while I desperately tried to figure out what principles were most important to me.

Once we were inside the doors shut, closing us in total darkness. It didn't matter to me, it was just an absence of light which didn't hamper my senses a bit. Kuwabara was the first to speak, "Hey, what's wrong with the lights! I don't like that lady!"

"Yeah grandma," Yusuke agreed. "What, do you expect us to fight in the dark?"

A single lamp suddenly lit, it's range was just far enough to bathe the group in dim, flickering light.

I could tell the vast majority of the room was still covered in shadow. Even as the light came on, I found I couldn't really focus on that. There was something in this room. Something evil and strong that scared the shit out of me. I guess it was easier to tell in the enclosed space. The energy waves didn't disperse in the atmosphere like they had outside, they bounced off the walls, the ceiling, the inhabitants of the room and rolled around like a silent, echoing thunder in my mind. It was impossible to pin-point the source, not that I even had the remotest interest in focusing on the dark energy enough to peak it's interest in my own vibrations.

Genkai was suddenly smoking a cigarette. She blew the smoke in their faces, "Yes, you little crap. That's exactly what I expect." I grinned at her choice of words even though they filled me with dread. "You must use your spirit awareness to see. Use weapons if you've got them. Hit 'em where you like. Anything goes. The winner is the one who can walk back alive."

"Sounds like a typical Saturday morning street fight, huh, Kuwabara?" Yusuke smirked.

I blocked the two of them out, though I was standing right in front of them. Between creepy stalker dude and whatever that aura was emanating from, I was pretty spooked. I still hadn't come to a decision about what I intended to do. I wanted to break my curse more than anything, but was I willing to take another life to reach that goal? That didn't sound like me at all.

"Now before we start you introduce yourselves and speak up!" Genkai announced. I rested against the nearby pillar and silently watched the others.

The first man stepped forward. "Names Musashi," his voice was kinda deep and a little on the gravely side. "I'm a 4th degree black belt at Shinbatto-ryu kendo. I hunt down evil beings and destroy them."

The next was the younger looking boy I remembered who kept calling Genkai "master." "I am Shorin. A psychic in training. I have traveled the world in search of a perfect instructor."

After Shorin came the green haired jerk. "People call me Kibano. I am a master in every style of martial arts and I live to test my limits."

The next was the curly mustache guy. "Shinpo the wanderer. Nice to meet you all." He was stocky, but well balanced looking.

The other guy who crested the hill with Kabano spoke after, "Amaru of the ninjas. Bodyguard of government officials. I've been trained in the ninjutsu art of stealth."

"I'm Karoda. Contract killer." His low spoken words sent chills down my spine.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, punk of Sarayashiki junior high."

That little revelation made me double take. That tall ass boy was only in junior high and he'd beaten freaking everyone in a foot race through an evil forest? Not to be completely ageist, but why the hell was a junior high kid taking part in something like this?

"Yusuke Uremeshi. The much, much worser punk of Sarayashiki junior high." That revelation didn't surprise me as much. He was shorter, but carried himself with the expression of someone who was up to trouble.

"I'm Daisuke," the final man spoke and even as he introduced himself, his eyes slide over to me once again. "I collect magical artifacts and dabble in the esoteric arts."

That just left me. I waited a few heart beats before finally speaking, "Sarai." I didn't give a last name, I didn't want creepo/Daisuke or the contract killer to know. "I am here by mistake, but since I've made it this far I've decided to stick with it."

That made everyone double take. Genkai spoke with an aggravated tone, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I brushed my fingers over the bandages. "I am cursed. I came seeking help, but I didn't really understand what was happening when I got here. I didn't find out until after the first screening and after that I wanted to see how far my abilities would take me." I bowed in her direction, not sure how impertinent that would sound and not wanting to anger the powerful woman when I needed something from her so badly.

It was silent for several moments and then Genkai laughed, "Well that's one hell of a whim. Are you going to continue from here? It could cost you your life."

I didn't answer immediately, but my head tilted to the side in thought. I could tell her no, but then I risked her telling me to get lost while she completed her own task. For now, I would just have to wait and see what happened. If I got paired up with the killer, or anyone else bleeding off deadly intent, then I would probably quit then. "I will; you're clearly busy with this at the moment and I can't leave without finding out how to break this damn thing. Seems like the best way to stick around." It was true. I also knew I could back out and they would probably let me go. I was not planning on fighting anyone to the death.

Her gaze weighed heavy on me. I stood still and my spirit was submissive to hers as she scanned me for a moment. "Well, I can't argue with that," she finally answered. She looked up into the air and arrows came flying down to stick into the ground. "Pick the arrow you think is pretty. That'll decide the order." Once again, her words had me smirking in amusement. I hadn't been this entertained by a group of people in a long time.

Since I was the closest I waved my hands over the arrows and picked the one I felt compelled to grab. I never knew if this was a real talent or a pretend one. It only worked out in my favor about half the time when I tried it with cards. Luck was a bit tricky today, I got paired with Daisuke, the one with the leering eyes. I kept my expression blank when I saw how..._pleased_ he seemed to get paired with me. We were going second and since I had some time I sat down and began rifling through my backpack.

As it turned out, the first match was between Karoda and Amaru. As the two walked out, Karoda paused and turned back, "Lets make this clear. In my line of work I've been taught not to quit until they're dead. And fighting a trained bodyguard I can't help, but feel its professional."

"If you're asking about killing I already answered. Use any force necessary to defeat your opponent and ensure your victory." Genkai's expression was passive in the face of Karoda's bloodthirsty leer.

"Yes, yes, you've said that twice. I wanna know if you'll hold it against me if I turn out to be a cold blooded killer." Ice trickled down my spine and I suppressed a shudder. No need to show fear in this pool of sharks.

"Young man, I'm a psychic, not a saint. I'll train whoever is strongest regardless of any moral shortcomings."

That entire line of conversation sent more chills down my spine. What the fuck _was_ I getting myself into? Would she really allow people to kill each other in this place. I pulled my jacket tighter and bit my lip as a way to keep my expression neutral and free of worry. I should have known better than to get too comfortable. Sakyo sent me here after all, and I'd eat Genkai's freaking hat if _he_ was on the straight and narrow. Still, it did bother me and I felt like the only way I could go through this was re-evaluate if I wanted to stay at each new development.

I ignored the two fighters as they bantered and stood still. Kuwabara and Yusuke were at my back and, once again, they felt pure enough that I didn't mind them being the shield between me and the others. I entered fugue state and began taking stock of my strengths, weaknesses, and resources. There was a pocket knife and a tazer in my backpack, the former designed for utility, the latter for personal protection, but that was all. What's more is I was a dancer and not a fighter. I spent a single summer playing at Karate with a YMCA pass and while action movies and fight scenes were my favorite, I really only knew how to cut a rug and even then I could get pretty off balance outside of fugue state.

I took a moment to observe Daisuke without actually looking at him. He was shorter and thinner than I was and his spiritual energy was higher than mine, but I couldn't tell what his awareness levels were, though I knew no one had tied or beaten mine and Kuwabara's score. I could tell he was staring at me again and as the others battled on, his gaze only glanced away a handful of times. I didn't pay attention strictly to any one thing while I watched everything from fugue state, but I was always aware of what was happening closest to my body. At the moment, I was using it as an improved stream of consciousness.

With a sigh and a gentle hand placed on my wrapped spell book I sent her a thought, _What do you think, Takara? He is stronger than me, but he doesn't feel...quite on the same level as the others either._

She seemed to ponder my words, a silent hum thrummed from her into my fingers. _There is...something strange and familiar about his energy._

I couldn't read whatever she was hinting at so she tossed a bit of the feeling my way. It was pain, suffering, and a sense of being ensnared with no escape. _What the hell is that?_ The feeling, even though it wasn't my own, sent tendrils of sadness through my senses and now that she had showed me, I could feel the faintest breath of it wafting from Daisuke.

_You'll have to probe further to find out. Its coming from within some heavy dampening spells. I think he's bound something to him, something that doesn't want to be caught. _The heavy velvet that I'd wrapped her in felt warmer in my hands.

_So, I could use that against him. If I can make it so that he's too busy trying to gain control over it then I can take a cheap shot while his attention is busy elsewhere. _Though I sent the thought to Takara, I was mostly musing to myself now.

_Don't forget to mask your energy so he can't see you. And have a barrier spell at the ready just in case. If nothing else, you can try that trick you showed me last week. _Takara paused for a moment, but spoke up when I went to put her back in my bag, _No, take me with you._

I was unwrapping her when Genkai announced the previous fight was over, with Amaru as the winner. Shorin and Shinpo were next, but I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to watch them in the darkness. Shorin didn't take long at all to win, though, and then it was Musashi and Kuwabara's turn. I watched with a muted sort of interest, but if it were words I would have said that it went in one ear and out the other. I did notice a pretty blue haired girl standing with us that definitely hadn't been around before. She must have appeared from thin air. Yusuke and Kibano went next. With my turn after theirs I felt myself fall back into planning once more.

When Genkai announced Yusuke as the winner and called Daisuke and I up I finally snapped out of the strange trance I'd put myself into. I'd just dropped the velvet back into the bag and pulled the strap up onto my shoulders when Daisuke paused, eyes finally flickering away from me only to lock onto Takara, who was held firmly against my chest.

* * *

A/N: I probably misspelled some of the NPC names. I hope you enjoyed this story.

**Please review and let me know what I can do to improve this. :)**


	5. Genkai's Tests-Part Three

Chapter Five: Genkai's Tests-Part Three

"Well, well, that is no trinket, little girl. A relic like that has enough power to eat you alive," he caressed his words strangely with his tongue, as if the leer in his eyes has taken a new form and he sought to touch her with his voice. Excitement sparkled and fizzled through his energy, a coinciding rumble of warning lit down the woman's spine. Her calm, polite facade didn't waver in her silence.

It seemed a few seconds of her empty smile was enough to prod him onwards, "The gems alone are worth a fortune, but I bet its the knowledge inside that's priceless." The longing and greed in his voice couldn't be restrained.

Sarai could feel a thrum of threat and indignation from her connection with Takara. "Something tells me that you wouldn't make that cut. She's rather picky about what touches her." The woman walked slowly into the darkness, not really wanting to let him draw out the conversation, but also not wanting to provoke the impatience she could see setting into Genkai's eyes.

"How about a wager," he walked into the darkness as well, but at a different angle so there would be about thirty feet of space between them. "You lose, I get the book and your bag of tricks. I lose, and you get my own toys..."

Takara's angry buzz crackled within Sarai's mind. She was _not_ a toy. The woman's answer was easy and still polite. "Sorry, but I doubt you have anything of comparable value." It was a baited response, one she hoped would provoke him into giving his secrets so that she could plan better.

"Haha, clever. If you wanted a test drive, all you had to do was ask..." With that, Daisuke whipped open his trench coat and reached into one of the inner pockets.

Sarai used that single moment of inattention to mask her energy and completely disappear. When he looked back up, she could sense him searching around with his useless eyes. She very quietly grabbed the pocket knife from her backpack and tucked it into her sock. The bag and the rest of it's contents were tossed about twenty feet away, colliding with a pillar and making a bit of a clatter.

"You didn't answer little girl..." his voice echoed off the walls, but Daisuke's attention was focused in the direction she'd thrown her bag. There was a coiled length of rope in his hands that gave off dangerous vibrations, pulling at the ambient energy of the room and devouring it.

In her partial fugue state Sarai felt echos of intense emotion coming from it. It was similar to the tang a spirit would leave in the atmosphere. Something that tasted of fear and torture and unholy things. She couldn't suppress the instinctive shudder that rolled through her and raised goosebumps on her skin.

"Well then, I suppose I can take the book from your cold dead body," he chuckled, and then his tone turned soft and dark, for her alone, "But not before I have some fun." He started walking slowly towards the pillar, uncoiling the rope.

Sarai waited until he was ten or so feet from the column before she summoned a barrier and sent it slamming into his back so that he would collide with the pillar, effectively using her defensive spell as an offensive attack.

Daisuke hit the pillar hard, splitting his lip open and leaving a crack on the stone. He growled and thrashed about, trying to find the little bitch who'd attacked him from behind. He swung the rope in a circle, but when it only hit the pillar he growled again.

Sarai took note of the damage he'd caused with his impact to the stone pillar. The man clearly had above average strength or maybe stamina to take a hit like that and be well enough to flail about looking for his prey. She shook her head at his lack of tact and sent another barrier flying at him, this one was only the size of her fist, and she aimed it at the back of his knee. He buckled and slammed into the ground with another yell. He'd over balanced and hit the pillar again. This time when get got up, he staggered away so that he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"I suppose I'll have to heighten my awareness to defeat you. I didn't want to play this card so soon, but its obvious your experience with blindness is giving you an advantage." Daisuke tugged on a chain around his neck, a small metal disk about the size of a grapefruit came out from underneath his shirt. "Last chance to surrender, Princess..."

Sarai didn't answer, she was overcome with Takara's energy flaring brighter in her mind. _The sigil! You must get the sigil!_

_What is so important- _Sarai started the thought, but was interrupted by Daisuke's maniacal laughter.

"This little beauty is almost out of juice, but still quite formidable," his tone turned malicious. With a quick, dexterous movement he coiled the rope and it's dark energy around the sigil. "Byakko, obey your master..." Daisuke's chuckle was soft and cruel.

* * *

To say that I'd come this far without feeling love or heartbreak would be a complete lie. Where my parents failed so spectacularly, my Grandmother became a constant light in the dark. I had friends, I had lovers, I knew love, but I never knew the kind of love where you give all of yourself freely to something; the kind of love that can hurt you. So I couldn't say that I had a lot of experience with the kind of heartache caused by losing someone you care about.

When the sigil pulsed, the majority of the energy was sucked straight into the rope, as if it were some sort of leech. The leftover energy coalesced into something emaciated and weak at his feet. It took half a minute of gentle probing before I figured out what it was and then my heart broke in an entirely unexpected way.

It was like watching the moon explode, or seeing the devastation wrought on the natural environment when some man made disaster spread ruination through a pristine area. Once I figured out that the emaciated, pitiful creature on the floor was a living, breathing animal and that he was using it as a battery for his own senses the fight became about something entirely different that what I had set out for. That sense of pain, suffering, and sadness was so much clearer, I could feel it coating my tongue like bile. I couldn't think beyond the ache in my chest or the salt in my eyes.

_The fool doesn't even know what he has._ Takara's power sent tendrils of ice through my brain as she spoke. While my anger was passionate and overwhelming, hers was cold and calculating. I held onto it, letting it spread through me, latching onto it's calm. _The stakes have been raised. You must get the sigil. Without it, you can neither follow your destiny, nor break the curse. You will be stuck, as you are. That sigil belongs to your blood._

_You don't have to convince me further, Takara. _The moment I felt the tortured aura of the trapped spirit beast I knew I couldn't back down. I could feel my own aura growing brighter and pushing at the confines of the dampening spell that kept me invisible to Daisuke's senses, but I didn't let it go. I needed to plan.

_The beast will fight for you. That monster will not be expecting it. Surprise him into dropping the sigil and grab hold of it. _She vibrated slightly before lifting from my hands and hovering in the air. I might have been impressed if the situation weren't so dire.

_That creature doesn't feel strong enough to even put up an attack and I don't think I can risk letting it potentially get hit. Its too weak..._There had to be another way. The thing wan't even strong enough to bare its own weight.

_Use the healing link spell. You'll have to go deeper into fugue because its above your casting level. It will pull on you hard considering the weak state he's in...and be careful. That rope is draining his power through the sigil. Do not let it drain you._

"I still can't see you, Princess, but I can feel your anger. Looks like you're having a strong reaction to my little friend." Daisuke lifted his foot and slammed it into the frail body before him.

And with that I dove into fugue with more force than I had intended. My sense of the room around me was blotted out like someone looking straight into the sun, everything glared with the prismatic star-bursts I'd come to associate with my own power. I felt like I'd licked one supercharged battery and got struck by lightning in the same instant. In my fight to keep from being torn apart by the primal home of my spirit, I lost hold of the cloaking spell that kept me hidden.

The power echoed demands at me like thunder, it was insistent and constant. I couldn't remember why I was there, who the other souls in the room were. I only knew what the prisms of light longed for and everything hinged on the rumble of consciousness that lit fiery sparks into the prisms that glittered in my senses.

_**Take the sigil. Save Byakko**__. _The voice was loud, female, and painful in the same way standing under an amp at a concert would hurt.

I was far deeper than I'd meant to go, but I couldn't pull back. _Too weak, I'm too weak!_

_**Take the sigil. Save Byakko.**_ The prisms of color began to swirl in a dizzying patter, sparks of green shot out over my body. I could feel them buzzing into my muscles like stinging jolts, my skin grew tight around the unexpected enhancement. _**Take the sigil. Save Byakko.**_

I felt myself grow stronger with each spark of green until finally the prismatic fire of fugue state was more tolerable. Daisuke had finally spotted me as if he sensed the energy sparking on me. I could no longer tell if the room was dark or bright, the prismatic color spray that defined the net of my senses made everything seem as if it were glowing to me. Each and every detail was there for my perusal. _**Take the sigil. Save Byakko.**_ This time, I acted on the command.

* * *

Kuwabara watched nervously as Sarai-san's back was devoured by the silky darkness of the room. Something about Daisuke set his teeth on edge, it was in the way the man's eyes flickered to the pretty girl when he thought no one was watching. When she'd dampened her energy, it had become a lot harder to focus on her. Focusing on it, he realized he could only tell by the completely _blank_ space she inhabited where not even the ambient energy of the room flowed.

When she lured the older man into the first trap, he'd cheered even though he couldn't figure out how she'd pushed him into the pillar from twenty feet away. The energy hadn't felt the same as Yusuke's spirit gun, or whatever Amaru had done with his palm. This felt similar to the barriers they'd walked through, only adjusted for the corporeal instead of the incorporeal. When she'd managed to smash his face into a pillar for the second time, he relayed the action back to Yusuke who couldn't see beyond the blanket of shadows. "Sarai-san got a second hit and she hasn't even moved yet."

Then Daisuke had pulled out the rope and his bad feeling raised by tenfold. That. Thing. Was. Evil. It made a shiver run down his spine. Sarai wasn't anywhere near it though and since Daisuke didn't have a chance of sensing her with his weak awareness levels, he changed tactics. Kuwabara watched in confusion as the man summoned...something.

That's when the energy of the room changed. The ominous feeling that had been pressing in on him since they'd walked in was chased away. Sarai's control had been snapped from within and prismatic color had flared out like a disco ball. He looked around the room at the pretty colors, but Yusuke couldn't seem to see them so he assumed that it was a spirit awareness thing. And then, just like when Yusuke had fought Kibano, that weird feeling seemed to come alive around her as her power fed from the prisms and ambient energy alike, strengthening her muscles, making them faster and more durable.

"Looks like she's finally serious," Genkai mused.

Kuwabara had to agree. She didn't have that power level before. She'd been holding back this whole time and he didn't know why. He didn't have time to think more because something new happened.

The fiery blue prism sparks seemed to weave themselves into a chain, which flowed out of her and snaked across the room, directly into the creature at the man's feet. "What is that?" The red head's voice normally sounded a bit confused, but it was thicker as he tried to puzzle out what he was watching. This fight was nothing like the ones him and Yusuke got into. There was a lot less movement and a lot more going on beneath the surface.

"She cast a healing link. I can't figure out why though..." Amaru the ninja was peering into the darkness as well. Suddenly the woman didn't seem as weak as he'd first assumed.

"Hmmm," was Genkai's reply. The old woman was watching intently and if he had to guess, he'd say she was excited by the recent turn of events.

Before anyone else could respond, Sarai sprinted forward. With each step, the blue chain grew thicker and brighter, pumping energy right into the creature. It was then he realized that it was a large cat of some kind. Emaciated in form and corrupted in spirit, he hadn't been able to tell. He had a whole new reason to hate Daisuke. "Knock him DEAD, Sarai-san!"

The girl leveled a sweeping kick to the back of Daisuke's legs just as the hunting cat lunged for the man's face. The older man dropped what he was holding in surprise as he tried to roll away from both of his attackers. Sarai jumped and reached out to grab the amulet Daisuke had been holding onto, but the rope unfurled on its own accord and whipped her right across the face. Her yelp came out loud and pained. The prismatic light bouncing around the room dimmed for a split second before the rope reared back, much like a snake about to strike.

"What is that?" It was Amaru asking the question this time.

Kuwabara watched and the rope finally struck. It hit Sarai again like a whip, once more across the face, and then coiled around her. The sparks of color dimmed once more, though this time they didn't get bright again.

"Vampiric rope. I haven't seen any in a very long time. Quite difficult to make-" Genkai started, but froze along with everyone else when the Sarai's shrill, pained scream echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls. It was a far more panicked, terror driven reaction than what the older woman had been expecting. She found the reason in the remnants of Sarai's power in the air.

The girl had seemingly lost control of everything in that moment. The colors of suffering and agony blotted out all the other color sparks that made up her energy, but it wasn't just her own. Kuwabara knew what ghosts felt like, the echos their haunted memories brought, the emotions they left behind when they'd suffered violent trauma. He felt that and it was coming from that rope. Fear, hatred, torment, all devoured by the rope from Daisuke's victims as it bound them while he systematically ruined and broke them down until there was nothing left. He could only feel it as a lingering echo, Sarai must have been in the middle of a storm. As a man, he couldn't stand for this. He started forward, but Genkai's voice made him still.

"Do not interfere, she knew the risk."

"How can you say that!?" Kuwabara was about to release a litany of reasons why he was _absolutely_ going to help her, but then a pulse echoed out through the room. And then another and another. What he sensed made his eyes grow wide.

* * *

I thought I was going to die. Even if I found a way to live through it, my sanity was reaching it's breaking point. Power bled out of me through the link and the whip. I was going to die in agony, screaming until my lungs bled and chased into death by the phantoms of this man's sin. I lay on my side and curled up like a fetus, but I could not stop screaming.

That's when I felt something hard and cold pressed between my knees and chest. The sigil. I'd been reaching for it when the rope had attacked me.

_Take the sigil._ The feminine voice was fainter through the leeching energy of the rope. While it was quieter, it also held a pleased note. _Save Byakko _it insisted.

Next, Takara's presence thrummed through my mind. She had a plan and I was too weak to do anything but let it happen. I felt her presence grow stronger as she came physically closer to me. She'd pushed my backpack along with her and when she appeared by my side I stopped pressing my legs against my chest. Instead of clattering to the floor, the sigil actually glowed and Takara flipped over, allowing it to sink into it's carved likeness on her back cover.

Something foreign flooded my consciousness. The twisted cat dissipated in the same moment I felt strength and stamina that I'd never known drown out my senses. There was a distinctly male presence. With each beat of my heart, it grew stronger until it eventually blocked off the feedback from the rope entirely. It kept growing and pulsing until there was an entirely new heartbeat and in the next moment white light flooded the room like an explosion. The ropes burst into flames, unable to cope with the foreign power as it blazed like a small sun, it fell into ash around me.

"_I will end this mortal's life." _The voice echoed around me, masculine and angry. I knew that this was not something I'd heard with my mind, but with my ears.

It was Byakko and he was furious. I silently agreed and kept my eyes open, unashamed of my decision. I felt only cold apathy that I would be the instrument of this man's death. He deserved something far less merciful and Byakko deserved his revenge.

With my acceptance, I felt the presence take over me and I watched passively as I shot forward with a speed I would never attain on my own. I slammed into Daisuke like a brick wall. With some surprise, I noted that my sense of pain was duller...or maybe I hadn't been damaged by the attack as much as I would have been normally. It was hard to tell when I wasn't really at the steering wheel, so to speak. Daisuke flew backwards, towards the gathered crowd and hit the wall with a snap. Light flickered over his shocked face and he tried to pull himself up, leaving bloody smears on the wall behind him.

I must have looked like a monster as I emerged from the shadows. The fear on his face was something I would never forget. It would haunt my nightmares, along with the blood draining from his ears and the way blood seemed to foam strangely at the corners of his mouth. I was so close already, my dull nails pressing into his windpipe on both sides as if I were about to quite literally rip it out.

Byakko must have taken pity on one or both of us in that moment. He drew my hand back and I could feel his presence changing shape within my soul. His words echoed around me again, "_Leave your toys and take your life."_

Daisuke didn't seemed to realize that Byakko was giving me control back. He started emptying his pockets, a task made much harder by his shaking, blood slicked hands.

I could feel Byakko's presence like a warm ball in my chest. There was another pulse and his energy started to coalesce, cradled in my arms. After a flash of light that blinded my senses, I found that I was holding a silver kitten with iron gray stripes. He was tiny and looked up at me with molten amber eyes. _I am reborn,_ his sleepy purr seemed to say. I opened my bag and placed the little cat onto the velvet I'd had Takara wrapped in earlier. On impulse, I grabbed the taser, not wanting it to go off somehow around the little cat.

Daisuke had finished his task and looked up to realize that his former slave, the thing that defeated him, was now a tiny sleeping fuzz ball and an irritating blind woman, who'd destroyed one of his most prized artifacts. Rage overtook reason and he grabbed the last artifact he'd set out. One he only used as a last ditch effort, The Arcane Kris, which was a wavy shaped ceremonial dagger. He lunged forward and aimed right for that infuriating floating spell book that the woman seemed so fond of.

Reacting on reflexes and instinct alone, Sarai jerked the taser up and aimed for his weakest spot. Pulling the trigger, she shot the electrified barbs right into the man's groin, getting a direct and close range hit. His scream rivaled the one she made trapped in his rope, he fell to the ground instantly, thrashing as the barbs did exactly what they were designed for.

When the electric shock wore off and he was left whimpering in pain on the floor, she leveled a none too delicate kick to his ribs and used the toe of her shoe to slide the strange looking dagger back to the pile of crap he'd taken out of his pockets. Daisuke passed out, unable to cope with the pain, splotches of blood stained his pants.

"Jeez, and she kicks the man while he's down..." Yusuke's voice sounded a little disturbed.

"Remind me not to piss her off..." Kuwabara's voice was a strained whisper.

"Is that incapacitated enough to end this?" Sarai shot a cold look over her shoulder. Every male in the room was looking at her like she'd just ripped off a puppy's head and danced in the blood fountain.

Genkai started to laugh. "That'll be a pleasant walk to the nearest hospital. Winner: Sarai."

* * *

**A/N**: So here is where things get a little wonky. I had this idea for a sigil with tied in with the four heavenly Kings, which already has parallels set up in the story. I will try to keep it a simple as possible. The kitten Byakko has nothing to do with the one in the anime. The Saint Beasts still exist. The Hakusho team still all represent different aspects of the Four Heavenly Kings. I wanted to include the same legend into the Scarred Background/Mythos. You'll be able to uncover more about the Sigil and the Four Heavenly Kings as the story progresses. Sarai _is not_ an aspect of any of the four. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel like the story gets good in this chapter and then just gets better. I need to figure out how to make the first four chapters just as interesting without taking away any of the set up.

**Please let me know how to improve or if you enjoyed it by leaving a review!**


	6. Genkai's Tests-Part Four

*Updated 3/14/2013 **This chapter was Beta read by akasoeki.**

* * *

Chapter Six: Genkai's Tests-Part Four

"Alright kiddies, lets start the semi-finals," Genkai's voice roused me from the cat nap I'd fallen into when the others started verbally working out the mechanics of what they'd seen take place in the fight between Daisuke and I. "The first match is Amaru and Yusuke."

The younger boy looked shocked and irritated. Amaru had this smug happy look. "Haha, I've been waiting for this."

"Woah, woah, woah, old lady! Can you at least throw another cigarette?" Yusuke growled and gestured animatedly with his hands.

"No, we won't be fighting the semi-finals in here." She turned and started heading back towards the door, which opened to reveal the radiant sunlight. Judging from the groans everyone else made, it must have been too harsh for their over-sensitive eyes.

"Follow me," Genkai ordered.

This time the group was lead further up the mountain. Yusuke and the girl, who he'd called Botan, were talking about how he was going to have a tough time winning while he was tired. They spoke of him needing to defeat some guy named Rando. I tried not to eavesdrop, but its difficult with senses like mine.

Byakko was nestled in my arms, sleeping. The little cat's spirit was strong, but it was nothing like when he'd been active in me for those scant seconds at the end of my fight. I tried to puzzle over why this could be when Takara interrupted my thoughts.

_You will have much to read when this is over. Do not worry about the depleted energy. Its normal for him to be at full strength when purified and awakened in you, but now he has his own form._ Much of what she said was still confusing, like starting a movie in the middle without even knowing what you were going to see. I knew it would make more sense when I could read the entries she was referring to, but it didn't stop the questions from popping up. My confusion didn't deter her from continuing, _As you get strong, so too will he. Eventually, he will fight for you again. Treat him well and protect him while he is weak. _Her advice I could take to heart.

When we finally came through the tree line, the forlorn landscape made me pause and pull Byakko closer up to my chest. The atmosphere was green, like a swamp. The gasses in the atmosphere rose up, turning the distant sky a toxic pea colored green. The trees were dead with spiky branches. Some jutted out of the ground at odd angles, but it was hard to tell if it was because of rot or some long ago force that uprooted them. There were ponds of swamp water dotting the land and the ground was covered in some of the thickest, healthiest grass I'd ever seen. When I sensed the startling number of spirits congregated over the terrain I realized it must have been fertilized with corpses. _Lots_ of corpses.

"This will be your new fighting ground."

"Uh...what is it?" Kuwabara rasped.

"This is the sight of an ancient battle. An entire army was overcome by madness." Genkai's voice was as close to reverent as I'd heard so far. "Thousands of soldiers attacked their own men." As she spoke, the spirits took shape and I could see ancient warriors in Samurai army, many carrying arrows protruding from their spirit forms. Some lurked in the distance, walking slowly, ominously, closer to the group. "Souls fill this place."

Kuwabara, who'd been growing edgier and edgier jumped back, "I'm seeing things here I never wanted to see!" He grabbed his head and I recalled his earlier words about coming to Genkai's because he wanted her to turn the volume down on his spirit awareness. "Please, please, someone take me home!" I felt my heart strings tug and moved to stand closer to him, hoping that my presence alone might help. He did glance over when I moved near, I saw his eyes rest on Byakko and soften.

"On this hillside, spirit energy begins to overtake the body. Its perhaps the best place on earth to use spirit power and so the best place for your fight," Genkai explained.

"Excellent, their energy is circulating through me now. I'm stronger already." Amaru really did look thrilled as he looked down at his glowing fist. After a minute, Amaru's entire body was covered in the glow.

Botan turned to Yusuke, "What about you?"

Yusuke looked at this finger and strained for a moment. "No use," he said finally. "I'm feeling some of my power coming back, but there's no way its enough to use my spirit gun."

As the ninja and the surprisingly resilient junior high boy squared off I felt drowsiness once again tug at my senses. "Hey Kuwabara-san," I whispered.

He looked over, "Huh?"

"Wake me up if something dramatic happens..." My voice was a bit higher pitched as the words fought to make it out over the yawn that overtook me. It took a few fumbling tries, but I managed to wrap my mind around a weak barrier spell. It was just big enough to cover me in a bubble when I sat on the grass. The ambient energy was enough to make it stronger and keep it running while I dozed. It appeared as a light blue mist around my form.

The restorative fugue state I slipped into was extra effective on this strange hill. Fugue itself is a very personal experience, as it is something deep within your soul. When in this state, I could usually feel Takara buzzing at the edges of the energy and even though I sometimes thought of her voice as coming from within, it was very distinct and separate from my domain. Until my fight with Daisuke, I'd never felt or heard other voices than my own originate from that spot, but, "_Take the sigil. Save Byakko._" had come from in there and it sounded different from what I identified as myself. It had come from within, though, not from somewhere else. It sounded of power, of nature and primal things, but was distinctly feminine. I chalked it up as a puzzle I'd ask Takara about later.

I floated in prismatic color for a while, feeling my energy brighten and my body begin to restore itself. Aches and pains began the slow journey towards normalcy and I basked in the feeling of not having to think or plan for a moment. I could just be. I'd only caught fleeting glimpses of this kind of carefree calm in the past. Once Takara had taught me how to reach it, I spent many hours a day training in partial fugue and at least some time just meditating and restoring balance to my being, much like I was now.

Time was a tricky thing to tell when in a restorative fugue state, but it couldn't have been more than fifteen or twenty minutes before I was instinctively snapped out of it by outside sources. An explosion had gone off and thick smoke was curling in the air over the battlefield. It had been loud enough that even Byakko was awakened from his much deeper sleep.

"Oh, perhaps I neglected to mention the gunpowder stored in the tip of every blade," Amaru's smug voice could be heard over the sound of something whistling through the air. It took me a minute to realize there were flying bits of metal zooming through the sky in search of a target. "They blow up on impact. Even if you dodge the blades, you can't avoid the explosion."

_If you have to fight him you can use your barrier to avoid that nasty result,_ Takara's voice whispered in my consciousness.

I smirked. _If I have to fight him, I'll put the barrier around him and let them explode inside._

_Or you could use high energy barriers to make false targets while you mask your own,_ the last voice was little more than a soft hiss in my mind. My eyes were drawn to the little cat in my arms. His ears flicked once, but his gaze was drawn to the two fighters.

My gaze wandered back to Yusuke as the shuriken came in for another swipe. My heart tugged in sympathy. The poor kid was out of luck, it seemed. I hoped he wouldn't die. I'd be willing to expend my energy and drop out to save either one of the kids. I wouldn't be able to stand myself as a human being if I didn't, curse or no curse. I had a kid brother their age back home and I hoped that someone would do that same for him.

Suddenly, Yusuke started running closer to us. "You have to listen to me Kuwabara!" he yelled. "You have to win the tournament now!" He swerved suddenly and headed for Amaru. I was confused. "See ya!" he yelled one last time.

_He's going to sacrifice himself..._Byakko's low voice held an appraising tone. _Interesting strategy, child._

"What do you think he meant? I thought he wanted to win," Kuwabara, it seemed, was confused as well.

"I see," Genkai spoke, "he knows he can't escape so he's trying to kill two birds with one bomb."

"Hey, what?!" Kuwabara's bark was filled with anxiety. "Urameshi! Don't do it! Can't you think this out a little more?!" I could tell by his stature that he was really worried about his friend, and though I hadn't known Yusuke very long, I found that I was as well.

Yusuke ran straight at Amaru, who seemed to be powering up his spirit energy attack. A starburst of shimmering blue and purple light appeared as he gathered the energy. He was just about to fire when Yusuke disappeared from view entirely. My senses felt him fall straight through the ground and into one of the murky ponds hidden in the grass. I could only assume that the pond scum covering the top was the exact shade of green as the grass, so it was camouflaged from immediate notice by everyone else.

A few seconds later, Amaru's own weapons collided into his spirit energy and caused a massive explosion that rocked the atmosphere. His body went flying, along with ripped bits of his clothes and his own blood. He hit the ground hard. From this distance away, I couldn't tell if it was the sort of thing he would get up from.

Botan and Kuwabara ran over to the scene of the explosion. "Do you see that? He's gone!" Kuwabara was looking around the ground as if expecting Yusuke to pop up out of nowhere.

I was just going to mention the water in case he was drowning, but then Yusuke's bubbles popped up out of the murky water and his hand came waving out of the mud. When he came out he was gagging out nasty water and gasping for air. He relayed that he hadn't been hiding to Kuwabara, who'd asked him, and that he'd slipped.

_That boy has the oddest luck, _I mused.

_One could say he has a touch of fate about him. Reminds me of someone actually..._Takara's tone took on a slightly smug tinge and I knew exactly who she was referring to.

_Shut it, Flatface, I'm going to break this curse if it kills me!_ I fist jabbed into the air as if making a declaration.

I could feel Byakko's alert presence, but he stayed silent. Instead of commenting, he flicked his ears over at the group, Genkai and Shorin had walked over to join the others. He could hear what I could not at this distance.

Instead of wondering what the pensive cat was thinking, I stretched my hands out to touch the barrier, which had grown much brighter and stronger during Yusuke's battle. With some focus, I started absorbing the energy from the barrier, along with the energy it had collected from the atmosphere.

_That was smart, brat,_ Takara's vibrations held a tinge of pride. _You found a way to gain back twice as much energy as the others could._

_You taught me to work smarter, not harder,_ was my quick response.

Byakko tensed some in my arms. Instinctively my fingers moved to scratch the spot behind his ears, "What's wrong little guy?"

He paused as if pondering the endearment, but didn't comment on it. _I overheard what Urameshi and Botan were whispering about. He's here to fight a demon in disguise._

That got my attention. Was that the "Rando" they were talking about? _By elimination, _he hissed, _it is the one called Shorin._

_How did he know it wasn't me?_ Not that I wanted to be a suspect, but Yusuke hadn't known me long enough to count me out and in reverse positions I wouldn't have counted him out.

_Botan recognizes the prismatic energy and what it means._ He tilted his head into my fingers and I moved closer to the group since the new battle seemed like it was about to begin.

_And what's that?_ I asked, but my question went unanswered, although I did get a vibe from Takara that prismatic energy would be explained in the book. It hit me suddenly, how irritating it was to have a book that only let me know things once I'd come in contact with them...and even then I had to wait until I had safe, focused times to study the damn thing. I always felt like I was a step behind where I wanted to be.

"Lets move to the second match of the semi-finals. Shorin and Kuwabara."

I sat down a respectful distance from Genkai. She was in front of me and to the left. With my renewed energy stores it was easy to grab the barrier spell, but instead of letting it go immediately I held onto it and adjusted my focus. Much of the time, intent, willpower and energy was all that was needed as long as I knew the theory behind the spell I called on, but if I wanted to adjust the parameters of the spell, I had to look at the equation that made it up and kept it balanced. _Takara, is there a way for me to not only absorb the ambient energy here, but any energy blast the shield takes?_

Takara thrummed in thought, I could feel her vibrations scanning along my equation, _Yes, I think so. You have the mental focus to bend the spell and maximize it to suit your needs, but it'll take longer than you have right now to figure out and set up._

_Set the barrier up now,_ Byakko's mental hiss was a command, not a request.

It was then that I felt Shorin's spirit energy mutating and sparking up. Flaming balls of energy shot straight at Kuwabara, who dodged the first two. The fighters were only fifteen or so feet away from me, ten from Yusuke and Botan. I dropped my mental pondering and flung the spell out in a fear response. It went wider than I intended, covering all of the bystanders, instead of just myself. It had taken more energy with it that I'd been prepared for, causing the onset of a headache that settled behind my eyes.

I noticed Genkai's attention flicker in my direction, Botan's as well, but I just stared at my hands in shock. This was definitely the biggest barrier I'd ever cast.

Shorin's next fireball was summoned into existence. Kuwabara pulled his own energy sword into the atmosphere and batted the fireball right back at Shorin.

_Why do you think they're after this demon? You said not all demons are evil-...What the fuck is he doing?_ My original thought had been cut off by the strange incantation Shorin was reciting. It felt awful when he said it, the power in his voice was a dark thing. His eyes glowed red and he stared at Kuwabara fiercely as the taller boy charged at him with his spirit sword raised high.

_Well, that wasn't a smart move,_ Takara hummed.

Byakko's voice was soft and groggy, _I'll never understand why people let wizards finish their incantations before trying to bash their faces in._ He rested his little chin down on my forearms, looking cute, adorable, and completely at odds with his violent words.

Before my eyes, Kuwabara shrank into the grass and disappeared. I watched in stunned shock. That was _far_ beyond anything I was capable of.

_Sarai, that's beyond what you'll be capable of after fifty years of hardcore study. He is old. _Takara's voice was not mocking, but clear and honest as if trying to get me to understand the gravity of the situation. _This is no longer an option for you. If that is the least of his powers you would still need to drop out._

My first instinct was denial, but then Shorin leaned down and picked up the red head, squeezing him cruelly. Shorin slowly broke the boy's arm. I felt bile rising in my throat as Kuwabara begged for mercy. It was sickening and I truly had no idea what the hell I could do in this situation besides set up a healing link...and that would just get me killed if Shorin never stopped.

"I can't stand this lady! I'm going in there!" Yusuke yelled.

"No, I'll call the fight. That's enough Shorin." Genkai's voice was still calm and collected.

Shorin just gave off a dark little chuckle, "Ooooh right." He'd drawn out the sound like a child who'd been told they couldn't have their desert until after they finished their vegetables. I saw something in his eyes, something dark and hungry and vicious. He continued to squeeze Kuwabara's ribs until there were little popping noises.

Yusuke snapped, "Ah! This punk's not going to listen to you anymore old lady!" He started running forward.

I stood too and with a whiplash of energy pulled in my barrier and the meager amount of ambient energy it had gathered. I wasn't sure what was about to happen, but if Yusuke was going to try and take him down for cheating...well, I'd probably help.

Suddenly Shorin literally threw Kuwabara through the air like a tiny, broken little doll. As injured as he already was, I didn't know if he would survive the impact with the ground.

With another whiplash of blue energy I pulled the healing link spell into existence and snapped it onto his tiny form before he could hit the surface. I felt the damage of the impact run through my body instead of his, though the pain was both of ours to share. So intense and cruel were the breaks in his bones that I was overcome with the sudden onslaught of agony and sunk to the ground, gasping for breath.

I'd dropped Byakko, needing my hands to keep my face from slamming into the ground. Being a cat, he of course landed on his feet. With a hot, concerned gaze the little cat looked up at me with a mix between agitation and pity. The pain was so strong I couldn't focus enough to actually allow the healing to begin.

"Takara." My moan was pathetic, but I'd never been in this much pain before. It was like Kuwabara's arms had been crushed and there were several more breaks besides that.

_Focus,_ she growled. _The link will be more effective at a closer distance. Move. _She used the same tone of voice she used in my most intense and dangerous training sessions, the one that brooked no argument.

It took every ounce of willpower I had, but I managed to make it to my feet and stagger over to Botan and the broken boy. Byakko stayed ahead of me. On some level I knew Yusuke and Shorin were fighting again, but I had to focus on what I was doing, despite all the screaming, growling and cackling coming from that direction. When I finally made it, I knelt down and placed a hand over Kuwabara's chest. Byakko curled up by the red head's ear and started purring, as if trying to reassure the teen in his questionably conscious state.

It took several moments for me to clear the pain out of my head to start scanning his injuries with my power. They were so extensive I couldn't see how mundane medicine would ever fix the damage. I was interrupted by the darkest presence I'd ever felt in my life. When I looked up, I realized Rando had revealed his true form and was about to take on Yusuke at full power.

* * *

**A/N**: I would have updated sooner but I got a Beta! :) We've been working on editing all the previous chapters and she's almost finished editing up through Chapter 17 already. Thanks akasoeki. :) Next Chapter: Shit. Gets. Real.

**If you liked the story please leave a review. :) **


	7. Genkai's Tests-Part Five

**This chapter was Beta read by akasoeki.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Genkai's Tests-Part Five

The situation was pretty dire.

The demon Rando had crippled Kuwabara, who lay broken on the ground in front of me. Yusuke was tough and had a habit of clinging on til the end, but he'd been pretty tired even before this fight started. He stood between the bystanders and Rando, panting with exhaustion. Genkai was determined to let events play out as they would and Botan just stood on the sidelines, occasionally shouting in fear or encouragement. I knew I didn't have a chance in hell at fighting off Rando. Offensive spells were at a higher level than what I was capable of controlling. I'd learned the barrier trick in defiance of that, but something told me it would take more than tricks to fight off the terrifying demon before us.

I could heal Kuwabara- if not fully, then at least as much as possible- but that would leave me weak and unable to defend myself. I could do the same for Yusuke, but that would also make me vulnerable AND a target, as I'm sure Rando wouldn't be pleased. If Yusuke fell, though, there would be nothing stopping Rando from ripping out my throat and pissing on my corpse. With all the easy routes leading to sudden death, I felt like I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Linked as I was with Kuwabara, I decided to deal with him first. With my hand resting on his chest gently, I mentally pushed the sense of pain down until it went from "all encompassing firestorm" to "bonfire" levels, which were much more tolerable by comparison. After that I pulled a barrier into existence around us, this one was stronger than my previous two, corporeal and quite visible to even the untrained eye.

With a deep breath, I closed my eyes and entered fugue state. It switched my view of the barrier until I could see the equations and spinning theory that created it from the mass chaos of symbols, numbers, and intentions that made up my power like grains of sand on a beach. Fortunately, what I needed to modify was relatively simple. I'd already tried it on myself, but since I wasn't the target, it required a bit more thought.

_To do what you're thinking you need to draw a symbol on him,_ Takara's voice cut into my thought process. I didn't have anything to draw with. No ink, no anything, so that didn't really help.

_Use your blood,_ came Byakko's quiet suggestion. He was still sitting right by Kuwabara's head, purring softly.

_That would work. We were going to start on blood as a spell component soon, but I didn't think you were going to need such high level spells so early in your training..._Takara's voice sounded apologetic in my mind.

I didn't remember the pocket knife until after I bit down hard on my lip. The skin was softer and more delicate there, cutting easily and allowing blood to well up around my teeth without much force.

_Now smear a dot on his body, connect the spell to the magic in your blood. The intent is important, and keep a tight hold on it, _Takara advised. _It'll be stronger than you expect, but if you let go, you could kill him or yourself by accident._

I took a few deep breaths to steel myself against whatever was about to happen. With a slow movement, I touched my fingertip to my bloody lip. The spell was eager to attach itself to the blood and already I could feel it tugging at my core, but I slammed down on it with my will and wiped the blood drop right onto the side of Kuwabara's neck. When it actually flared to life around me, I felt an intense jerk in my being, but held fast, growling in my effort to keep it from going awry. Everything held together nicely and I could feel the link I'd created between Kuwabara and the barrier I cast.

The mechanics of the spell are pretty interesting to me. You've got to set up a perimeter so that any damage done to the barrier doesn't transfer over, collecting instead in the ambient energy, much like the enhancement technique that I had used in my fight with Daisuke. From there, I can tweak it so that the energy is stripped of it's impurities and altered into a healing spell. Because the spell is self contained, it restores health much slower than if I were to just do it myself. It's basically using free energy from the air and I only have to expend what the barrier and link spell costs, which was much less by comparison to what I would need to expend in order to heal Kuwabara's crushed limbs. The kid was gonna be passed out for quite a while, but I'd do my best to restore the use of his limbs as long as Rando didn't kill us before we left the hill.

With that done I turned my attention to the two fighters. Rando was taller in his true form than Shorin was. He had bright red hair and pale off-white skin with dark purple scars and spider veins. There were ultramarine blue markings on his face that vaguely looked like a spider. He wasn't wearing a shirt and stood with his arms crossed over his heavily muscled frame, cocky stance and cruel amused eyes on display.

"Urameshi..." Kuwabara moaned from the ground. "Are you ready to fight...cause I'm ready as soon as you are..."

"Huh, even when losing consciousness, that boy has a one track mind," said Genkai.

_Stay with him in the barrier, Byakko. _It was worded like an order, but it was more of a request as I freely stepped through the glowing energy field. My own healing link dropped, I felt much more focused as I stood beside the other two women.

"Neat trick, that spell you used. Where did you learn it?" Genkai asked without taking her eyes from the boy and the demon staring each other down.

"The barrier and linking spell I learned from Takara, the spell book. When you explained the special atmospheric conditions of this land I realized I could chain the barrier spell to grow as it collects energy and then absorb the spell back like I normally do, only with more energy; thus gaining back energy my body collects and energy the barrier collects." My eyes flickered over to Genkai, "I would just heal him, but since Rando plans to kill us all, I feel like I must play by a different set of rules than I normally would."

"Hnn," the old woman smirked. "And those would be?"

"No offense, but I wasn't here to learn your technique in the first place. If Yusuke wins he's more than welcome to them..."

"I feel there's a "but" hanging on that statement," Genkai prodded. "Would it have to do with if Rando wins?"

"I'm not going to die so that your power can live on in the strongest moron that happened to make it here. I will resurrect the three fighters on this field in order to protect myself." My senses flared outward until I found Amaru's unconscious form laying thirty feet behind us in the grass.

"That would be quite a feat, girl." Genkai's appraising eyes strayed from Yusuke and his valiant fight, only to press down on me. "How about a deal..." the weight of her gaze returned to the two men facing off on the battleground. "Do not interfere in Yusuke's battle. If he wins I will see what I can do about your curse, but I'd also like to know more about that spell book of yours..."

If Yusuke didn't survive, there was a pretty high chance that neither would Genkai or myself. I could accept her deal, if the boy lost I'd do whatever I had to in order to survive. Until then, I would wait.

"Deal."

* * *

"This is always the hardest part..." Rando's voice was soft and calculating as he started walking forward. My attention snapped up to his advancing body and I realized I needed to get ready for the second part of my plan. "Choosing what technique to use first." Yusuke had fallen to his knees by the time Rando was standing in front of him. The boy was just clearly exhausted.

"KICK HIS BUTT YUSUKE!" My yell was loud enough now that they weren't fighting and the demon was just drawing near to him like a circling shark. It wasn't until after I yelled that I realized I'd forgotten the honorific. _Well, I suppose if it pisses him off he'll just have to survive this little ordeal and yell at me to my face. _I could do no more for him than offer my support before getting to my own tasks.

"I'll be back..." I murmured to Genkai, who nodded, her eyes not straying from the scene before her.

I heightened my senses with a partial fugue state to keep from falling into the marsh water and headed back to Amaru's forgotten form. The ninja was still out cold from his fight with Yusuke. His own strength kept the blasts from killing him, but he was _very_ weak, in a lot of pain, and unable to heal himself. There were lines of tension and agony carved into his sleeping face and I could smell singed skin and the coppery tang of blood as I knelt down beside him.

Unconscious, he was unable to block the mental probing as my prismatic spirit energy focused on him. Ignoring his energy signal, I adjusted my focus to read the extent of the damage his body had taken. The feedback made me cringe. It was much worse than I'd thought. There were dozens of twisted shrapnel bits buried in various sections of muscle tissue from his shoulders down to just above his belly button. Luckily, they had missed his organs. And lucky still was the fact that he was on a mountain with two healers because mundane medicine would not have been able to easily restore full function to the affected areas.

Exposed as we were on the battlefield, I had to risk moving him back to the barrier. With two fighters as powerful as Rando and Yusuke, I didn't want to chance being hit by a stray attack.

Amaru was just a bit taller than me, but his well trained body was much heavier with muscle. Carrying him wasn't an option because I couldn't spare the focus or energy on an enhancement spell when I was going to have to do so much healing right afterwards. I'd have to force consciousness on him and help him walk back. It wasn't going to be pretty, the pain was going to be intense, but it had to be better than bleeding out on the ground while a demon ruthlessly mauled the rest of us.

With a sigh, I moved my hand over to press against his forehead. As long as I was touching him I could suppress the pain enough to keep him from just automatically passing back out, but that meant I had to bear it as was going to suck. A lot.

The blues and whites of the prismatic coloring sparkled brighter and began to join together in a current that vibrated and hummed where our skin was connected. I felt a sharp tearing sensation spread like fire over my chest and down my ribs. It did hurt a lot, but it was still far more bearable than the pain Kuwabara had suffered through. In comparison, it wasn't that bad.

Amaru grunted softly. The lines of pain on his face intensified for a moment, then relaxed. "Nnrrrr," he opened his eyes and looked up at me in confusion and then agitation, "What are you doing to me?"

"Its not safe here. The demon has gone crazy and I'm moving you into the barrier I made so I can heal you," my head tilted in the direction of the battle and his eyes flickered that way.

Once he caught sight of Rando flinging Yusuke around like a yo-yo, his eyes widened. "Oh..." his eyes locked on my face again, "Why are you helping me? You friend almost died fighting me..."

"Look, don't ask stupid questions right now. Wait 'til after we're safe behind the barrier," my tone was firm and I started pulling him up. We both winced at the same pain.

He accepted my help without further comment and we very slowly made our way back to the barrier. Once there, I had to adjust my grip on him and lay my palm on the barrier. I could get through easy, but I had to "tell" it to let Amaru in with me. With that done, I pulled him through and had him lay down on the other side of Kuwabara.

I'd had to let go of him while I moved to sit down and get comfortable for the arduous task of removing each bit of metal. I thought the pain would overcome him for a minute, but he just grit his teeth and shut his eyes in an impressive scowl. I grabbed his hand, the thrum of energy that lessened his pain started buzzing between our joined flesh. His eyes snapped opened and locked on me again, "How are you doing that? It is you, right?"

"Its a link spell, this one splits your pain between the both of us. I needed you conscious," I was starting to understand why all the great wizards were mysterious and never explained anything. It was getting quite repetitive to explain these basic concepts to outsiders. I flicked my energy against him so I could decide where to start, but now that he was awake, he subconsciously blocked my efforts as his gaze seemed to take in the barrier, Kuwabara, and the surrounding area. "Can you not fight me, please. It'll take more energy if I have to force my way in and I'd rather save that for, you know, the healing part..."

He looked at me confused, puzzling out my words, but then it seemed to click behind his eyes. He took in a deep breath that made him wince and let it out slowly. I felt the static energy dissipate and nudged my energy through him again. I worked with one hand, the other was locked tightly in Amaru's grip as he coped with the pain.

Each piece of metal had to be pulled out slowly. Shallow and sluggishly seeping cuts I left for were quite deep and required immediate attention after the jagged metal barb was pulled out. Blood would well up and pour out of him very quickly and I had to use raw energy to cauterize the wound, which was painful, but accurate. It required most of my focus as I didn't want to nick anything important.

I only had a few pieces left when I felt Kuwabara's soul leave his body. I stopped what I was doing and focused on the other boy. His heart was still beating and his lungs were still breathing, but his soul shot up into the air and then zoomed passed Genkai and Botan. There was nothing I could do about that, I just hoped the boy was okay and then went back to work.

I had just pulled out the next piece when a mass of spirit energy threatened to block out my senses and I had to pause entirely until I could focus properly again. The strange energy was human, but a bit of an anomaly and I vaguely recognized it as Yusuke's, only far more unrestrained. Both Amaru and I watched as chunks of (mutant?) fish and bog water seemed to rain down from the sky. Rando did not look pleased.

Kuwabara's soul shot through the barrier and back into his body again. After focusing on him for a few moments to make sure all was well with him, he murmured, "All he needed was a good insult..." Even in his sleep, the boy was one of the most spiritually aware people I'd ever met.

Yusuke wasn't anywhere in sight and Rando was pointing his finger out at the water, waiting for the boy to resurface. There was lethal red energy pooled at the tip of his pale digit. I pulled my attention away and refocused on Amaru's wounds, working a little quicker. I'd just pulled out the last shard when Yusuke's voice echoed over the field.

"Funny thing about swamps!" Yusuke's yelled, "They're just always connected to another one!" He'd made a running leap from one of the marsh shallows behind Rando. By the end of his statement his finger had blue energy pulled into it, like Rando's only more...passionate.

The two shot off their attacks at the same time. Rando's demonic red energy hit Yusuke's blue and it crackled where the opposing energy met. The human boy didn't seem to hold back anything and it was his blue energy that ended up punching a pathway through Rando's attack.

"Do you still think I'm a fool for not taking him out of the fight?" Genkai chuckled, her snark aimed at Botan, as if she'd planned it all along.

I cast my senses out and felt the demonic aura growing stronger and more volatile beneath the surface of the murky water. As the liquid started to boil I focused on Amaru once more. I used the same linking spell on him that I'd used to attach the barrier and it's excess energy into his form. I'd just attached everything and felt down the lines of energy to make sure he was healing properly when the water seemed to explode upwards again.

It evaporated into steam, leaving one highly pissed off demon at the bottom. His red aura was thicker, brighter, and far more ruthless than it had been minutes before when he'd been in a more...playful mood. "You have caused me pain," his voice was low, copper gaze intense, "I do _not_ like that."

"What a fucking hypocrite," my low growl was in English and Amaru's eyes locked on my mouth, knit in confusion. Takara shushed me, but my blood was boiling. This sadist had just spent the last part of his day defining new levels of pain for his last two opponents, but someone gives him a little owie that doesn't even leave a mark and suddenly its _serious business?_

I couldn't watch as he ruthlessly pummeled Yusuke's non-responsive form. The boy took the beating and laid stunned on the ground where the red headed demon threw him. "Wow, this boy's attack was really something," he started when he had dropped Yusuke to the ground. "I barely have the energy to destroy him."

"Even though I can't move right now, I'm very dangerous," Yusuke warned. I was quickly becoming attached to the cocky brat's quips. I sincerely hoped he made it through this ordeal, but Rando's admission of weakness brought a bit of lightness to my heart.

"Amaru-san, I'm going to restore your energy now. If Yusuke dies, you have to promise me to ruthlessly attack that demon until he's dead. Is this acceptable to you?" My hand was still resting in his as he looked up at my face again.

He thought it over for a few seconds and then smirked, "Sounds like a job, though I suppose I do owe you for the healing..."

"Only interfere if Yusuke-san loses. Kuwabara-san will be up as well. I only have enough energy to restore you guys for..." my consciousness flickered to Takara for a moment, her answer was quick, "Ten minutes. Then, you'll still be healed but your energy will go back to it's current levels and your mind will need a rest." When Amaru nodded in understanding, I squeezed his hand before letting go and getting comfortable for traveling deeper into fugue. Just before my focus turned inward I felt Byakko crawl into my lap and make himself comfortable there, rumbling his little purr against my thigh.

* * *

The atmosphere was intense. Rando was talking to Yusuke again, but the younger boy wasn't responding anymore. Genkai watched with seemingly impartial eyes. Botan stood next to her, tense and worried, as she tried to send positive mental vibes to the spirit detective she'd grown so fond of. Sarai's barrier had steadily gotten stronger and brighter even as it siphoned some of it's energy off to the two wounded occupants inside.

Yusuke just laid there as Rando started chanting the same incantation that had made Kuwabara's body so tiny and fragile. It seemed Yusuke didn't have the energy to move and Rando didn't have the energy to properly kill him. He'd just finished the last syllable of his incantation when the most unexpected thing happened.

The blue energy color of Sarai's barrier flared and collapsed from within as it was overtaken by a burst of prismatic energy. It swirled wide around them and licked soothing but tingling trails of energy against Botan and Genkai's backs. Everyone seemed to turn and look at the shocking color spray, but it only lasted for a few seconds before pulling back down and revealing the standing, alert, and conscious forms of a fully healed Amaru and Kuwabara. Sarai was on the ground, legs crossed and head bowed like someone meditating. It was hard to focus on her form, as the prismatic light seemed to be focused there and glowed hot and bright with multi colored sparks of energy cycloning around her like a whirlwind.

"Now that is worth my time..." Genkai murmured.

Before anyone had a chance to do anything, the situation took yet another unexpected turn. Rando started shrinking. He screamed as his form grew smaller, diminishing until he was no bigger than Yusuke's hand.

"How did this happen?!" he screamed.

Amaru walked forward with Genkai and Botan. Kuwabara had been looking down at his arms in amazement, but he strolled forward just behind the others to peer at the tiny menace that had caused him so much pain.

"You're the slave of your own technique," Genkai began to admonish him for not having the foundation and practice to know the limitations and principles of his stolen powers.

Yusuke stood and walked over to the little creep, letting gravity do all the work as he elbow dropped the miniaturized demon. "And that, boys and girls," he murmured, "Is my super elbow drop." He was completely exhausted. "How is it you're up and walking around, Kuwabara?"

"Sarai-san's pretty lights did everything. I feel invigorated!" He pumped his fist.

"It won't last," Amaru intoned. "She said we had about ten minutes before going back to being just as exhausted as before. We were just an insurance policy in case you didn't pull through." His eyes were drawn back to the girl who was deep in a trance.

When Botan finished congratulating Yusuke she looked over as well. "That must be one strange curse..."

Genkai's voice was thoughtful as she spoke, "That's not the curse. That's just who she is. It just so happens that her kind are cursed. I'm surprised she made it to her age without activating it..."

"If we're done here, I'm going to carry her back to the temple before we both pass out. You'll have those two as dead weight as it is..." Amaru's eyes flickered to Genkai.

"Fine," she groused.

As Amaru picked the girl up, a thought, her thought, flickered over his senses and he turned back towards the older woman for a moment, "She says you should check over Kuwabara again. She's never healed such an extensive wound and wants to make sure he keeps full function of his arms."

As Genkai nodded and headed over to the redhead, the ninja disappeared in a flash. He pushed himself to make it back to the temple before they both passed out. He made it in record time.

With a gentle movement, he sat Sarai on the ground and rested her head on the temple wall. He was beside her at a respectful distance, but couldn't help but feel his gaze return back to the riot of color that dazzled his senses.

Eventually, the color flickered around her and died out. He watched as she seemed to return to herself only to be pulled into unconsciousness by extreme exhaustion. A few seconds later, he saw darkness gathering at the corners of his own vision and let himself doze off naturally.

* * *

**A/N**: When I was initially writing this chapter, I finished this one and the two before it in the same night. When my fiance read everything the next day he liked everything, but this chapter and based on his advice I started from scratch and went a new direction. It was pretty awesome, there's an important character element that shows up in this chapter that will be discussed next chapter. Teaser Time: It involves Amaru.

**Also: **I wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who left comments and followed so far!

* * *

**Please let me know how to improve by reviewing. :)**

_Let me know how often I should be updating. I'm not really sure. Twice a week? Once a week? _


	8. DC- Six Months of Summer

**This chapter was Beta read by akasoeki.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: DC- Six Months of Summer

The prick of the needle didn't sting as much as I remembered. As a blood drop welled up, I lowered my hand to the blank page Takara had opened to. Crimson spread like a spider's web, soaking into the page and forming words that became stationary once they reached the right spot. I needed to add more blood to the page occasionally when there wasn't enough to continue.

As Takara drew in the blood, only the brightest memories that created the words flashed through my mind. The last six months seemed to pass by in a scant handful of heart beats.

* * *

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was and a feeling of panic overwhelmed my weak senses as I tried to feel for Rando's demonic energy.

_You're okay,_ Byakko mewled_, Genkai's temple is safe. _He was curled right beside my face, little nose tucked against my cheek. His fur felt silky and warm and the little purr that rumbled through our contact comforted me just as much as his words.

"Is everyone else okay?" My voice was raspy and dry.

_Kuwabara made a full recovery. Yusuke is training with Genkai. Takara is asleep, but since you're conscious I'm sure she'll be around soon. Amaru wanted to wait til you woke up, but everyone else is gone. _His rough tongue dragged over my cheek, _Glad you're up, Sarai._

* * *

Walking was painful. Actually, it was moving that was painful. Though there were no burns on my skin, I felt a tad bit singed. Little pricks of pain covered my skin like I'd been rolling in an ant hill. Takara told me it was from having to call forth so much prismatic energy. I just wasn't strong enough to go that deep into fugue without guidance. I could summon too much energy and be burned alive by my own light. I took her lesson to heart with each excruciating footstep.

I hadn't woken up for three days after Rando's defeat. Even fugue was beyond me at the moment. Byakko scolded me when I'd tried to enter it and told me that it was an subconscious defense mechanism. Drained as I was, I'd have to be a fool to try and go into the well spring even a little. I felt so disconnected from myself. Even my "sense" felt fuzzy. Had I been able to walk any faster than my current snail's pace, my dulled eyesight would have hampered me anyways.

* * *

Genkai had promised to help me with the curse, but she was mostly busy training Yusuke. I was in no hurry. It took a week to shake off the mess I'd made of myself and after that I could continue to pursue Takara's library of information. She had tons of new stuff for me to read and new training exercises to incorporate into my daily routine.

Amaru didn't feel like he'd repaid his debt yet. He must have had a chat with Genkai when I wasn't around because he apparently secured permission to stay and train me. I was pleased, surprised, and confused by his offer. I was even dreading it a little bit. I knew what Yusuke was going through with Genkai and I just didn't think I had it in me to be that damn stubborn. I flat out told Amaru that I didn't care what demon might eat me, I wasn't sleeping with snakes for three weeks.

That cracked his stoic look. He started laughing. It was nice.

* * *

Training with Takara has taken on a whole new level of intensity. She's worried that, with one demon knowing that a Scarred Daughter is out and unbound, that more will come looking. She wants me to be prepared. It has been a thought that has plagued my mind since I started reading through the other journal entries. (It still completely dumbfounds me. The purpose of that old ritual was to actually link each of the Daughters' journal to the original source- Takara. Wait til Gran finds out!)

Anyways, the mechanics of the curse itself are still a mystery Takara refuses to expand on, but apparently while human males don't have the power to trigger a forced activation during sex, demons do. Scarred Daughters in the past have been raped and forcefully bound to the demon that hurt them. Just one more reason to _hate_ this curse. We're like super batteries and a last ditch life force for them to pull on. It has to do with whatever my "destiny" is (i.e. complete bullshit). But like all things, true intentions can be warped into something darker.

My waking hours are now taken up by Amaru and his training, my sleeping ones are taken up by Takara or occasionally Byakko. Fortunately, this craziness won't last for very long. Six months, like Yusuke, and I'll be done.

* * *

Amaru is impressive. To be completely honest, we have a bit of chemistry, but he's been very...hmm...professional about everything, so I've been a good girl and haven't flirted a bit. (Not that I'm even sure I'd know how to flirt, given the cultural barrier between us.)

At first he asked me about my past fighting experience and I told him that he'd really seen it all. I wasn't a fighter and didn't really have any training to speak of. (I was not going to offer up a summer's worth of YMCA karate lessons to a man who dedicated his life to the ways of the Shinobi.)

He then asked me about my weaknesses. It was hard for me, so I took suggestions from Takara who'd already been training me for so long. She spoke -out loud- to him, startling both of us. When she was done with her spiel, I added in that my ankle was very weak, as was the hip on the same side.

He asked why I didn't heal them. "To be honest," I answered, "Until my balance improves, it'll be useless. I'll just keep re-injuring them."

He's working on a lesson plan of sorts and until then (and every day for the rest of my life) I'm supposed to add in some physical exercises he's showed me.

I swear the man gets a maniacal gleam in his eye when he bursts into my room in the morning and pesters me until I crawl out of bed to go for a run with him. And I do mean run, he told me to strike the word "jog" from my dictionary and that if I don't keep pace he's going to set his shuriken after me so that I'll have proper motivation if I need it.

Didn't realize these less-than-subtle threats brought out the hellcat in me. I broke my no flirting rule after that. It was quite satisfying to watch the blush color his face before I sprinted off ahead of him. He got to eat my dust for all of twelve seconds before he recovered and caught up, dashing ahead of me and encouraging me to go faster. If I had the energy to be facetious, I had energy to run faster.

Heh. The man thinks I'm lacking serious intent. We'll see.

* * *

I learned some about the sigil last night. It was a rather strange story and I still feel like I'm not getting all of it. Like...they gave me the plot of the movie, but then left out the "why" of everything.

Anyway, there are several lesser sigils. Apparently in the past it was common for the Scarred Daughters to receive their Great Grandmother's sigil the same day they got their first diary. (Which basically happens whenever you reach sexual maturity.) Lesser sigils are attuned to the energy of the Four Heavenly Kings. There's a legend I don't really understand about how they wanted to bridge the Kine. (Takara said Kine was a catch all word for living creatures: human, animal, or demon.) Blah, blah, blah, it summons a spirit familiar (proper term: spirit beast) of one of the four aspects depending on the nature of the sigil owner.

There was only one greater sigil, with the ability to summon all four aspects. It is the original that the progenitor of our line created, and Daisuke managed to get it from somewhere. It was originally lost during the inquisition, along with our knowledge of just about everything. Takara had been lost long before that, but she wouldn't say how. She also wouldn't tell me more about the sigil itself, just that we were lucky I got it. The sigil is still attached to her back cover.

I asked her why only Byakko was here if there were three more spirits it could call. She told me it had been warped by centuries of misuse and I would not be able to summon them until I healed the sigil. The other three would be reborn when I was strong enough to call them. (The sigil has gemstones on it and looks kinda like a compass to me. The west gem shines white. The other three are empty looking and dull. She says I have to heal their spirits, that they're basically comatose from all the suffering they've endured since the sigil was lost.)

I still plan to break my curse, but once I found out there were actually spirits trapped inside this thing, suffering and unable to move out of the darkness, I decided that I had to do what I could for them. I've been reading all the information Takara has given me, but it's kinda vague...

Oh! And freakin' awesome, but she has a new section on Artifact Crafting that I just can't stop pouring over. It's by FAR the most complex theories that she's shown me and the spell components vary from the mundane to the absurdly exotic. I can already think of a handful of items that I want to make before I leave.

* * *

So, as it turns out, Amaru has a really nice ass.

Okay, so it started out as an innocent sparring lesson. We'd trekked out into the mountains. He wanted me to train on rocky terrain. (Always testing my balance, that one.) We were on a river bank and the river itself was a torrent of powerful rapids.

I was running around like an insane child as he chased me and tried (succeeded) to peg me with pebbles. He was absolutely ruthless about it and it was incredibly dark before either of us really realized it. Rather than head back to Genkai's we decided camping out might be a better option since it wasn't supposed to rain.

I was sitting on a rock that hung over the rapids. It was beautiful and thrilling even in my non-standard senses. Amaru had been rifling through his pack until he came over and sat beside me. He had some trail rations, which he was kind enough to share as he quizzed me about battle tactics. I stretched out, laying down on my back and staring up at the sky. Everything was peachy, until the wind picked up.

Apparently the rock wasn't quite in the ground solidly enough for both of our weight on the overhang AND the wind, because there was a clacking noise as it suddenly started to tip towards the rapids. We both jumped for safety, apparently to the same spot.

I practically tackled him mid air. He might have been able to correct his landing if I hadn't also tried to correct mine; needless to say, we landed in a tangle of limbs and bruised bits. I scraped my knuckles on the ground, but his ass landed on my hand.

It was a fair trade though. He accidentally headbutted my boobs on the way down. xD

Between pebble target practice and getting smashed between the rocks and the hard place (insert appropriate sex euphemism here) I'm covered in bruises.

* * *

After two months of Amaru's training, I think I'm starting to feel a difference. Its weird and difficult to describe. The most noticeable thing is that, even as hard as he pushes me, all the exercise makes me feel like I have more energy than I would if I had sat around and read Takara all day.

There are also a lot of little things I've noticed. Small spells don't require partial fugue state anymore. The medium ones I'd learned that required deeper levels of fugue can be achieved at a more shallow level. Things that I've practiced over and over are becoming more energy efficient and are easily maximized to my needs.

Amaru has been paying special attention to my lack of coordination. Apparently, I think too much. He watched me dancing one day and realized there was a definite difference between the smooth, spontaneous movements of my dances and the awkward ones of my steps. Now, he trains me for balance (which is a story all on its own. Remember what a 'Skip-It' was? Now imagine it was a ball and chain made of energy and I get to fling that around at high speeds while dodging an insane ninja) but he also randomly sneak attacks me to test it and adjust his teaching methods.

Don't worry, I found a way to get back at him. Its super effective. (Read: If you can make a ninja blush in five seconds flat, you win life.)

* * *

When I walked outside after dinner (one of the few the four of us were actually together for) Genkai was building a bonfire with Amaru.

And then she ordered Yusuke to meditate in it. There was lot of yelling on his part until she finally whacked him on the head and shoved his ass right into the flames. Genkai is very much a 'sink or swim' kind of instructor.

I was so amazed by how the flames licked the boy's skin, but did not harm it once he reached his focus. _Takara, can I learn that?_

She laughed at me and gave me a name to look up next time I was reading some of the journal entries left behind by other Scarred Daughters. It seems that I can, in fact, learn that.

It was a similar instance that lost the majority of the Mayfield family records in the witch trial days. Someone had seen my ancestors pricking their fingers and smearing blood on their journal pages. The books, of course, couldn't be read by anyone outside the family and it was deemed witch craft. Back then, the Mayfields still retained enough power to bend the elements, like Yusuke was doing, but the books were not so powerful. They were destroyed by the church and it's inquisitors. The Mayfields were fine in the fire and simply used a spell called Dimension Door to essentially teleport away. I was quite excited to hear that I would be learning that particular technique in five months.

Evidently, I won't be strong enough to survive the fire until I'd had a year of training under my belt. She said there was still a wide gap between Yusuke's level of endurance, stamina, and tolerance and my own pathetic levels. Thanks Takara. You're so sweet.

* * *

It took way too damn long, but I managed to have a sparring match with Amaru without him actually knocking me on my ass in the first five minutes.

And on that note...sparring with Amaru is a lot more fun than I thought it would be...and not in the 'Mister and Misses Smith' kind of way. I rather seem to like trying to beat the hell out of someone while they deftly kick the crap out of me. I try really, really, hard to land solid blows on him, but...well...he _is_ a ninja.

If I can break the curse and I find someone to settle down with, I think I have a new standard. They must be able to spar with me. Yeah, I might be going all Xena, Warrior Princess, but what-the-fuck-ever, its a high I can't explain or get anywhere else. Its a bonding ritual I can get behind.

He discovered my pocket knife when I used it to whittle some kindling for a campfire. After that, he let me borrow one of his daggers to use during training from now on. They're impossibly sharp and have a ring at the end of the hilt. Its called a "kunai" and I think that mostly just ninja's use them. He said that if it came to me having to use my pocket knife I'd be better off using something like this, as a pocket knife is designed more for utility than fighting. Who knew, right? I mean, if I have to resort to my pocket knife I'm going to be jamming it into someone's eye socket. You'd think sharp and pointy would be enough. I'll take his word though, he's actually killed people.

* * *

Yusuke really is a bratty punk when he wants to be. He's got this smart ass attitude that I love and all this confidence, like he knows he'll hang on just because he _wants_ to, no matter what the world had planned. I like that. It gives me hope, you know?

When Genkai isn't pushing him out windows or making him balance on a spike with his spirit power alone (holy shit, right?), we spend our free time vegging out together on the roof. Sometimes we just watch the clouds in silence, stuck in our own thoughts or a particularly problematic training exercise. But sometimes we talk.

He asked me about my curse one day and instead of hedging around the subject like I usually do with "outsiders" I told him the truth. I also told him that it was my life's goal to break the damn thing.

In return, he told me about what it was like to die and come back to life. I got him to tell me about Kuwabara and he described many of the fights they'd been in. It was always fights he described, but there was this look in his eye, this strange sort of understanding, and I wondered if that sort of...code or whatever, if I would have that with someone someday or if it was a boy thing.

After a time, he asked me more personal questions about my curse. Like, did I have a boyfriend and how did _that_ work?

I think he was teasing me at first, like trying to see if I'd give him some steamy details or something. (He isn't like the other Japanese boys I've met who refuse to talk about -anything- remotely like that in mixed company.) Yusuke's a little young, but I decided to answer him honestly. It's something that had been on my mind a lot lately as I pondered why I was even flirting with Amaru in the first place.

I'd had relationships, but they were far more casual than what most people considered to be a relationship. Generally the people I was intimate with were friends who understood my condition and the fact that there would always be a part of me that was somewhat aloof. I'd intended to embarrass him back for trying to tease me, but his response surprised me.

Yusuke told me, in so many words, that he knew what it was like to hold back to keep from getting hurt and to keep from hurting. And then, (I don't think he realized the connection) he started describing all these fond memories he had of his childhood friend, Keiko. He also described her as a ceaseless nag who lived only to be a pain in his bratty ass. What a fourteen year old boy, right? I suppose it sheds some light on his personality though. Why he loves fighting so much. Its the only time he's never holding back.

The kid is like a little brother. :)

* * *

Today I was rifling through my bag, gathering clothes for another camping trip with Amaru, when my hand brushed over something I didn't quite recognize.

It was one of the item's I'd won from Daisuke. I'd been so busy that I'd never really had time to look over them. Besides the sigil that I'd taken in the fight, and that awful rope Byakko had destroyed when he was reborn in me, there were three more items. A scroll, a weird shaped vial of black liquid, and that strange, wavy knife he'd tried to stab Takara with.

I didn't have time to study until that night after dinner. Amaru had built a fire. We were situated in a surprisingly clean cave. Overall, it was a pretty comfy atmosphere. When I pulled out the items and Takara and I spent some time examining each of them before then asking her what they were.

The scroll looked old and had Japanese characters I couldn't read. Rolled up inside it was a newer piece of paper with hastily scrawled characters. I got Takara to translate for me. Apparently it was an inventory of sorts:

1. Sigil, magic item, which summons Byakko. Offensive. Must activate. Very Rare.

2. Scroll, Spells: str, dex, stam. Buff class. Reusable, must activate. Rare. Must be attuned to user.

3. Potion vial, "Black Death". Acidic offensive attack that is not only highly corrosive, but incredibly deadly. Created from an ancient demon's venom. Rare, though it is a favorite poison of demonic assassins.

4. Dancing Vampiric Rope, magic item. Responds to owners telepathic commands. Can be used to entangle, trip up, or bind; siphons off energy each time it touches you, leaving the victim weakened and defenseless. Must activate. Rare.

5. The Arcane Kris, magic item. Drawing blood with this dagger makes it useless, it's sole purpose is to sunder magical artifacts. Very rare.

Next I opened up Takara and flipped to her "Artifacts" section. She confirmed that the items and the list descriptions were one in the same after scanning them. I didn't bother reading about the sigil, since I already knew more about it than he did, but all the others had expanded sections from my ancestors.

I learned two very interesting things. The first was that Black Death was only rare to people who didn't deal with demons on a regular basis. My ancestors had quite a bit of experience with this one, which I guess made sense considering we were kind of a highly sought after commodity. The entire vile I had was enough to kill several people. It could eat through their clothes and skin and enter their bloodstream, killing them within minutes. Smaller doses were used to induce paralysis and extreme pain. Back in the old days, medicine women would ingest toxins and poisons like this one to create antidotes from their blood. It gave me some very interesting ideas that scared the shit out of Byakko.

Number two, was that with the scroll I could probably provoke a pretty good shocked reaction from Amaru in our next sparring match. I do so love making the poor man lose his composure. (Attunement is pretty easy and requires a simple linking spell.)

* * *

There comes a point in every man's life where he feels he need to totally pwn the girl who has been teasing him so mischievously. I live to provoke that day. Today was that day for Amaru and it was quite a delicious little moment.

We were in the forest and he was teaching me how to _really_ run through terrain. It was very difficult at first, as we had to come to an understanding about what my sense of sight allowed for, but eventually he had me scrambling over rocks, across roots and even from branch to branch in order to evade his attacks. We talked a bit during these training sessions. Sometimes for the sake of camaraderie, sometimes to talk shit about each other, and sometimes to try and throw the other off balance.

Since my 'vision' had come up in conversation, he asked about the curse. I explained to him the basic 'safe to share' details. This somehow went into a conversation about relationships. It was kinda weird, I figured he'd be all "I'm a dude and we just don't _do_ these sort of conversations," but I guess, as a ninja whose life revolved around risk and the chance that he might not make it home, he understood the sweet simplicity of an uncomplicated (read: serious expectations be damned) relationship.

And let me tell you...it was quite nice to meet someone who feels that way in a serious manner and not in a 'lets hump everything that moves' way. Big difference.

Anyway, I had to focus on what I was doing after that because he chased me deeper into the forest where the trees began to grow closer together. By the time he let me take a break, we were so far away from everything I recognized that I figured we'd have to read the path our energy had left to get back to the temple. That would not be a straight trail _at all._ I was leaning on a tree panting when Amaru, slick with sweat, dumped the last of my water over his bald head.

I, of course, tried to punch him in retaliation. It was one of those kinda play punches that was meant to leave a bruise. He just smirked at me and jabbed me right in the side. I'm sure he meant to make it hurt just a little, but he'd got me in a ticklish spot and I burst out into giggles before covering my mouth and backing away.

This lead to a new game of him hunting me down like a crazed man and trying to 'tickle-poke-of-doom' me. I did not take this lightly and fought _way_ dirtier than I ever had in training. One thing escalated to another and well, before I knew it, he had backed me into a tree. Instead of being intimidated by his close form and the promise of retaliation in his eyes, I felt something altogether different fluttering in my chest.

Amaru is _good_ looking. Smooth skin, nice eyes, killer body (literally and figuratively. I have seen his abs up close in a sparring match, which is a tactic I think he uses on purpose to distract me...) and while I'd never really been into the bald look before...I really wanted to, you know, touch his scalp. Some girls don't like sweaty guys, but in that moment, panting, slick, hot, the man had some major sex appeal.

He had this teasing look in his eyes and I just knew he was about to attack. The situation was just too perfect to put him off balance in the best possible way. I grabbed his shirt, and instead of pushing him backwards like he expected, I yanked him forward and stole a kiss.

It only lasted a few seconds, because as soon as his cheeks turned red I grinned at him and ducked around his stunned body to run away. I dunno if it was a twig snapping that I'd heard or his composure, because the next thing I knew he'd grabbed me and pushed me back into another tree before repaying the favor.

His kiss was fierce and almost scalding at first. His hands were pinning my shoulders against the tree trunk, but then I yanked his hips forward and met his fire with my own. I might think too much, and most of my calm is a complete facade to throw people off, but in moments like these, I let myself indulge completely in an unrestrained moment of contact.

I might have been all fire and foolhardy in the beginning, but he eventually turned me into gasping putty and the only reason I was upright at all (my knees had gone weak and couldn't bear my weight) was because he was pressing me so tightly again the tree. At some point he pushed me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. My hands roamed everywhere they could reach.

I don't know how long the make out session of the century lasted, but by the end of it my lips were swollen and tingly in a way that they hadn't been since my very first kiss and there were little bite marks over my collar bone. I'd bruised his ear and neck and lips with my own teeth as well. We were both off balance and short of breath by the end of it.

Training is going to be a lot more fun if I get to make out like this during break times.

* * *

Takara is pissed and refuses to acknowledge me. Byakko is angry as well, his fur puffed out along his tiny body and his lip curled up over a delicate fang in some sort of nervous sneer. Neither of them accepted my idea, the plan, or the benefits that made the risk worth it and since I didn't have them behind me I went to Genkai.

See, the more I read about Black Death, the more I realized that it was like panacea in a bottle. Even non-related demon species had root traits in the venoms, poisons, and acids their bodies or powers created to what Black Death contained. If I could become immune to Black Death, there was a high chance that I would become, if not immune, then resistant to other poisons as well. _That_ seems like a pretty useful trait to have up my sleeve in an emergency.

It took a lot of digging (and hiding my intentions) to gather the knowledge I needed from the old journal entries on the subject. If my calculations were right, a tiny pinprick injected into my skin once a week would be all I needed to start building up a tolerance. I'd be sick, probably violently sick, for fifteen to thirty minutes after taking the dose, but then I'd be fine.

The reason I picked Genkai to make my case to was because she was hardcore and her training was hardcore. I thought if anyone would understand what I was trying to accomplish, despite the risk of potential death or getting a little sick, then it would be her. I wasn't wrong. She wanted me to wait until she was present to try it just in case my dose was off.

It was a vile, _vile_, experience, but the effects wore off after twenty minutes and I was fine after that. She monitored my dose for the first month before deeming it safe enough to try with just Amaru present. I think it was harder for him to accept, but he understood my reasoning. He almost quit after the first time, but he saw my resolve and kept by me.

The first thing I noticed is its sickly sweet smell. With the vial uncorked, it coats your nose and tongue like a promise and there's a note of warning in the air its carried on. Once I coat the tip of the needle in the heavy black liquid I prick it right into my skin. It caused minor paralysis around the entry wound. I rotated limbs, always pricking it into my skin in a new area. The skin around the site would have tiny threads of black bleed into the skin around it. After thirty seconds it started to burn and the burn kept building and building until it hit my brain and everything else. I couldn't move well, but sometimes I'd spasm and jerk with each painful pulse of blood. Usually after the first ten minutes the stomach cramps and headache started. I puked about a quarter of the time we did this.

After three months of this, I noticed that my periods of sickness were gradually getting shorter and shorter by a handful of seconds each week. Those old school medicine women knew what they were doing.

* * *

At some point in month three I realized something important about my relationship with Amaru. I like him. A lot actually. Normally when I realize this, I start backing away, but he understands. We both know that, for our own reasons, this thing won't last beyond my time at Genkai's. And with that understanding, I found myself wanting to experience whatever this was to the fullest.

So when we started getting ready for bed and he picked "his" side of the campfire, I quite purposefully waited for him to finish before tossing my bedroll down beside him and then pouncing on him before he had a chance to comment.

Straddled his lap and pulled at his shirt. I think he read my intentions loud and clear. He pulled back, probably intending to search my eyes for something, but then realized the futility in that because of my bandages. Instead, his energy flared outward gently and probed mine. He then took control and the mood changed from my open and direct provocation to something gentle and slow..

He took his time, as if the rough pads of his fingertips had to learn every curve and dip of my body. He followed the path with his tongue. He was amazing and before he'd really even done anything _naughty_ I was already murmuring breathy things in English, which seemed to amuse him.

Of course when it finally did get naughty he didn't stay gentle for long, because that's when I usually took command. I preferred to melt into a quivering mass of needs and then I begged and demanded things from him that he obeyed with relish. Lets just say we both had some interesting bruises, bite marks, and scratches the next morning and decided to "sleep" in again.

After that night training seemed to get more intense, as if he was making up for those sweet moments we stole far away from the temple. I didn't mind. I worked hard so I could play harder. It was spontaneous when it happened as was the random affection neither of us had a problem showing. That alone was a wonderful thing to experience. I had always wanted to be a little more free with it, but felt unable to express myself without drawing them closer in. (Them being past relationships, the kind of people who would become too attached over time and end up hurting when I pulled away.)

It was strange, with these new feelings and experiences, I began to do something I'd never before allowed myself to do. I thought about and imagined what sort of relationship I'd like to be in when I was free to do as I pleased. There were so many good qualities to what Amaru and I had going, but I did know that when I was truly free, I wanted something deeper. There were things the ninja couldn't tell me and that I didn't want to know, especially about being a ninja. There were things I still couldn't talk to him about, even as sweetly as he asked me. (Like when he saw the scars on my back for the first time and trailed soft kisses over them them in askance.) I wanted this playful sort of thing the ninja and I had, but I wanted a partner as well, who would walk with me through life rather than one beautiful six month path.

All in all, I'm glad I met Amaru. He is brightening my life for a short time, but more importantly, he's helping me make decisions about what I do or don't like in a safe environment, with someone I've come to think of as a very trustworthy friend.

* * *

As my time here starts to draw to an end, I find myself trying to pull in everything around me and lock it away for when I have to live through tougher times.

Genkai's mountain is beautiful. It is everything I always dreamed of having someday. As far as I've explored, there are still new places to see and new things to discover. Only yesterday, I got lost and found this beautiful hot spring hidden in the rocks about 15 miles from the temple. I didn't tell anyone, it was too pretty and part of me wanted it to just be. I hoped that one day I'd be able to come back to Genkai's mountain and take a dip.

Aside from the landscape, we'd become a strange little family of sorts. Genkai was the cranky grandma (as Yusuke liked to call her), and her sometimes acerbic nature as she dealt with the dimwit (as Genkai liked to call Yusuke) never failed to make me crack a smile.

I'd grown fond of Yusuke's bratty nature and intense personality. He was different from anyone I'd ever met. He had more drive, stubbornness and attitude than most people would ever be able to contain. I told him that, after his training, I was going to go with him and visit his city so I could see Kuwabara again and meet his Keiko before I had to go wherever my path was leading next.

And Amaru, of course, was something special all on his own. Some sense told me that when we parted ways, I would never see this ninja again. He deemed my new and improved fighting skills 'just above piss poor' (with a smirk that held more truth than his words alone), just two weeks before our six months was up. We spent the weekend camping and said our goodbyes in a physical way, locking the feeling of companionship away for the solitary life ahead of us. That last night, I knew he'd be gone before I woke up.

He left a lovely kunai for me, engraved with the word, 'Freedom' in a tiny little scratch. It was a sweet gesture. I'd tucked away a mana stone that I'd made just for him, hidden away in his pack.

My trip back to Genkai's alone was less forlorn than I thought it might be. I just remembered him with a smile and made my way back through the miles of mountain forest. The memories were like a gift that couldn't be taken away or diminished.

Genkai had been pretty busy with Yusuke and there had been very little time to spare on my curse. I was eager to see what she had to say, but I also knew that she needed to train Yusuke. I could see it in her eyes and there was just a touch of 'sense' that said the boy needed to take these lessons to his core because his life just might depend on them someday.

Eventually she told me that she had a feeling an old acquaintance of her would be able to explain more than she could, but that getting a meeting with him was very difficult. Her advice, however, was somewhat confusing. Genkai told me she'd send him a message and then go from there. She wouldn't tell me who this acquaintance was, but did say that if I stuck around Yusuke long enough, I'd probably end up meeting with him on accident or something. (I tried to ask Yusuke what she meant, but he didn't have a clue and told me that if I started stalking him, he was going to kick my ass. I just reminded him that I was already planning to follow him back to visit Kuwabara and then stole his last piece of BBQ chicken before running out the door as he yelled in agitation about "rude ass foreign chicks")

And on that note, my repertoire of Japanese curse words has been greatly improved. Yusuke is constantly grumbling things under his breath that I can't understand and one day he mentioned that I sounded like a 'goody-two-shoes'. I let him know I hadn't been taught "street vernacular" in Japanese, but that I could make a scrawny little punk like him shudder with my verbal filthiness if he understood my native language.

From there, we spent some of his down time trading insults and descriptions. Probably a very strange hobby, but one that usually had us both suppressing laughter and trying to one up the other. Genkai walked by the first time Yusuke called me something _really_ naughty and whacked the kid hard enough to make him fly right off the porch. After that, we made sure to seek out a little more privacy first. (I think she found it irritating on principle, but I could see this tiny quirk at the corners of her mouth and I _knew_ that she wasn't a delicate little flower that couldn't handle the sailor's tongue.)

* * *

When the flashes of memory faded back into the recesses of my mind I began to absently flip through the pages I'd filled. The script was neat, expressive and kind of flamboyant, like I would have made it if I had been writing by hand, only there were no spelling errors or mistakes as Takara relayed the information with more surety than my hands. (It carried all the mistakes my personal narrative would have, but I didn't have to cross anything out or look up how to spell anything.)

When I was done the words disappeared, whisked away to wherever Takara stored the "mundane" entries when I was using her. I had never really been fond of the journals each of us were given. The ritual seemed silly, largely ceremonial and to be honest, I couldn't give a rats ass about reading what my cousins were doing. Their entries were entirely mundane. No new knowledge to learn or spread...and the Mayfield's had lost the knowledge of how to create spell books like Takara, so they couldn't access my contributed knowledge from her. Thinking about stuff like that made me realize just how far our bloodline had fallen into a state of such ignorance, obscurity, and misconception.

Takara pointed out that it was the very lack of sharing our life experiences and combined knowledge that brought this about...and since she had a point I realized I had to record my observations and understanding of things because, if I fail and can't break the curse, I do not want my children going through life the same way I had to. Hating this part of themselves that they can't control, and not knowing what to do about a very vulnerable and sad factor in our lives. I did not want my children to suffer like the Mayfield's had since the inquisition.

When the sense of nostalgia finally cleared away I started wrapping Takara in the soft velvet material I usually stored her in before putting her in my bag. There wasn't a lot to pack, but I wanted to get it ready for my departure. Yusuke's training had come to an end and it was time to say goodbye to the beautiful mountain and Genkai.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Next Chapter is called, "The Curse Activates!" and I'll upload it next week! :)

**Please help me improve by leaving a review. :)**


	9. The Curse Activates

**This chapter was Beta read by akasoeki.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Curse Activates

_The Artifacts of the Scarred_

_Chimeran Crystals:__ Gemstones created by solidified magical essence, transmutation and spell properties. No two crystals are alike, even if they are made by the same person casting the same properties into the same spell components. Some crystals are made from mundane components, like quartz, transmuted and reconfigured to hold a spell or enchantment. The most common, quartz, is for anything in the Scry Theory class. Some crystals are pulled into existence by spell matter condensed into a corporeal form, like Opal Sapphires, which are a required component for the Sanctuary spell._

_Chimeran Crystals are have difficulty ratings similar to the input spell's casting level. The power required is increased by 10% and the spell equation must be adjusted to reflect that. Creation time varies, as some spells do not want corporeality or to be held in stasis. The simplest can take a few minutes, while the most complex can take months, or even years, to finish._

_*Special Note: Chimeran Crystals with "Opal" in the title are harder to create because they allow you to attach multiple spell types set into a single crystal. Without this added complexity in its basic make up, the spell memory can only hold one equation and the energy to power it at a time._

* * *

Once we made it back to Yusuke's city, we parted ways for just a bit. He had been gone for six months and I didn't want to interrupt any teary eyed reunions with his friends and family. Besides, I needed to get a hotel room for the week and give Sakyo a call. I'm sure he would be interested in the progress I've made. When he didn't answer, I left a quick message on his voice mail and and refilled the empty bottles of water in my bag. Byakko grumbled irritably until I picked him up and put him right in my hoodie pocket. He curled into a contented ball and went to sleep.

After that I explored the city a bit. Since I'd come to Japan I hadn't really gone anywhere populated. I'd traveled across the ocean with Sakyo in his private jet. His place was secluded and secure and from there I'd been taxied straight to Genkai's mountain.

It was odd and kind of exhilarating to be surrounded by such a dense mass of people even when just on a sidewalk. It was like a sensory overload with dozens of different signals and energy readings flying back at me. At first I just leaned against the wall as if resting and let everyone pass by me. When I felt like I could handle the press, I ducked into the crowed and moved with the flow of people.

It had been a while since I had to cover up like this. Genkai's mountain didn't require me to wear a hoodie and sunglasses to cover my "blindness" the way this place did. People started jumping to some strange conclusions when someone could walk unaided, despite having no sense of traditional site. It was easier to cover up and act in ways that didn't draw attention to my differences. Oblivious as most people were on the journeys through town, I don't know why I worried in the first place.

Byakko didn't quite feel the same. He was curled up with claws prickling against my inner shirt and I could feel his mental hiss every time someone managed to jostle me in their careless hurry. When he got irritated enough to growl, I reached in and just pulled him out. _You win,_ I told him and cuddled him between my shoulder and chest. He grumbled a bit more before resting his head on the top of my shoulder and glaring at the people walking too closely behind me. After that he wiggled himself into my hood and stretched out behind my neck like a tiny, purring scarf. The hood hid him from view, my height kept him safe.

I passed by a cellphone store and paused before slipping inside. Yusuke didn't have his own cell and in this day and age, that was just silly. I also knew that it would be hard to check up on the kid when I finally had to leave. It took all of five seconds for me to pick out a "pay as you go" type model. I put Genkai's number in and then my own as well. When I told the cashier to program the name as "Dimwit's Phone", she looked at me like I was crazy, but did as I asked. Before leaving, I called Genkai and told her I was giving the brat a cellphone and relayed his number back in case she wanted to terrorize him. Because I'm a fantastic fake big sister.

After I left I walked around for a bit, just exploring this urban jungle and it's natives. I hadn't gone too far before something skittered across my senses. It felt somehow familiar and different, and _not_ quite human. It was a curious feeling. Stretching out my senses, I began to follow it, making sure to mask my energy and walk with all the stealth Amaru had trained into me.

I was lead into an alley. There were buildings all around me and a wooden fence following along the row of stores and apartments to my left. When I finally turned the corner I saw Botan walking about ten feet ahead of me. I recognized her immediately as the blue haired girl who came to urge Yusuke on during Genkai's tournament. It felt like forever ago since all that had happened.

She had on a dark red leather jacket with a high waist and carried a metal baseball bat. Her outfit was a red...catsuit type thing with elegant white ankle boots. As out of place as it looked, it suited her pretty, but inhuman features. "Hey," I announced, not wanting her to get startled and bludgeon me.

She did whirl around with wide eyes and look at me. "Oh, its you!" She walked forward, "I'm Botan. I don't think we were actually properly introduced last time. You're Sarai-san, right?" When I nodded she went on, "I was hoping I'd find you. I have a message for you."

Thinking it was from Yusuke I walked forward, "Cool, what's up?"

We both froze at the same moment. I felt a weak demonic aura drawing near. "Hold on a sec," she put her finger over her lip, silently telling me to shush. She got into a solid batting stance, setting the perfect trap for the demon that was rapidly heading towards us.

As I sent my senses out further, I could feel the demon being chased by Yusuke's very recognizable aura, as well as what I remembered to be Kuwabara's. _Well, what are the odds?_

A demon in a trench coat ran forward, right into her trap and she let loose a very unsympathetic swing right into its midsection. It let off a resounding crack and sent the demon flying back eight feet through the air.

"Now that is team work," Botan casually rested the bat on her shoulder and smirked at the two dumbstruck boys after they rounded the corner.

"Botan!" Yusuke's startled voice always held more agitation than anyone else's. "And Sarai too?! Are you stalking me?"

"Don't be a moron," I shook my head.

"Hey, its the pretty girl," Kuwabara's face went a little pink and he had the goofiest expression. He wasn't talking about me.

"I've been shadowing that one since he slipped through the barrier two days ago," Botan announced, her pinkish lavender eyes were locked on the unconscious demon.

"So...what is he?" Kuwabara was hunched over slightly as he peered at the demon's patchy green skin.

"He looks like he grew up too close to a nuclear plant," Yusuke mused.

"I'm pretty certain he's a spy sent from the place you'll be going on your next mission."

Yusuke's spine went ramrod straight in an instant, "OKAY BOTAN," he started, "You can stop right there." His eyebrows were drawn down over his intense, angry eyes, "I _just_ got back from Grandma's evil boot camp today. I deserve a vacation." He turned and started walking away, "Why don't you call back in two years..."

My smirk fell with Botan's next words. "Guess you don't mind everyone in the city being turned into a zombie?"

Yusuke paused and looked back over his shoulder, "Does that question have a point?"

"Koenma received a message yesterday. It was sent by an agent, much like the one that we just walloped." She went on to explain that these "Saint Beasts" wanted immediate immigration into Human World. I could feel Takara thrumming through our connection with agitation and worry.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Yusuke started, "If Koenma is in charge, why doesn't he just deny the request? And who are these stupid Saint Beasts?"

"They are four of the most notorious criminals in all of the spirit world. The name "saint" was given to them by their followers. Years ago they were chased by a coalition of pursuers and they locked themselves into a booby trapped fortress." She shifted her weight as she continued, "Since then, a whole city has been built at its base, filled with vile crooks that view these beasts like Gods. Its called the City of Ghosts and Apparitions."

She started walking away, back towards where the demon and the boys had come from. I followed behind them, tense and wary. Yusuke called after her, "Hey, aren't you going to finish your story?"

She lead us to a larger alleyway where a bunch of boys with strangely colored skin were sprawled on the ground unconscious. "Why don't you take a look at those boys you knocked out..." she gestured to them with her bat.

"Man, not even a full day and you're already knocking heads in?" my murmur wasn't quiet enough because Yusuke whirled on me.

"Hey! They pulled knives on us...urh!" the end of his rant was cut off when a nasty looking green bug crawled out of the mouth of one of the unconscious boys.

It was on the large size for a bug, being around four or five inches long. It looked like some kind of demonic wasp to me and gave off a strange energy signal.

"Ew, tell me I didn't just see a bug crawl from his throat..." Yusuke sounded as disgusted as I felt. Kuwabara looked like he might puke.

"They're called Makai insects," Botan explained, "Its a parasite from the darker parts of the spirit world." She continued on, despite the "hurking" noise the redhead started making. "They bury themselves under the skin and nurture the primal parts of a human's brain. Minds occupied by this insect develop a need for destruction, physical power, and murder." Her words sent chills down my spine. It was like a real life Dead Rising, only I guess the zombies didn't technically die and rot.

"It will be a disaster," she finished.

"Well, can't we tell people? There's gotta be a cure..." Yusuke questioned.

"There is, but ordinary people can't see the insects. The afflicted will be viewed as merely psychotic and I'm afraid the cure will not be first on the human's minds."

"Wow," my voice was quiet, "so people have no control over their actions and who they hurt...even if we do manage to stop them, some lives will be ruined forever depending on what trouble they get into..."

"I'm afraid so," Botan nodded. "That's why we have to try and resolve this quickly. They will continue to multiply and the situation will grow exponentially worse..."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" the younger boy was getting frustrated now.

"The only way to rescue the city is to kill the Makai insects," her gaze was locked directly on Yusuke's face. "The only way to do that is by destroying the whistle. Without the whistle's sustaining frequency, the Makai insects cannot survive outside of spirit world."

Yusuke rested his chin in his fist as he thought. I just stood near Kuwabara, who seemed to have gotten over his sudden bout of nausea. Yusuke then asked, "So how long do we have before these beasts leave their castle and come to Earth themselves?"

"At this point, they can't. For years we've had them trapped inside their city with a barrier wall," Botan supplied.

My interest jumped a little higher. A barrier _that_ big would have to be truly something. I wondered if one person created it or if perhaps several people working together made it. My thoughts were interrupted as Botan went on.

"By orchestrating this insect invasion, they hope to force us into opening the barrier." With her words, the pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together.

"Ah, so they'll give you the whistle if you open up the wall," Yusuke seemed to have understood as well.

"Instead we'll make a small breach in the barrier to let you in. Eventually you'll find them and take the whistle."

"And if I'm not able to beat them?" He questioned her.

"I don't think I have to tell you what would happen if all the demons from that city are unleashed on Earth..." her words definitely left me feeling a little shaky. Byakko nuzzled his face into the side of my neck. His silky kitten fluff tickled over my skin as he tried to comfort me.

"I gotta be honest with you, Botan. This takes the record for confusing." He and the blue haired girl went over a simplified version of the same information once more. Enter hostile territory. Defeat the Beasts. Destroy the whistle. Be home in time for dinner.

"Okay, okay," Yusuke finally groused, "I just can't believe Koenma expects me to take on a whole freakin' city of demons alone." His face was the picture of annoyance and exasperation. "Don't they send teams out for this kind of thing?"

"Oh, you're not going alone!" Botan's eyes leveled on _me_ suddenly. "I've been asked to see if Sarai will join you. Koenma knows you're looking for answers and he's willing to make an appointment with you _if_ you'll help Yusuke avert this disaster."

I cocked my head to the side, "Who is Koenma?"

Botan got a weird look and blurted out her statement just as Yusuke looked like he was going to answer first, "Koenma is in charge. He knows lots of stuff so he can probably answer your questions!" Was this Koenma perhaps who Genkai had been talking about?

"Hmm, give me a second..." I pulled off my backpack and grabbed Takara.

"What about me, Urameshi?" Kuwabara spoke up. The other two seemed to have forgotten about his presence until that moment. As they began to argue about whether or not the redhead should go, I ignored them and flipped open Takara.

It didn't take me long to find the section called _The Creature Compendium_ and after that I just flicked my question at the spellbook. _Who are the Saint Beasts?_ Spidery crimson text appeared on the page just like I'd been expecting it to. Takara had been tense as Botan was talking, she had to know something we didn't.

* * *

_The Saint Beasts are four very dangerous demons who represent an aspect of one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Arrogant and prideful, they've taken the names of these aspects and believe themselves to be Godlike._

_*Genbu- The Stone Golem_

_*Byakko- The Tiger Demon_

_*Seiryu- The Ice Dragon_

_*Suzaku- The Lightning Phoenix_

_Long ago they were pursued deep into Spirit World by powerful enemies because of their crimes. Among them was the Scarred Daughter Kurenai Nakamura. You can read more about her journey later..._

_More importantly, if Yusuke is going to defeat them, it will help you heal the sigil. Every soul with an Aspect of one of the Four Kings will release the essence of that aspect back into the life pool to be reborn again. You can capture that essence before it dissipates and use it to reawaken the other three souls in your sigil. It will be difficult and quite __dangerous__, but I do not think its an opportunity you can pass up if you want to make good on your promise to help the trapped spirits._

* * *

My attention bled back into the world around me just as Kuwabara finished an epic statement, "Cause my name's Kuwabara and in case you guys forgot I've got a sword!"

Botan was slouched in defeat, "Well, Yusuke, I guess there's no point in arguing with the eager..." She straightened up and looked over at me, "So, Sarai, what have you decided?"

"I'm going."

With everyone in agreement, Botan lead us to a door. The boys were close behind her and I was further back. When she opened it, a cloud of dust flew out causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to choke and cough. "Watch for dust," she said.

"Gee," Sarcasm dripped from Yusuke's words, "Thanks for the warning."

This place was filthy. The air was stale and I could sense the whispery touch of cobwebs on my "sight." Botan started crawling around on the dirty floor, knocking the tiles with with her fist. "This is where they were supposed to put the breach in the barrier." She tapped her fist twice on one of the tiles and suddenly a section of the floor popped up slightly, "Bingo."

As she pulled up the section of floor, I felt the creepiest aura emanating from it. It reminded me of the Dark Forest a bit, like there was a miasma clinging to the air that went too close to it. I hitched my backpack up to a more comfortable position. Takara's comforting hum vibrated against my back.

The floor section pulled up to reveal a cavern of mist that glowed green in my senses. It was like looking down into a void for all that I could sense beyond that. "You could give us a rope ladder or something..." Yusuke didn't seem to like the look of the unfathomable drop either.

"No, jumping down should land you safely on the outer bank of the city," she smiled up at Kuwabara after that, "You know that you don't have to go if you don't want to. No one will hold it against you. The same goes for you too, Sarai."

"Oh, okay then. Goodbye!" Yusuke happily turned around and started to walk away.

Botan snaked her foot out and tripped him, "Not you, Yusuke. The spirit detective does not have a choice in this. _They_ do..."

"Don't worry about me, lady. I sort of feel like a spirit detective myself," Kuwabara answered, "And as for detectives there's no turning back." He pumped his fist and jumped fearlessly into the green mist beneath the floor. "Hiyaaa!"

"He really jumped," Botan was more than a little shocked by his sudden action.

"And I already said I was going." I stepped towards the opening and then glanced over at Yusuke, "Don't wuss out, brat." And with that, I hopped down as well.

* * *

As it turns out, the portal did not set them safely down on an outer bank of the city. It belched them out of the sky about fifteen feet above the ground. The boys hit the ground hard and fell down. Sarai felt a pulse of energy shudder out beside her left ear as a stored spell was activated; she floated gently and slowly to the ground.

"Ah damn," Yusuke was rubbing his jaw.

"How did you do that, Sarai?" Kuwabara rubbed his lower back where he'd slammed into the rocks.

"Feather Fall, a spell I learned. I put it in a pearl," the woman pulled her hood aside slightly to show the single dangling earring on the left. The pearl was on her earlobe with a white, chap-stick sized feather dangling below it. "It activates automatically if I'm about to fall more than ten feet."

"Neat," the redhead commented as he patted dust out of his hair.

Everyone looked forward to see the castle looming up out of the tree line. It was kind of odd shaped and the architecture was clearly not made for aesthetics. "Well, I guess we're here," Yusuke said as the boys stood up.

Sarai got a sudden, strong feeling of danger and grabbed the symbols for the barrier spell out of fugue without truly knowing why. It was more important to trust the intuition she'd been honing over the last six months than to play guessing games in this place.

Suddenly the ground started shaking. Rocks and dirt moved upwards as demons popped right out of the ground like zombies. Their eyes glowed a menacing yellow as they locked onto the group of humans before them. Their teeth and claws were a sharp gleaming white. "Yes," his raspy, high pitched giggle was more than a little deranged, "we found a treat!"

More demons started popping out of the ground all around them. It was starting to seem like a bit of a trap. _Or maybe shitty luck,_ Sarai thought. _Really shitty luck,_ she amended when even more appeared. They were surrounded by a mob of these filthy, stinking, creatures in tattered robes with their hoods drawn. The demons encircled the three humans, trapping them, and advancing.

"What are those things?" Kuwabara whispered.

"I'm not exactly sure, but they're not friendly," Yusuke didn't take his eyes off the ravenous demons.

Sarai's arms flicked outwards suddenly and blue light enveloped her. "Well, what are you waiting for? _Kick some ass_!"

"We will eat you!" the demon cackled in glee as he jumped forward, only to have Yusuke slam his fist right into the demon's ugly face.

The boys started fighting off the horde of demons, while Sarai stood watching from the safety of her barrier. These monsters were weak, but they had very favorable numbers on their side. The boys were having trouble fending them off, so Sarai summoned forth an offensive multiple target spell she'd learned and practiced over the last few months, "CHAIN LIGHTNING!" she shouted.

Prismatic lightning shot out of her palm at one of the demons, zapping the shit out of it. Before there was even time for it to fall over dead, the lightning jumped to another demon beside him. The process repeated another eight times, the whole thing taking place over the course of three seconds. The demons it had connected with fell over dead, but there were many more to take their place and harass the boys. "Fall back into the barrier if you have need," she called. The woman couldn't understand what the hell Yusuke was up to, she knew he was stronger and faster than that. _Maybe he doesn't react well to ambushes?_

When Kuwabara was overwhelmed he called out, "Urameshi, there's too many of them and I'm not sure, but I think they wanna eat me!" His voice was too deep and raspy to be considered a squeal, really, but there was definite tones of anxiety in it. "Help me!"

Sarai snapped out another chain lightning spell to clear a path to the redhead. "I'm coming!" Yusuke yelled on his way over, but two demons pounced on him. "This is gonna be pretty lame if we die before we get to the stupid castle!"

_Oh for crying out loud,_ Sarai yanked power from deeper within fugue, planning to expand her barrier around her in a torrent of offensive energy. Her barrier glowed brighter suddenly and as it's properties changed from defensive to aggressive, it lost it's blue coloring and shifted to millions of shimmering prisms.

She'd just been about to put the finishing touches on the equation when lightning flashed in the sky and time seemed to stop. She did the one thing that Takara had warned her over and over not to do. She lost the grip on her spell. But there was nothing she could do. _He_ had arrived and the curse momentarily took over her body.

* * *

_The moment he appeared, I felt a snapping sensation in the curse scar. It was like a rubber band dissolving enough to finally break and with it the spell bound wraps that covered half my face lit into a heat-less black flame. I barely registered it though. My blood felt like it was boiling beneath my skin, which by comparison felt like it had been washed in ice. I'd seen him with my sixth sense and I knew exactly what had happened. My curse was no longer in a dormant state._

_When the spell hit full power, I lost myself for a time. The power was too great for my tiny human brain to fathom. Before I had a chance to see with my own eyes, darkness gathered at the edges of my vision and swept over me like the tides. It was freeing, it was painful. Bliss and contentment mixed with the pain, mellowing it to a bittersweet mixture that spoke of the human experience._

* * *

The spirits of the two demons coalesced in a tree branch. The flare of their energy, combined with the energy from the opening and closing portal sent the weak demons running in panic. "It seems you could use some help..." a smooth voice observed.

"If those nothings were too much for you we're going to have some serious trouble." Another lightning flash revealed Hiei as the second speaker. Standing beside him was Kurama. They both jumped down in front of the boys. "The fugaki are trash."

"Well, well, well, the thieves," Yusuke's voice sounded pleased.

"Hello," Kurama greeted him politely.

"Well what are you doing here?"

"Even that fool Koenma knew it would take more than human power to kill the Saint Beast," Hiei answered.

"Koenma has assured us we can clean our slates if we help," Kurama expanded.

Yusuke laughed, "I guess Koenma heard me complaining." He turned to his tall friend, "Hey Kuwabara, let me introduce you to these guys." He gestured to the shorter demon, "That's Hiei," then moving to the red headed demon, "And that's Kurama."

"A pleasure," Kurama smiled.

"Oh and that is Sarai...uh..." his voice trailed off when he turned and got a look at the woman behind them.

Her skin was shimmering prismatic, bright enough to bleach any color but what made up her energy. Her hood had fallen down at some point, her shades were a melted mess on the ground, and now the boys could clearly see black flames burning the bandages wrapped around her face. Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Holy crap, her face is on fire!" Kuwabara rushed towards her to put it out.

Before he made it there, a hissing voice called out, "_I wouldn't, if I were you._" The little silver and gray striped kitten was sitting on a rock at Sarai's feet.

"D-did that kitty just talk?" Kuwabara had a look of awe crossed with horror as he stared at the tiny creature.

The kitten flicked his ears, quite unimpressed, and looked back up at the girl, "_Her curse just activated,_" as it spoke, Yusuke's spine stiffened slightly and he glanced at the two demons who'd just appeared, "_She is fighting for control at the moment. Her body might interpret you as a threat while her mind is busy elsewhere._"

"Uh, is she going to be okay?" Kuwabara looked up at Sarai. The black fire was slowly eating through the bandages, but didn't seem to be affecting her skin or hair in the same way.

The kitten did not answer, but stared up at the woman. The light shining from her skin pulsed once, then twice. Her palm lifted suddenly, pointing at a boulder about the size of a deep freezer. The light seemed to grow brighter and then a thick cord of raw power shot straight into the rock, blasting it into dust with a crack that could be felt in one's sinuses. The light rapidly began to dim after that, pulsing a few times before diminishing completely.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, well, what do you think? Next time Chapter Ten: The Gate of Betrayal.

**Don't forget to review! :) **


	10. The Gate of Betrayal

**This chapter was Beta read by akasoeki.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Gate of Betrayal

To say I was invigorated felt like an understatement. It felt like I stuck a fork in a light socket while licking a battery and taking a bath with an electric eel. It had been so overloading that I thought my mind would sunder from the trauma. Instead, once I could think beyond "mass energy" and "pain" I shoved the blinding light back down into my core where it belonged. It bucked and fought wildly, seeking freedom, but I would not let it ride me like some kind of animal. It was then I remembered that I'd been in the middle of calling up energy for a spell and that after my curse had awoken, the equation was left unbalanced. Now I needed to get rid of that energy in order to find balance.

I couldn't sense anything this deeply in fugue. Takara had warned me on several occasions that even when I got strong enough to survive travel deeper into fugue, it was possible to get lost there, forever trapped in my own mind. I was now truly a Scarred One since the curse activated and with that came a boost in power. It must have been what kept me from just burning alive immediately. Unfortunately, I still couldn't tell where I should dump the excess energy.

With no other alternatives I lifted my left arm out to the side and tried to push the energy out. It was slow, stubborn and willful, but eventually, it snapped out of me like a shot, and with it, I felt things grow less volatile and begin to stabilize naturally.

Even when the rest of my energy was contained, it seemed like forever before my senses really returned. Touch came first, the heat of my body felt unfamiliar, thought not uncomfortable, to me. It was like there were rivers of flames coursing through my veins. It contrasted with the icy feeling that chilled my skin with the slight breeze that seemed to have been whirling around me before going back to a more natural current.

After that came smell. Grave dirt, demon flesh, filthy polluted air that was somehow different from the city I remembered. I could smell dirt and rocks and dust, along with ash and that stinging scent that smelled of strong magic.

Then my "sense" and vision returned, pulling me almost fully into the world again. I could feel Yusuke and Kuwabara standing nearest along with two strong, unfamiliar, demonic aura's standing behind them. My eyes were blurry at first, I could only see blobs of color that blurred into indistinguishable masses. I realized then my wraps were missing. Secondary was the knowledge that I no longer needed them.

About the same time my vision cleared, my hearing came back to me. Kuwabara was standing very closely, "Sarai, can you hear me? Are you okay? What's with your eyes, they didn't look like that before."

"How long was I...out?" My brain felt empty. It was hard to pull thoughts together.

"A minute or two..." Yusuke called over. It had felt much longer than that, but I was already familiar with the way time distorted in one's mind.

I sensed Byakko sitting on the ground ahead of me and leaned over to pick him up before walking with Kuwabara to stand by the others. It was odd to see everything with my eyes and "see" it in a different way at the same time with my "sense." I wondered if Kuwabara felt the same way.

I couldn't ponder on it though. There were two new demons standing in front of a tree near Yusuke. One was tall, good looking with sparkling green eyes and a polite, if curious smile. His red hair was long and tied back in an almost effeminate style that reminded me of hair metal and visual kei. His energy was a strange mixture, as if he was of both human and demonic heritage, but without focusing at a rude level I couldn't tell what exactly it meant.

I barely registered him though, as my eyes were pulled to the shorter figure. He wore black robes, his shirt and headband were a clean white. His large, expressive eyes radiated a mixture of boredom and annoyance. They were wine red, but in my mind they gleamed and flickered like red hot coals. He stood about a foot shorter than me. This one. This one was _the one_.

I didn't know what I felt at the moment. I was waiting for some Fairy Tale revelation to smack me in the brain, but I didn't feel any different. Sure, he was _attractive_, if a bit on the shrimpy side, and sure, he had cool hair and neat eyes...but I wasn't...in _love_ with him. I didn't feel the need to do anything for him or defend his honor or any of that other crazy shit. I definitely didn't feel the need to jump his bones or have his babies.

I didn't have time to analyze it further. When I stopped walking, Yusuke spoke up and pulled me from my thoughts. "Well, uh, like I was saying. This is Sarai, and Sarai, that's Hiei and Kurama..."

"Pleased to meet you." Kurama's polite voice offered.

My eyes flickered to Yusuke as he spoke. He stared into my eyes as if entranced for a moment before looking away. After that I met Kurama's gaze and nodded, "The pleasure is mine," I returned.

There was an awkward silence before Kuwabara finally spoke, "Well, I don't know what's going on, but it sure is nice to have a helping hand..."

"Helping is not the right word," As Hiei spoke for the first time, my eyes flickered over to him once more, he was glaring at the boys, "Koenma may regard us as equals, but I do not. Once we're in the castle," and this he addressed to me as well, "I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting."

Well, nothing like a cocky, smug, asshole to brighten my day, but that wasn't really all that weird for me. Genkai and Yusuke were like my two favorite people and they weren't exactly all puppies and sunshine. Still, what a jerk-face.

Kuwabara was not one who liked to be underestimated. He leaned forward and started ranting, "Hey jerk-face, I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us that way."

"Lets try to avoid fighting," He gave Kuwabara a rather dead stare, "You're not worth it."

That was exactly the wrong thing to say if the demon had intended to defuse the situation. Kuwabara's hands fisted in front of him in anger, "Oh that's it!" He cocked back his right hand and let it fly.

Hiei stepped forward in less than the blink of an eye, getting in Yusuke's face and staring up at him as Kuwabara overextended and hit the ground hard. "But you, Detective, are a different story. I plan to take my revenge on you so consider this a warning."

Kuwabara jumped back up behind the short demon, "Oh, you wanna ignore me huh?!" He cocked back for another right straight punch and as he leaned forward, Hiei stepped back into his original spot. Kuwabara hit the ground _again_. The situation brought a smirk to my face. I didn't want Kuwabara to get hurt or anything, but he was letting his temper control his actions and picking a fight.

Kurama looked over at his companion, "You must finish your current business before you start your own."

"Don't worry, Three-Eyes," Yusuke mysteriously assured him, "If we survive this I'll be glad to take you on." He looked around at all of us, "Now is this the perfect team or what?" Hiei scoffed in derision, Kuwabara wasn't quite restraining an aggravated growl. Yusuke had a gleam in his eyes, the same one before a good fight came up. Kurama was just standing there, assessing first Kuwabara and then me.

I couldn't stop myself from shaking my head and chuckling softly. At the very least, I'd be entertained. Finally, the five of us started walking towards the castle walls. Byakko was riding on my shoulder. As we walked, I piled all my hair on top of my head and restrained it there with a band. I was still feeling unnaturally hot, but the iciness of my skin was thawing. It felt nicer to have the breeze hit my neck and ears, even if my throat did feel strangely vulnerable and exposed without a curtain of hair to cover it.

Eventually we made it to the wall, where a tunnel led into some deep darkness, "Now this feels homey," Yusuke snarked. It was shaped like a skull with the open mouth as the tunnel entrance. There were jagged fangs at the top, meant to make it forbidding, I'm sure.

"Meh, they're trying too hard." My tone came out a little more bored than I'd been expecting, but it was true. The Dark Forest had been more overtly menacing than this place and there hadn't been a single skull involved.

"So I guess we're just going to walk right in?" Kuwabara's voice echoed and distorted as it traveled down the stone hallway.

"Any prize that's worth having usually requires a risk," it was Kurama's soft voice that drew my gaze. With my sense I felt Hiei's attention flicker to the red headed demon as well.

"I say we make them come out here and fight us up front like they're not a bunch of sissies..." Kuwabara decided.

"Your sense of strategy is amazing," Hiei deadpanned.

"Are you talking to me runt boy?!" Kuwabara demanded.

I could feel Yusuke's mounting agitation and started walking forward into the darkness a second before he said, "Lets go!" The others followed behind.

The tunnel itself wasn't all that impressive. It was made out of the same stone blocks as the rest of the castle and there was very little color variation in the rock that made it up. Except for the varying colors of dirt, dust and the occasional flash at the bottom of my vision from my own clothes, it was like I was once again colorblind, bound in strips of silk cloth.

My natural spirit awareness passively covered a larger area than it had before my curse awakened. I couldn't quite tell what I was sensing beyond the walls, but I found myself looking up, down, and to both sides as I tried to puzzle it out. Whatever it was, it was metallic in nature, intricate, and massive.

Ahead of us, I could see the end of the tunnel, leading into an empty space. I felt a new demonic aura and stopped walking suddenly, holding my hand up as my head tilted and I tried to get a read on it.

"What's up Sarai-san?" Kuwabara whispered.

"Do you hear that...?" I sounded like the chittering of a wet, squeaky bug.

"Wings beating..." Kurama mused. And he was right.

When the new demon swooped down, I heard the others gasp. It was a flying eyeball, with bat wings and little tentacles hanging from its bottom. It's skin was stretched over the eye and wings like a lid. His eye color was a startling mixture of yellow and amber. "Welcome to Maze Castle."

Its voice was high pitched and muffled, not to mention confusing since it had no mouth. _Maybe its located in the middle of the tentacles like a squid?_

"Whoa, it talked!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Those who enter Maze Castle must be tried by the Gate of Betrayal," it continued.

"What do you mean tried?" Yusuke was almost standing in a fighting stance.

I got a bad feeling when the creature flew back out of the tunnel and towards the wall. Instinctively, I had a barrier spell on the edge of corporeality just waiting to jump into life.

The creature activated a hidden panel somehow. It slid down to reveal a lever. It then used a tentacle to it push down. The tunnel started rumbling and I widened my stance slightly to compensate. As the tunnel thundered, my senses went haywire and I gasped as everything beyond the walls seemed to start spinning and grating together. It was then that I recognized the gears for what they were and that we were in a clever machine of sorts.

Kurama noticed the ceiling at that same time I did. A second later, the stone started smashing down towards us like something out of an Indiana Jones movie. Everyone yelled. I purposefully tipped backward, letting myself fall, and flung the barrier spell upwards. The bubble of blue energy swirled around me, when the ceiling slammed into it there was a crackling noise and a shock wave rippled through my mind, leaving intense pressure in its wake. The thing was fucking heavy!

"Quite a clever device. A series of intricate gears adapts the ceiling's weight to precisely the strength of its victims," the Eyeball paused and his gaze seemed to narrow. "Of course there is a catch. Just enough leeway remains for one person to escape leaving your friends to be crushed by the weight." Yusuke cursed at the Demon's news. "The decision must be made quickly, not even the five of you combined can hold the ceiling for long. Insist on teamwork and everyone will be crushed." The creature sounded pleased when he continued, "Only by turning on your friends will one of you be able to escape. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter Maze Castle. That's why its called the Gate of Betrayal, you see." Then he giggled and flew around excitedly.

"Grrr, I'd like to get my hands on that thing!" Kuwabara rasped. Then he went to step forward after it and the ceiling shuddered down a bit more.

I felt Hiei's irritation with the boy snap across my senses like a whip when he looked over, "Stay focused on the weight or you'll kill us all," he growled.

"What do you mean?! I bet I'm holding up a lot more weight than you!" the tall youth snapped back.

"Shut it Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.

"I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans..." It was a threat and a warning that lined Hiei's voice.

"Don't you dare even consider it Hiei," Kurama commanded.

"Can you all shut up!" I exploded, and with my anger the barrier flared brighter, growing stronger and stabilizing. I stretched my arms out, spreading my senses beyond the walls, examining the truly impressive gear set up that powered this thing. "I have two plans, but I don't know which one is the better option."

"Enlighten us, oh Sparkly One," Yusuke sassed.

_Alright smart ass, _My thought flew out like a whip and I let it touch his weak senses telepathically, _I can try to blow the counter weight on this thing, down side being that if I'm wrong we're all instantly crushed. Or the fastest runner can take a crack at it..._Even as I relayed that, I stretched my awareness out looking for a better option.

"This is always my favorite part," the eyeball giggled, "watching the way you squirm as your muscles begin to pop and tear...careful girl, your brain might explode...hehehe!" Then it's voice turned dark and silky, though still oddly high pitched, "But the best is your eyes. Seeing the gears start to turn, the desperation. Thinking. Questioning yourself. How long can I hold this? Will I die this way? Will one friend betray us..." he was cut off as I snapped again, only this time in a much more silent and deadly way.

Turning my focus inward momentarily I grabbed a single target lightning spell and shot it right at the creature, missing as it frantically dodged, but sending it skittering further away to a safer area. I didn't want him sowing those seeds in their minds. We needed focus.

It was apparently just what Yusuke needed to make a decision, "Hiei!" he shouted, "You're a lot faster than any of us. We'll hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch."

"Are you crazy? We can't trust that guy!" Kuwabara yelled. "Just look, he doesn't care at all about us."

I could feel Hiei's smirk behind me. I was on my knees in front of him and Yusuke, who was a bit closer. "Your ugly friend has a good point, Detective."

"Who's ugly, you mouse!?"

The dark haired demon continued, "Are you sure you want to trust me? I've already vowed my revenge on you. Maybe I can handle that now."

"Yeah," Yusuke smirked, "But I don't think quick deaths are your style." Hiei actually took pause at that. I felt Yusuke start gathering his spirit energy. "Run quick to the switch, but don't trip. I trust you." He grunted, "I'll use my energy to hold the ceiling while you go." I could feel Hiei's hesitance over Yusuke's faith in him.

"Don't bother," I said to Yusuke, "Save your energy for punching people. Or did you forget you're standing next to a battery?"

"Oh yeah..." Yusuke assented. He knew I didn't have the sort of offensive power he packed, but I did regain my energy at a _far_ quicker pace.

"Hiei," I paused for just a moment when the short demon's attention flared in my senses like a lash of heat, "my barrier is already attuned to your energy," I hadn't realized it until the words were out of my mouth, but they were in fact true, "you'll be able to run right through no problem." He grunted in acknowledgment. "And be careful, I have a bad feeling..."

With that done, I focused on my barrier and bit down hard on the inside of my lip, using blood as the perfect component to maximize the spell's power and strength. The blue energy flared prismatic and actually lifted the ceiling two inches higher so that the boys were able to stand just a bit straighter as they desperately strained against the stones above us.

"Go!" It was Yusuke who yelled at just the right moment, probably knowing I'd be too focused on regulating the flood of power.

I felt Hiei leave with a snap, faster than the human eye could follow. He had passed my barrier walls and jumped right over me before shooting off down the tunnel at a speed I'd have to admire later. With Hiei no longer holding up his portion, my barrier shuddered under the incredible weight of the ceiling. I growled and worried my lip with my teeth, letting more blood spill in order to compensate. Byakko was sitting between my legs, tense and almost waiting for something.

I could feel Hiei on the edges of my senses. He made it all the way to the wall, right in the middle of the secondary bad feeling I sensed. (The primary one being the fuck ton of stones trying to squash me.) He froze, with his fingers paused scant inches from the lever. Then he turned back to look at us.

"What's the deal?" Kuwabara yelled. "Flip the stupid switch already!"

"There's no need to make snap judgments, my friend." The demonic Eye was back, spreading his poison. "What have they ever done for you? Leave them and then you can come with me into the castle." He was hovering right over Hiei's shoulder as the dark haired demon gazed back at us. "With the successful invasion of Earth, the four Saint Beasts will control the future. Join us," it encouraged, "Perhaps you can be the general of our demon army."

"Don't you dare, you creep!" Kuwabara called. "If it hadn't been for our help, you'd still be screaming with the rest of us..."

And then Hiei pulled his hand away from the lever and I couldn't help myself, my senses focused on him in a way I knew _would_ be apparent to him as I tried to analyze the situation further.

"What are you doing?" Kuwabara growled.

Hiei chuckled, "Take a guess you fool." I sensed his eyes flicker to me for just a moment before he smirked slightly at all of us.

"Yes, you find amusement in their pain," the floating eye giggled.

The ceiling groaned and strained against my barrier, which started cracking the stone ground at my feet as it was pushed downwards. I growled, furious at those stupid Saint Beasts and whoever the hell thought this damn thing up. I was going to dismantle this piece of shit as soon as we were freed.

I didn't doubt Hiei's intentions. Kuwabara was too focused on straining his entire body to keep it from being crushed to focus on his spirit awareness. When mine had brushed over Hiei's I knew he had either taken my warning seriously or had sensed it himself, which meant there was likely a trap ahead and it was up to us to last until he could ferret it out.

"A wise choice," the Eye began, "the boulder would have crushed you anyways. His voice had been soft and I'd only understood it because I didn't need to stand by something to know what the hell was going on.

A spark of understanding passed through Hiei's aura a scant second before he leaped into the air and sliced through the demonic Eye in a move only my senses could follow, "Thanks for the clue!" he yelled.

Then he pulled the lever and the ceiling stopping pushing down on us almost immediately. Yusuke had a relieved smile, "Hiei! He came through!"

I felt a giant boulder dropping through the air towards Hiei. It landed with a giant crack and a thunderous rumble as dirt, debris and shrapnel made of sharp rock went flying everywhere. The boys all scrambled out of the tunnel to check on him. I could already "see" Hiei standing safely at the top of the rock and so picked my way out more carefully.

"Tell your master this is their chance to beg for mercy," Hiei spoke to the demonic Eye, which was flapping around like crazy, a nasty looking slash mark right down the middle. He flew off into the distance.

Yusuke flashed the short demon a thumbs up, "I knew you'd save us, you punk."

"Me too," I murmured thoughtlessly as I scanned the gears behind the wall.

"But you did have me worried," Yusuke continued, "Hell of an actor." he had his arm around Hiei's shoulder as he patted him. "You know, not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends."

"Heh, friends are just a crutch for the weak," he smirked as he turned his back on the younger boy, "I wasn't acting."

"Say what?!" Kuwabara gasped.

"Don't confuse it. The only reason I saved you is because I _might_ need your help." Hiei deadpanned.

_Who cares,_ I thought. _You still saved the day, right?_ I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter, pressing my hot forehead against the cold stone wall.

Kurama's tone was pretty light as well, "Its his way of saying, 'You're welcome.' You'll learn."

"_Right."_ Yusuke drew the word out.

"He still ticks me off!" Kuwabara fumed.

On that note I grabbed Takara from my bag. "I need the equation for Alchemical Fire..." She opened to the correct page and I scanned the diagram.

"What are you doing, woman?" Hiei's boredom flitted across both of my primary senses.

"You got to send your message," I began drawing the correct symbols on the wall with more blood from my lip, connecting the spell with the metal gears behind it, rather than the stone in front of me. It was easy because I could see them with my mind. "Now I get to send mine." Finished I stepped back and looked at it, making sure the equation was correct, balanced, and ready to go. With that, I snapped my fingers, activating the spell. My blood on the wall glowed hot green, searing into the stone.

"What-" Yusuke started, but he was cut off by the sound of groaning metal and snapping stone.

Suddenly there was a loud boom that resonated from the other side of the wall as the mechanism that held the tunnel ceiling up cracked and gave way. The wrenching noise of metal giving away, along with the gears clanging to the floor, which continued to rain down and probably would for some time as the delicate machine unraveled and fell to pieces. I'd linked the alchemist's fire, which was technically created to smelt metals for transmutation, to a handful of weak spots in the design. Having lost too many key supports, it collapsed under its own weight.

I smirked, satisfied and turned back to the group as I stowed Takara away. I was picking up Byakko when Yusuke spoke, "Not to rain on your parade, but how are we gonna get out now?"

I looked at him like he was a moron, "Brat please, you _know_ I can teleport..."

* * *

**A/N**: Hey, just wanted to let everyone know the large gap in updates is related to my PTSD. I'm in the middle of a relapse right now so things are a little unstable for me at the moment. I still have seven chapters edited and ready to go and I'll continue to upload them once a week. Hopefully I'll be feeling better before the buffer runs out and I'll be able to finish Chapter 18. I'd like to write more now, but while I'm like this it's hard to find the right voice. Everything will be okay, things will settle down, and I will go back to doing what I always do; trying to craft one hell of a story. :3

**TL;DR**: I'll upload Chapter Eleven tomorrow and Chapter Twelve next weekend. Hope you're enjoying the story!

**Don't forget to review!**


	11. Genbu, The Stone Golem

**This chapter was Beta read by akasoeki.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Genbu, The Stone Golem

The woman was strange. Hiei had sensed her in the same moment he dismissed her as unimportant, when the Detective started talking. Human females held little interest for him.

Still, she was peculiar. The Detective went to introduce her and the humans had noticed there was something unusual about their companion. No one had questioned or bothered to explain her abnormalities or her sudden attack on the stone, but Hiei could sense from the tension in their bodies and the questions in their eyes that this was not a normal occurrence. After her familiar had spoken, he assumed it was a witch thing.

She had long black hair and pale skin mottled by snowflake sized brown dots. He hadn't known human skin came in leopard print. Her eyes were the most exotic feature though, strangely shaped and two toned. That didn't seem human. They were a common shade of hazel, but instead of a black pupil there were fiery red starbursts in the center. Aside from her eyes, the most unique feature on her face was a pretty painful looking red scar that slashed across her forehead. It glinted dully in the poor light. He could tell from her scent and spirit energy that although she was unique among them, she was still human. The spirit detective must pick his friends based on their oddities.

When her color clashing gaze flickered over to him, he felt the weight of something along with it. It took him a minute of examining it with his senses, but when the Detective spoke again and her attention wavered, he realized it was literally her awareness settling over whatever she looked at. The power behind her gaze was yet another oddity.

There were other things to think about and focus on and the demon really didn't have any interest in her, but he was observant and there were other things he noticed with growing irritation. Something about him amused her, there was a quirk to her lips. Sometimes she'd laugh or chuckle at inappropriate moments that had nothing to do with her. But she never showed other signs of disrespect and didn't try to be overly familiar with him, so he ignored her and focused on the current task.

It irritated him that this human woman had sensed the approaching demon first, but she'd alerted the group in an appropriate way and Kurama was able to figure out what was approaching from there. When the ceiling fell and she instantly summoned a barrier, it occurred to him that she might be _less_ useless than other humans. Still annoying and weak, but perhaps less useless.

He'd felt her awareness flare out beyond the walls, even as she focused on keeping her barrier from collapsing under the intense weight. Moment's later she'd summoned a lightning spell as if the concentration to multitask on such a high level was child's play. At the time he'd been too focused on holding up the wall of stone (they all were) and yelling at that red headed fool to contemplate her actions, but later on he realized that she used her brain on a higher level than her two companions and had been searching for all viable routes of escape.

He could sense her sending a message to Yusuke, but without focusing on it, he didn't know its meaning. And then after Yusuke had explained his plan, she'd told him to be careful. What he couldn't figure out was why she cared or thought her request would have any effect on his normal actions.

He was just about to pull the lever when her words made sense. Her danger sense was unnaturally developed if she could sense it from all the way back there. Hiei was not about to risk falling into the trap just to save them, now he had to find out what it was and counteract it. Just as he'd decided his course of action, he felt her settle around him like an unseen breeze. It irritated him on principle, but he would have done the same if their positions were reversed. After the boulder fell, her attention spread out like a mist and he lost perception of it.

The group had been just about to leave the room when he'd noticed the woman was now reading from a damned book. The words were out of his mouth before he even considered whether or not he cared enough to know, "What are you doing, woman?"

"You got to send your message," her words were absent minded as she drew strange symbols on the wall in blood. "Now I get to send mine," she seemed quite pleased with her finished work and flashed him a smirk. There was blood smeared over her bottom lip and her tongue dragged over it unconsciously before she snapped her fingers and activated the spell. It destroyed that annoying mechanism. There was a gleam in her eyes quite similar to the one he felt after a satisfying kill.

"Not to rain on your parade, but how are we gonna get out now?" The Detective's whining would be mistaken as agitation by the average person.

She had an exasperated look as she answered him, "Brat please, you _know_ I can teleport..."

That was a handy bit of information, but more importantly, why hadn't she? Kurama voiced the question before he could, "If that's true, Sarai-san, why didn't you just teleport to the lever or to safety?"

She looked insulted for a second, but didn't respond in the overly emotional way her companions would have. Instead her countenance iced over into an empty polite smile, eerily similar to Kurama's own. "There were less drastic options available," and with that she strode past the group and began to walk further into the castle, effectively cutting off that line of conversation.

The Detective laughed, "Well, you pissed her off."

"I didn't mean to," Kurama was somewhere in between irritated, confused, and apologetic.

"Eh, don't worry about it. She never stays mad for long," the human was stretching his arms as he walked forward.

The group walked along in silence for a few minutes before the woman came to a stop ahead of them. The Detective stilled, "Sense something ahead?"

The woman had a bland, unconcerned expression as she turned back and leaned on the wall, but she didn't answer. A split second later a high pitched, rapid paced beeping noise sounded from the Detective's pocket. "Its the communication mirror that I got from Botan."

The woman drew nearer, examining the device with her senses as the Detective used it. As the idiot boys talked to the blue haired girl, she seemed to lose interest after a minute and leaned back against the wall again, for all intents and purposes, dozing off. That weird little cat just perched on her shoulder, glaring at everyone in turn, but resting it's molten gaze on him the longest.

When the conversation came to an end everyone continued onward in silence, though this time the woman didn't foolishly stray so far ahead.

* * *

When Kurama asked his question, my line of thought split off into several directions at once. The most irritating of which was, _Did he just ask why I didn't betray the group?_ That infuriated me and I slipped back into old habits, hiding my emotions and stuffing them away somewhere safe. I answered him vaguely and turned away because echoes of old memories were bearing down on me like the weight of our first test. Memories from a time when I had still lived with my parents. When words like "betrayer" and "cursed child" and "demon" were thrown at me like shards of glass.

After Yusuke's conversation with Botan, the boy seemed lost in thought and I instinctively sent my senses out further, not wanting anything to sneak up on us while he focused on some internal debate.

"Kurama, what do you know about these four Saint Beasts?" He finally asked. A small part of my attention stayed with them in order to hear what the red headed demon had to say, but the larger portion strayed out into the distance around us.

It was ominous, the passage ahead. The feeling grew stronger from the room it lead to, its doors were covered in heavy shadows that only my senses could pierce. I couldn't read the energy well, it was located in the stones of the room, which aside from the strange energy anomaly didn't seem any different from the less ominous ones under my feet. Without thinking about it, the tip of my tongue brushed against the wound I'd made on my inner lip, nudging at the abused flesh just enough for a tiny taste of copper to leak through. I used it to heighten and focus my senses while keeping them masked.

"Lets just say," Kurama finished, "that when you see their bodies you'll be very surprised." I froze.

But it wasn't his words that sent shock ringing through my senses. Feedback from the room had made clear what was hiding in wait. Fear and instinct started pushing out pieces of the barrier equation, it didn't fully form around me without true focus, but a blue mist lit up my aura in the same moment this deep, gravely voice boomed at us from ahead, "**Terrified, isn't that more like it?**"

"Who said that?" Kuwabara gasped.

Menacing laughter bounced off of all the walls around us, "**Ah, there is a door behind you. Please, take it.**" The demon was waiting inside for us. I could feel him clearly with my senses empowered by the blood.

Yusuke threw open the door, "Ladies first..." I think he forgot there actually was a lady in the group until I walked forward, because he rolled his eyes, "Uh...I didn't-"

I flicked my gaze at him in a way that clearly expressed "Shut up you dimwit" and the others followed after me. My senses were locked onto the demon hiding in the shadows. He was massive, seemingly made of rock with stalactite hair and a thick, segmented section of boulders on his back like a shell. He was like a cross between a turtle and a scorpion. The thing was _ugly_. _That must be Genbu, the golem. _Byakko was tense, his fur puffed out, and while he didn't say anything, I felt him confirm my guess as he gripped the fabric of my hoodie.

We stopped as a group near the first stone column. There was a metal grated sconce bolted to it with a handful of torches blazing inside. Yusuke grabbed one and tossed it to the dark edges of the room, revealing the first Saint Beast to them for the first time. "**Welcome trespassers...**" his eyes glowed yellow.

"Ah...okay, I'm surprised!" Kuwabara managed.

"**I am Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts. Do you have a request before you die?**" He was crouched over as he stared us down.

"Yeah," Yusuke began, "Tell me how a beast is a Saint, I'm lost..." That made me smirk. Kid was always asking dumb questions at the best times.

The golem ignored his question, "**This staircase is the only way up to the tower. You can either defeat me and go up on your own, or be dragged there once you stop breathing.**" His tail waved through the air before punching a large crater into the ground to emphasize his words. "**Why don't you all attack me at once? Then the last one left won't feel lonely.**"

"Ah, how are we supposed to fight against a talking rock!" Kuwabara was highly agitated as he spoke to Yusuke.

"I will fight him," Kurama's voice was soft as he took a few steps forward.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke questioned.

"It would be ill advised for all of us to attack without first discerning what his power is..." he turned back to all of us, "Besides, I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission now, can I?"

"Good luck, Kurama!" He paused looking back at me for just a moment and then nodding before walking out into the open area of the room.

"**You want to die one by one? I can do that too.**" He sounded pleased.

"Yusuke..." I paused until I had the boy's attention. "Takara has entries on the Saint Beasts. Ugly here showed up before I had a chance to mention it."

"Great, what do they say?" I could tell he wanted the information to share with Kurama.

"I got the short, condensed version when I was reading before I told Botan I was coming-"

"Oh, that's what you were doing..." he interrupted.

"Yes, anyways, it's too dangerous for me to sit down and read in the middle of a fight like this, but when Kurama finishes this guy I'll take a look and see what I can find out."

"Speaking of which..." Yusuke called out so Kurama could hear as well, "Wouldn't it be better to try and attack him as a group anyways?"

"Obviously you are underestimating Kurama." Hiei spoke. I turned to look at him, his expression was unconcerned as he watched his red headed companion approach the rock beast. "Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself." His gaze flared hotly in my sense, red eyes burning. "Watch. He's more cutthroat than I am when it comes to battle. And unbelievably precise."

"I don't know guys, he's still a talking rock..." Kuwabara's response made me chuckle.

"Come on Kuwabara, Hiei doesn't seem like the type to spread praise around lightly...and, in case you've forgotten you've got a white mage in your party," I looked pointedly at his arms, which only half a year ago I'd pieced back together from a crippled, blindingly painful mess.

"Oh yeah," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Wait you're a white mage?"

I face palmed, I thought the kid would catch the video game reference. "It was a _joke_..."

"Sir," Kurama's polite voice brought our conversation to a close, "The first move is yours..."

* * *

Waiting for the first strike had always been the part I hated. You knew it was coming, the warning was in the air, in your opponents eyes, and you could almost taste the blood in your mouth before the blow actually landed.

When I was younger and hadn't quite understood my awareness and how it worked I ended up provoking many confrontations. I could feel dangerous intent and took it as a direct attack, rather than a possible outcome. I plainly showed my distaste for the darkness around me and in return it tried to _beat_ the defiance out of me.

Over a decade later and I could still remember the look in a monster's eyes. It haunted my dreams, it plagued the edges of my senses in dire times like this. It glittered darkly from the rock golem's eyes as he decided how to kill the red headed demon that faced him. That brutal, cold blooded glee that spoke of bloody promises and pain. I knew that look and I hated waiting for them to act on it.

I'd let my senses stray too far into memory, so I was startled when Yusuke suddenly yelled, "Hey, stone man's doing something freaky with his tail!" He was pointing and my senses flashed outward again to analyze.

The golem's tail was sinking into the stone without damaging it. They simply merged and once the beast had merged with the stone, my senses were muffled. I had to taste blood again before I was able to tell that he was lifting his wickedly sharp stone barb out of a section of floor behind Kurama. The bastard was going to try and skewer him from behind. "Behind you!" I leaned forward as I yelled.

The tail shot out of the ground, Kurama had twisted and seen it. He was in the air dodging, but the sharp edge of the barb had sliced through the skin of his midsection. There was a tear in his pink school uniform and blood started seeping slowly from the wound. Senses heightened as they were, I watched the feedback from the redhead's body and started pulling up the proper equation for a single shot healing spell just in case.

The golem laughed, "**Thanks to my body's structure, I can become one with any type of rock.**" He watched Kurama crouched on the ground in pain in much the same way a cat watches a mouse its planning to torture to death. "**With a little rearranging, I can make any stone my tail.**"

"Uh, we're in trouble," Kuwabara grunted.

"**And since this whole chamber is made of stone, I have you surrounded.**" He was wagging his tail in the air almost like a snake as he crouched. "**Theres nowhere to run!**"

Kurama was holding his midsection, wincing in pain as he staggered to his feet. Kuwabara seemed to be freaking out a little at the other redhead's condition, but it was Yusuke who spoke, "Oh man, now he's wounded..."

"Maybe we should help..." Kuwabara suggested.

Kurama looked back, and that's when I noticed the sly gleam in his eyes. "There is no need," he said, "I've been hurt, but he will not take me by surprise again." Something in the air, some subtle shift in what I was able to sense from him, set me at ease.

"**Hah, wait until you see the full extent of my power**," the golem admonished. "**Then you won't be so confident.**" His terrible booming laughter echoed off the walls as his legs slowly started sinking into the floor. Down and down he went until he was fully merged with the stone.

I bit my lip a little, to heighten my senses, but it didn't work this time. Fully entrenched in the stone as he was, I couldn't sense him beyond a vague area. I froze. I'd never actually been blind before and I really didn't like it. All around, the only noises were the quiet breaths the group took and the snapping of the fire from the torches around the room. It was like being stalked by a shark in the unfathomable darkness of the ocean.

"He could be anywhere," Yusuke said as he looked around.

"I can't even sense Genbu's energy..." Kuwabara continued.

"Me either..." I admitted. It didn't escape my attention that Hiei was the only one of us not freaking out. I could sense him just standing calmly behind us and he slowly looked around, something about it made me feel better.

I didn't have time to think about it because the rock golem jumped up and out of the ground, aiming another attack for Kurama's back. This time, however, Kurama was ready and dodged away. As Kurama dodged through the air, Genbu's tail came streaking towards his back, just as his fist flew forward. The rock beast was attacking from both sides now.

Kurama deftly twisted in the air around both attacks and landed out of harm's way in a move that was quite impressive. Before he'd landed, though, the golem had already sunk back into the ground, leaving only a bit of disturbed rubble where he'd been. The room went quiet again.

The next time Genbu popped out of the ground, he went straight for Kurama's face, but the redhead jumped backwards, twisting like a gymnast, and evaded once more. Once again, the golem sunk into the ground. It registered on two different levels for me. "I just learned two things..."

"What's that?" Yusuke questioned.

"One, Kurama is freaking cool. Two, Genbu is a freaking pussy."

Kuwabara looked at me like I kicked a puppy. I don't think he was expecting such a crass word to come out of my mouth. My face was carefully blank to show just how much I cared. Yusuke laughed and slapped me on the back. It was him who taught me the word, after all.

Genbu's laugh surrounded the chamber again. "**You'll never defeat me by just running away.**"

"Isn't that what _he's _doing?" I whispered to no one in particular.

"Yes, Genbu," Kurama's voice was as calm as ever, "I think you're right." That sly look was back. I was expecting him to make some super cool attack or something, but instead he flicked his long hair out and pulled a rose from underneath his silky, crimson locks.

This absolutely flabbergasted the boys, "A-a flower?" Yusuke actually stuttered.

"Uh, if he's trying to win the beast over, I don't think that's a good idea," that little gem was Kuwabara's and it made me break into a fit of giggles that had tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. Ugly and Kurama sitting in a tree? Even Hiei chuckled softly.

"Its no ordinary flower..." Kurama's energy focused on the plant. The petals started floating through the air and he flung it out suddenly, "Rose Whip!" The petals were stripped off and carried through the air currents. The thorny stem lengthened into a vine whip which cracked resoundingly before settling again.

As rose petals fell all around us Kuwabara stiffened, "It smells girly. I don't think I like it."

"Oh sure," Yusuke mocked, "I guess he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens..."

I turned in a circle slowly, watching the petals fall like an eerie crimson rain. Byakko hopped down onto the floor and started pouncing at petals as they came down. He didn't stray far and kept between me and Hiei at the back of the group. "I think its lovely..."

"Yeah, but you're a girl." Kuwabara, stating the obvious. I just rolled my eyes and faced the fight again.

Kurama was looking around, watching, waiting, for Genbu to reappear and make his attack. I actually felt his awareness spark just before the golem attacked and his whip was already singing through the air as Genbu shot down from the ceiling.

"Its over..." Hiei had moved closer. He was now standing between Yusuke and I. "The thorns on Kurama's whip can slice through any substance, including solid stone."

I couldn't follow Kurama's movements with my eyes, they were that fast, but I'd seen them with my mind. He made multiple lashes with his rose whip, cutting the stone beast into chunks as he passed by. "**Ah...How did you find me?**"

"Your smell. After filling the room with the rose's sweet aroma your putrid odor was easy for me to find." Kurama had that same, polite and pleased smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh once at his response.

"Well that's no fair. Why is it none of my fights can end that quick," Yusuke whined.

"You beat him in one blow! Now that's what I call a whip!" Kuwabara was excited.

"You idiots," Hiei of course, "It only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If you had fought, you would have died in under a minute."

I think Hiei's power might actually be pissing Kuwabara off with absolutely no effort. "Why does everything you say make me wanna bash your face in!" The boy growled.

Byakko raced up my body and nuzzled my face as I tried to keep my laughter at bay, something about watching those two bicker was quickly making it impossible for me to keep my composure.

Yusuke was just heading to the door when Kurama and I tensed at the same time, the laughter dying in my throat. "It seems my fight is not over," the red headed demon spoke.

The pieces of Genbu's body started rocking on the ground before they shot right back together. He started laughing as he reassembled before our eyes. "**Hahaha, who's beaten? Not me.**" He leered menacingly at Kurama, "**You can disassemble me all you like. I'll come back together every time.**"

He stood up on his legs, "Actually, it makes for a very nice attack!" With that, his hands detached from his body and shot forward, along with some segments from his arms and his head. They were flying towards Kurama. With several flicks of his whip, Kurama turned the flying boulders into rubble.

"Right in the head!" Yusuke cheered. "Let's see him come back from that!"

But Genbu's pieces never landed. They floated up and started reassembling as he laughed that terrible, grating noise. He had formed behind Kurama. "**Want to try again?**" He mocked.

"**Let's end this,**" he offered, "**How would you like to be stoned to death**?!" He shot his hands and face forward again in the same attack. I was starting to notice how very repetitive this guy was. He might have some pretty ballin' powers, but he wasn't smart enough to utilize them to a tactical advantage over Kurama, who was turning out to be quite the tactician. I guess that was working in our favor, though, so I'm not complaining.

Kurama sent his whip flying around, cutting the golem to pebbles to keep from getting hit. As soon as the red headed demon touched the ground, the pieces of Genbu's attacks came flying back towards him. He turned to face the flying cloud of rocks allowing several to hit his body instead of moving out of the way. I couldn't tell what his plan was, but my fist clenched in anxiety when I saw him fall to his knees after the golem had passed him, new scrapes on his skin and tears on his clothing.

"**You're not even fighting back now. Those blows must have made you insane.**" Genbu decided.

Kurama started chuckling and turned back. My eyes widened in shock. _This_ was the check mate. I could feel it in his energy now.

"**Yes, I'm sure of it,**" the rock golem continued, "**now you're laughing at nothing.**"

I didn't even pretend that I could hold back the raucous laughter bubbling up inside of me. I actually turned my back on them, hiding the maniacal gleam in my eyes, somewhat embarrassed. Genbu had finally reassembled...only his head was on his crotch and his limbs were all in the wrong places, and it was clear that it was not on purpose. I was trembling with glee at the _ridiculous_ sight it made.

At least I wasn't alone, Kuwabara and Yusuke were laughing even louder and more obnoxiously than I was, "HAHAHA! Oh come on, I've heard of brass balls before, but _come on_!" Yusuke crowed.

"Yeah, I'd like to see him use a toilet!" Kuwabara _giggled_.

"Just when I thought he couldn't get any uglier..." I snickered.

"**Ah! What did you do to me?!**" Genbu was not pleased.

Kurama went on to explain that he stole the equivalent to the hypothalamus portion of the golem's brain, the part that regulates all the functions of your body, including the process of reassembling him. He'd sensed the energy signature it gave off when the rocks passed by in their attack. I couldn't really concentrate on his words as much as I would have liked to, I was really trying to get my breathing back in order and stop acting like a giggling jackass.

Byakko nipped my ear, quite hard, and the pain helped clear my head. I assumed that some of the intensity had been a release of nervous energy brought on by the fear I'd experienced during the fight. _Get ready, _the kitten hissed,_ you have work to do._

"Oh yeah..." I went to grab Takara from my bag as Genbu demanded Kurama give his missing piece back.

"Farewell..." Kurama said, before tossing it into the air and slicing it in half with his whip.

There was an explosion of yellow light from the golem. I raised Takara up just in time and as the energy washed over us I felt a new pulse within the sigil. Nothing else happened, no spirit was reborn, but when I looked the gem that represented North was gleaming a lively, glittering black. _It worked, _Byakko said, _I can feel him._ _You'll be able to feel him, too, after you call him for the first time._

I didn't have time to think about it. At that moment, Kurama collapsed to the ground. Everyone trotted over to him. He had his arm around his original wound. "If Kurama is injured we're going to have some problems..." Hiei warned.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke..." The demon looked apologetic.

"Here, let me..." I knelt in front of him. His green eyes settled on me curiously. I focused my awareness around him, "Uh...I'm just going to scan your injury, okay?" It seemed polite to ask.

He seemed wary, but Yusuke laughed, "Don't worry, she knows what she's doing."

Kurama relaxed fractionally, but still seemed a bit tense. He did nod his assent, however, so I placed my palm over his chest and shut my eyes. The cut wasn't bad, which I'd already known. There hadn't been enough blood, but the hardness of the golem's tail had damaged his ribs.

There were little fractures running throughout a few of them. What's more is I could sense Kurama's vitality. I'd never scanned a demon this closely before and it was strange and fascinating to see just how much tougher he was than an average human, how much quicker he would naturally heal. They were just made of stronger stuff it seemed. I felt Kurama relax more as he became familiar with my energy and it's non-hostile nature.

"This isn't bad. I can fix this." I opened an eye. He nodded once more, interpreting the question in my eyes. I didn't want to take liberties. With his approval I pulled forth a healing spell and made little adjustments to the equation so that he got just want he needed while I rationed my energy. It would work to quicken his own fast healing to heal the bone fractures, while completely knitting his collection of scrapes and soothing away the bruises.

"Sorry about earlier..." his words were very soft, quiet and meant for me alone. I would have missed them all together if I weren't so focused on him at the moment. "I didn't mean to offend you." My focus was too narrowed for me to tell what he did, but I felt his hand brush gently against my hair. I cracked an eye open to see he'd pulled a rose petal from my hair.

It took me several seconds to figure out what the hell he was talking about. When I did I felt ashamed. I hadn't really been mad at _him_ exactly and I didn't know that it had shown on my face. I didn't speak back, instead I just gave him an impression as I let the fully formed healing spell washed over him in a green glow. _Don't worry about it. My fault._

Kurama didn't respond either, I could feel him analyzing the spell as it wrapped around him and knitted his injuries back together. His eyes were closed and there was the faintest smile on his mouth, "That is...refreshing. I feel like all my energy is restored."

I stood and backed away, grinning at him hesitantly when he opened his eyes. "Thank you, Sarai-san." I just nodded at his words, my grin curling into a smile.

As he got up and dusted himself off, I started to re-wrap Takara before I remembered I was supposed to be checking out the other Saint Beasts.

Yusuke saw and walked over, "Alright, lets see what the magic book has to say..."

* * *

**A/N**: Honestly, I've been waiting to see what everyone thinks of chapters 10 and 11. A lot of cool stuff happened and we got to see the story from a few new points of view. I'm also super excited for next week's chapter. It starts off with our first Ancestral Diary Entry via _Kurenai Nakamura. _

**_Please review and let me know how you feel_**

**_ about the recent plot developments!_**


	12. Kurenai's Tragic End

**This chapter was Beta read by Akasoeki**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Kurenai's Tragic End

_My sister was bound to him, to a cold hearted monster. He was made of treacherous ice, as deadly as the winter's unforgiving wrath. Humans were nothing more than pests to him, an infestation that he would exterminate to make the land more comfortable for his own kind._

_The Beast Seiryu followed his master without question, but he seemed to hold no loyalty for his other companions. No compassion, no mercy, and even less regard for Yuki. He knew what she was, what had happened when he'd come charging into our village and she'd seen him for the first time as the four of them slaughtered us for sport. It had only been by the Phoenix aspect Suzaku's orders that he didn't cut her down where she stood._

"_We can use this one," he said, "Why turn down a trinket when fate offers it?"_

_Yuki was young, too young. She'd only just entered womanhood and begun wearing the sacred wrappings. Her sigil hadn't even molded to her spirit yet, still so freshly made. She was barely able to enter fugue without guidance. She never stood a chance at defending herself from the powerful dragon and didn't yet know what to do to shut the binding spell down. I fought so hard to keep them from taking her._

_The stone golem was powerful, but stupid, and easily bypassed on the icy terrain with Ryuji and I working together. He made a mockery of his aspect's reputation for wisdom and intelligence._

_We were unable to overcome Byakko. I'd cast a barrier around him, intending to trap him as well while my husband and I attacked Seiryu from both sides. If only I could touch her, I could teleport the three of us to safety._

_But just as we'd rounded the barrier, it failed and Byakko attacked Ryuji from behind with renewed strength. I can't say how that happened or why, because I'd darted forward to take on the dragon that dared to put his hand on Yuki's trembling body. I had to retreat though, his deadly frost rang through my senses before it could coalesce and attack me._

_I felt Ryuji being flung straight through a building by Byakko and the link spell took over before I could stagger to a safer area. I had to save Yuki, but I could not let Ryuji die in the process. Byakko back handed me into the stone wall._

_Suzaku's words still haunt me. "I will not let them kill you," his eyes were amused as he looked over my bleeding form, "no, you will live and suffer with the knowledge that this child is ours now, to do as we please with. You weren't strong enough to save her. And she __will__ suffer."_

_And I can remember her screaming my name as the blue dragon threw her carelessly over his shoulder and carried her away, "Kurenai!"_

_For years the Beasts terrorized both Human World and Spirit World, but I never saw or heard of Yuki's fate again. I dedicated my life to tracking them down and facing off with them whenever I could. Genbu was always the easiest to contain. A strong barrier encasing him and cutting him off from the stone around him meant he couldn't attack. I avoided Byakko, his power was unfathomable and he had gained quite a reputation for slaughtering all those who specialized in energy based attacks. (Not that he didn't mercilessly kill everyone else as well, but word gets around when whole teams of heroes are cut down in a single battle.)_

_Finally, Spirit world and its apathetic rulers decided to do something about the Beasts. A special team was created with the sole task of hunting the demons down and taking them out. I refused to take no for an answer and forced my way along. In the end, I was accepted because there was no one alive who had faced the creatures and lived more than I had. The infuriating Beasts would amuse themselves, letting me expend every ounce of strength I had and then pulling away before dealing a final blow. Their master's words echoed in my memory. I was to live with my failure._

_Each member of the team was several times more powerful than Ryuji. I knew this mission would last until the Beasts were dead. It was dangerous and we'd be traveling between worlds in our chase. I could sense that I would not be returning. I knew it deep in my soul, but I had to go. I would die in the process, but if I could save Yuki from her torment then it would all be worth it. I couldn't risk Ryuji for her, though, and so I did one of the cruelest things I ever had to do. I waited until he was deep asleep and left. I abandoned half of my soul to wake up alone, to know what I had done, and to wonder every day for the rest of his life what had happened to me. I've never gotten over being unable to save Yuki, but I will never forgive myself for what I had to do to keep Ryuji safe either. I was already with the team in Spirit World when I felt his hurt and betrayal snap through my senses like a scream of suffering._

* * *

_The Beasts were arrogant and prideful. It had always been the four of them and nothing had come close to overcoming them. They knew we were coming for them and they met us openly, amused and delighted for some entertainment._

_Suzaku's eyes lit on me with a look of utter satisfaction. "Ah, Kurenai. I'm so glad you came. I watch your progress from time to time, but it's so gratifying to see that look in your eyes in person. I wonder how they would shatter if you could see Yuki now." The damn demon bird he keeps as a pet giggled so happily. She was alive!_

_Despite the ice that shot through me at his words, I stayed calm and stuck to our plan. My role in this battle was to keep the team alive, to enhance their strength to greater heights, and with their much larger innate power, it would be an unexpected influx of energy. The team had never worked with one of the Scarred before, they had no idea of the strength I could offer them, but they would learn soon enough and respect what I was capable of._

_The Beasts were completely unprepared for our attack when it came. Their generals fell in the first wave and with the incredible amount of killing intent directed at them, Suzaku called for a retreat so that they could regroup and out maneuver us. We kept on their heels though, peppering them with attacks and not allowing them time to plan. Unlike them, the people I tended did not need to rest. I had enough mana stones to keep my team at full power for months if I needed._

_It took weeks of chasing before they reached a forgotten place in the depths of Spirit World. It was called Maze Castle and had been abandoned in the dusky wastelands that surrounded it after some long ago demon had unsuccessfully tried to take over that level of Spirit World. The Beasts retreated into it's depths and we were ordered to pull back until we knew what to expect from the castle. We lost our scouts within minutes of them entering the tunnel._

_The next time, I linked myself to one of the scouts. They refused to let me go in because, if I died we lost our edge against the Beasts. Instead, I tagged along on Tanaka's consciousness. The place was filled with traps. One of Tanaka's scout team was able to faze them all through the stone ceiling, but they became lost in the maze and several fell to other traps. Tanaka was the only one to make it back and it was only because linked as I was I could heal him at will._

_We had them trapped in the castle, but we were unable to breach it's defenses. Even when reinforcements came, we lost more men than the ground we gained. Eventually the call was made that no further access to the castle would be granted and there was a discussion about what we could do._

_I felt cold as I listened. The most popular option was to have a permanent guard stationed here, but I knew that was foolish. The only reason we'd been able to send them running is because I had funneled magic into gems and artifacts for decades with the sole intention of bringing these creatures to their ruin. I would not be around forever to create what they needed and there was a finite supply of what I could leave behind. Even if we found another Scarred willing to help, it was unlikely that they would be willing to stay in this position, forever watching over the castle and keeping the Beasts imprisoned. No...I had to find a way to do it myself._

_And that's when it hit me. A barrier spell unlike any other, meant to entrap them here. It would have to be truly massive, with enough room to encircle the castle from all directions, a sphere of energy. It would have to be powerful enough to withstand their attacks and keep them from passing, which meant a wide net. It would have to last for centuries or be configured in such a way as to allow the rulers from Spirit World to keep it running. I went deep into fugue, deeper than I'd ever gone before._

_The equation, at it's core, was simple, just as a barrier spell was meant to be. To compensate for their awesome power, though, I had to rethink the design. Containing Genbu for a short time in my usual spell was not a problem, but it would not work to capture them all, especially not with with the habit the Tiger Beast had of demolishing them. I needed something meant to hold beings far more powerful, so I designed a net that would ignore less powerful demons, focusing all it's purpose on keeping these stronger creatures contained._

_Next I had to solve the problem of powering it. I could create an artifact with the sole purpose of pumping energy into the already created spell. I was sure that it would be given to King Enma to regulate until they could find a way to kill the Beasts. I could use a linking spell so this could be taken care of from any distance. Blood Rubies set in strategic places around the castle and linked together would be enough to actually create the giant barrier, but finding a way to start it, to light the fuse, that was a problem. No matter how many times I ran calculations, I couldn't find a way to amass the sheer amount of energy I would need at the start of the spell._

_That's when Takara grudgingly informed me of the only way this would work. I would have to pull up the spell equation into a solid form and give myself over to fugue, powering it with the resulting explosion of prismatic energy._

_I told the others of my plan and had already begun the process of making the blood rubies. The team is donating theirs to the cause to hurry the process because I will need many to encircle the area around the castle. I'm creating this last entry before Tanaka takes my things. He has promised to make sure Ryuji gets Takara and the other artifacts I've collected so that my daughter can inherit them when she comes of age._

_Let my last words be remembered, sisters. Fate is truly unkind. My body will die from the overload, my spirit may even be sundered in the process so that I am unable to meet my family in death, but a part of me will live on in this barrier forever, watching over the Beasts and entrapping Yuki with them. I will imprison them as I imprison myself, an everlasting memory of the failure I couldn't overcome and the sister I could not save._

* * *

I was trembling when I came back to my senses. Remnants of Kurenai's emotions, of her sadness and self hatred and hopelessness, had bled out of the journal entry and into my senses through my link with Takara. My cheeks felt cold and wet, only after wiping them on my sleeve did I realize I must have been crying, but I could not separate my own sorrow from Kurenai's and so I didn't know if they were my tears or hers.

Byakko mewled at me and nuzzled his head over my cheeks, trying to push away the forlorn cloud that seemed to hang around me after reliving my ancestor's memories. It took a few seconds to compose myself before I realized the boys were taking a bit of a break and we'd stopped walking. They were hanging out by a large, open stone window.

Kuwabara was leaning on the ledge and holding up his sword of focused energy. Yusuke and Hiei were both looking at Kurama. Even though I'd healed his wounds and restored his energy he was supposed to be taking it easy for a bit to let the spell stick fully. I had advised he not participate in the next battle. The boys, minus Kurama, were bickering and the redheaded human was showing off his fancy, new and improved spirit sword.

"...and I bet it can kick the crap out of your spirit gun, Urameshi," Kuwabara challenged Yusuke.

The boy answered while flipping his friend off, "That depends on what finger I use."

"Well, as it turns out he's only partially worthless..." Hiei smirked.

"Okay, wanna die!?" Kuwabara yelled and waved his sword about.

The short demon's smile was as beautiful as it was terrifying, "I _dare_ you..."

I was still wiping the tears from my face when I laughed, but my heart wasn't fully in it. I'd attracted their attention, though. "You can save your play time for later, I'm finished now..."

"Oh, hey are you okay?" Kuwabara still had his sword powered up, but he paused his rant when he saw me dabbing away the wetness around my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just...intense, reliving other people's memories," I couldn't stop the shiver that rolled through my body and went on quickly so that I didn't get stuck remembering how tragic Kurenai's tale had been to watch. I started wrapping up Takara as I spoke, "I have mixed news, I'm afraid."

I felt Kurama's attention settle on me now that we were getting down to business. Hiei's as well, which radiated heat from his direction. "There was quite detailed information on how to overcome Genbu, but I won't go over that since Kurama took care of that freak. Unfortunately I didn't get a lot of information about Byakko. I _do_ know that he can overcome my defensive barrier, which is why my ancestors were unable to contend with him. I don't know how he does this, as only Kurenai managed to face him and live and _only _because his master wanted to make her suffer..." I paused, forcing a facade of strength over my face in order to stuff away the lingering emotional effects of reading the diary. "I can still help by buffing you, but we will not have a safe place to retreat and regroup if the need arises."

I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes, throwing willpower into keeping my voice from catching, "Seiryu might be a problem..." I paused trying to bring forth the correct words to concisely sum up the problem. "He is an ice dragon, but that's not really what concerns me..."

"Get to the point, woman..." Hiei's voice was his usual mixture of bored and impatient.

I felt a weird tug in the moment. Something I hadn't felt before. It was like a feather light impulse tugging in my chest to do as he asked. I still had control of myself and I sensed I could ignore this impulse, but the impulse itself shocked me and my hand flew up to my chest as I looked down, startled.

Yusuke tensed, "You getting a bad feeling?"

"Uh..." I willed my facade to return and decided this would need to be analyzed later when I wasn't trapped in a city of vicious demons and cruel beasts, "Not quite. Curse thing, don't worry about it," I could feel a wave of mild suspicion from Kurama when I changed the subject too fast. "Anyways, Kurenai's involvement stems from her little sister, uh, becoming...enslaved by him. If she shows up to help him then we could have a serious problem on our hands..." I went on to give them them an overview of Kurenai's last two entries, leaving out the technical details, but painting the picture of lives they'd ruined and the information Kurenai had gathered.

"How can that even be possible," Kurama mused, "It's been thousands of years...Could Yuki really still be alive?"

I sighed, "The Scarred", I paused again, at a loss for words, "...there is a bit of spirit exchange as two fates are tied together. When bound to demons, from what I've been able to gather, we generally live longer, depending on the demon's strength. Still, its not long enough to account for the amount of time that has passed and Seiryu's assumed power level." I put Takara back into my bag. "There's only been one documented case of lesser immortality among the Scarred. If those circumstances were met...well...Yes, it is." I trailed off and shrugged, not really sure what else to say.

"Lesser immortality?" Kurama held his chin in his hands.

"According to Takara, true immortality is rare, reserved for beings like King Enma and other Gods so difficult to kill that it's impossible to imagine. Lesser immortality is difficult to attain, but is most often achieved through evil means. Human's can corrupt themselves into various types of demons who won't wither from age or disease, but that can be killed like you or I in combat." I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and took comfort from Byakko's calming rumble, "If she is around, she will be less human and more...something else."

"So if your great great granny is walking around somewhere helping the bad guys, what exactly does that mean?" Yusuke crossed his arms.

I met his eyes, "Think about it, Yusuke, it means they could very possibly have an evil demonic witch on their side, who's had enough time to learn or create whatever type of power she can fathom. It means the Dragon has an extra lifeline and a way of regenerating his spent energy." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Give me a thousand years and I could reshape the world into something better, more beautiful. Twist me into a dark creature, kill my hope, take away my humanity and I could reshape the world into a terrible nightmare, filled with visions of death, disease, and suffering."

"Jeez, Sarai, its really creepy when you go all dark side..." Yusuke groused.

My answering smirk was not meant to sooth him. "All creatures with free will are capable of great good or terrible evil," it was one of the first of a long list of life lessons I'd learned and that had been repeated by Takara. "Anyways," I broke the thoughtful silence, "its possible that Yuki is _long_ dead, but I needed to bring up that possibility so we would not be caught unaware and to warn that _if_ she does show up, you four should let me take the lead." I frowned and rubbed Byakko's ears in thought, "At higher levels there are instant death spells and, not to be rude, but I doubt any of you know how to unravel a spell equation. For now, though, we should move on and see what they throw at us next..."

"It doesn't matter, I'm totally taking the next fight!" Kuwabara exclaimed holding his energy sword up high. "I was totally about to show the shrimp what else my super awesome sword can do!"

"Can't you have your measuring contest later?" I groaned, rubbing my temples.

"Wait, how did you know?!" Kuwabara looked at me dumbfounded.

I actually swayed in shock and fell back against the wall, "Wait, you weren't really-"

"SWORD, GET LONGER!" He yelled and his coalesced spirit energy expanded and stabbed through the ceiling, sending a few little pebbles and some dirt falling through the air. "I can make it any size I want."

I facepalmed. That kid about gave me a heart attack. I could feel a soft, appreciative smile curl the edges of my lips despite myself. He'd effectively banished the lingering sorrow of Kurenai's end.

* * *

**A/N**: I was so excited after I wrote this chapter and I've been looking forward to uploading it and seeing what everyone thinks. I thought this would be an interesting way of intersecting the Scarred with history in the show. Originally when Takara mentioned Kurenai, I just threw in a name drop figuring I could loop it back somehow like this. I had no idea that it was going to turn out this way until I sat down to write. :) I'd really like to hear everyone's thoughts on this chapter (and the rest of the story if you wanna share.) I'll be responding to everyone's reviews Tuesday the 21st.

**Hope to see your review. **


	13. The Spirit Sword Monster Beast Doughnut

**This chapter was Beta read by Akasoeki**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Spirit Sword Monster Beast Doughnut

Botan called on the communication mirror. She'd been frantic about the second wave of Makai insects the Beasts had sent in retaliation of our progress. Right in the middle, she'd been chased by one of the infected, just barely managing to take it out after it cornered her in a room. It had certainly given the boys and I a bit of a fright. She urged us to work more quickly, but in my heart I knew that our end was not so easily moved forward.

Here is what I didn't understand about the whole situation. It made sense that only a small infiltration team had been sent to Maze Castle, but it didn't make sense that only Botan seemed to be assigned to combating the city's parasite problem. Why haven't more people been assigned to that task? There was no possible way for one girl to search the entire city and kill the bugs before they got out of hand. Because of that oversight, it was now spreading at an unchallenged rate and children were being targeted.

The conversation had just ended when a terrible roar sounded throughout the castle, shaking the stones, sending dust floating down from the ceiling and grating through my very bones. The interference was terrible and I had to pull my sense back as sharp pain stabbed my brain at the overload. The roar continued, causing stone blocks to crack and break. It was like a terrible earthquake that threatened to collapse the room around us before stopping.

The kitten Byakko fluffed up around my neck, spitting a hiss that grew into a warning growl. His claws were gripping my hoodie as he tensed on my shoulders and faced the passage ahead of us. _The creature who gives my aspect a bad name..._His voice sounded low and spiteful through my mind.

"I don't know what kind of creature makes that noise, but I've got a hunch its our next enemy," Kuwabara broke the sudden silence. I didn't know if it was common sense or spirit awareness that brought him to this conclusion.

The roar sounded again and we were assaulted by the reverberating and echoing cacophony of sound. "That is Byakko," Kurama gasped, "And he doesn't sound happy."

"Let's go!" Yusuke yelled and we started forward as a group. The ceiling blocks started collapsing behind us, urging us onward ahead of the collapsing rubble and the dirt cloud it kicked into the air. We made it through an archway that connected the hall to a spiral staircase that twisted around to the right and into the brighter light of it's exit.

We seemed to exit from one of the spires and were now standing on a flat, open expanse of roof. There was no real wall to protect one from the long drop down, just a half wall that barely reached my knees. One-hundred feet away and standing on a sort of dais was the Tiger Beast. My Byakko hissed an insult at the larger, demonic tiger as everyone got a good first look at the fearsome creature.

He was _massive_, his frame heavily muscled. The skin that stretched over his rippling form was a light blue-gray with darker gray tiger stripes, though his mane consisted of a clashing spinach green. He wore crudely crafted furs from some red spotted leopard, making him look like some nightmare creature from the caveman era. Thick, dagger like talons tipped his fingers looking just as strong as the overly large tusk-like teeth that jutted up from his mouth. His tail was slender and on the short side by comparison to his height; it ended in a white tuft and was strong enough to crack the ground when he flicked it. The sclera of his eyes was yellow, while the iris was red. He shook with the anger of his growl, the image of beast-like fury.

"Intruders will pay for coming this far into my territory..." his voice wasn't what I expected it to be, but I supposed it was difficult for him to talk around his enormous teeth. It sounded much like he was holding back a snort, or grunt, like how you'd imagine a gluttonous pig would talk. He let off another yowl, but this lacked the power of the ones that had brought down the passage behind us.

"Its huge!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Beads of sweat had broken out over his skin and I recalled his earlier boasts of taking on the next enemy.

"Its a pity they don't have him in a zoo..." Yusuke snarked.

Hiei's chuckle was dark and smooth, "Hmm, I'll go." The smirk that curled at the edge of his mouth looked...excited.

"Back off!" Kuwabara barked, "Didn't I say I'd take the next one?" He strode forward, towards the beast without looking back. Hiei just passively watched him.

I was standing just behind Yusuke, beside Kurama and just in front of and to the side of Hiei. I shifted nervously and pulled the furious kitten off my shoulder before cuddling him to my chest so that we could both watch. _I can't help, but feel this isn't the best route._

_It's not your fault if they ignore your advice, Sarai. You told them energy based attacks directed at him were easily overcome. Just be ready. This mongrel is vicious,_ his voice was agitated but faded into an icy whisper.

The Tiger Beast growled at the advancing red head, "Do not think you are dominant because you tore Genbu apart." He snarled, "He was weak!"

"He could talk to the demons in the city by prowling through the castle wall," as he spoke, he clutched one massive hand into a shaking fist, "that is why we didn't kill him ourselves." His eyes glared forward, locking on our group, "But I am a real beast. I have been caged in this place for too long. Without prey. Without bones. Without blood!" With each word he spoke, I felt ice spreading through my veins, calming my anger without tempering the intense desire to see this creature to it's end. "Until now," I knew he was talking about their plan to force Spirit World into releasing the barrier. "**HUMAN**!" He roared, "**I WILL RIP YOU APART AND EAT YOU MYSELF**!"

"Gee, how nice," Yusuke quipped.

"Hiei," The Beast dragged out his name in a raspy, malice filled growl that sent anger and warning through my spine. Hiei took on a stance, glaring at the beast. The tiger wasn't finished though, "Kurama," the redhead tensed at the attention, "I'll feed your bodies to the Fugaki!"

I didn't have a chance to wonder what the hell that meant because the Beast roared again, power imbuing with his irritating snarl, and sending shock waves out that destroyed much of the roof we were standing on. The ground split between Kuwabara's feet and he was forced to jump back. As the rubble fell away, the battleground underwent a massive change.

We were standing on a ring of blocks that was attached to the spire we came through. There was a bridge of sorts, maybe five feet wide and twenty feet across that lead to a smaller area where I supposed the Tiger intended to meet us in battle. The mass in the middle was only supported by the tiny little bridge in front of us and the small expanse of rock at the base of the Beast's tall, column like pedestal. It absolutely defied physics and gravity, but I decided to ponder that at another time. The drop off the edge was incredibly high, making me tense even though I knew my earring of Feather Fall would protect me.

I began pulling out the equation for the Feather Fall spell while Yusuke started talking. "Apparently this guy likes breaking things with the sound of his own voice."

Kurama stepped back as a stone cracked and fell off the edge in front of him, down into the fathomless drop that would take us if the ledge gave way or we were pushed off in battle.

"Its a long trip to the ground..." the Beast taunted. "I'll send you all there with my roar unless you come and fight me..." His face twisted into what might have been some semblance of a sneering smile, "Of course, your weak bodies will be broken either way."

"Monster," Kuwabara growled, "He thinks he's so tough!" He started forward, but Yusuke put a staying hand on his shoulder.

"Kuwabara-" Yusuke didn't get to finish.

The redhead shoved him off, "Step off!" Yusuke cursed, realizing Kuwabara had made up his mind.

Hiei's molten gaze locked onto the stubborn boy, "Do you really think you can beat him?" There was no open scorn in his tone this time, but a warning, something perhaps testing Kuwabara's resolve.

"Well of course, half-pint!" His declaration said it all and if I knew anything at all about Kuwabara, it would be that he'd get pissed if we interfered. "In fact, I'm not scared at all." I wondered briefly if he'd yell at me for throwing a heal spell his way if he needed it. In the end, I decided I'd have to wait and see what happened, following my instincts and going from there.

Yusuke pointed out what we all could see, "So I guess your legs are shaking out of eagerness," he mocked.

"Leave me alone Urameshi! I'm just scared of heights," he stiffened his spine and took one step forward.

I darted forward, "Wait!" He looked back and I could sense he was about to tell me off too so I just leaned forward and flicked him in the forehead, the spell flashed through my fingertips and settled into his skin, "Feather Fall..." I'd murmured the spells name just for his benefit so he knew what I was doing. "Now you won't need to be, okay?"

He paused, and crossed his eyes as he looked up at my hand before I drew it back. "Uh, thanks..." it was an awkward sort of acceptance before he turned and started down the crumbling bridge.

"This isn't the time to pretend you're tough," Yusuke growled through his teeth, eyes flat.

"I said leave me alone!" And with that he crossed into the Beast's battle ground.

"What was that, Sarai-san?" Kurama asked politely from beside me.

"Feather Fall will activate after someone falls ten feet before controlling their descent to a slower, gentler course, landing them safely on the ground. I can cast it on all of you if you're interested."

"I don't need your witchcraft," Hiei's tone was, as usual, bored.

"The offer was mostly for Yusuke's benefit, I'm just trying to be polite," the polite mask of indifference kept a challenging smirk off my face. His eyes narrowed at my response anyways.

Yusuke groused that he didn't need help either, so I did unleashed my smirk at him, "Oh, pardon me. I forgot you had experience becoming a ground pancake," I said referring to his death, "Perhaps the feeling was agreeable to you?"

The boy sneered at me, but rather than start a fight when Kuwabara was about to face off against the Beast, he just stuck his hand out with an exasperated huff, "Fine mom, are you gonna kiss my owies too?"

I laughed and set the spell free on the back of his hand, "You wish, brat breath."

* * *

"You," the Beast began, "You don't believe you can overpower me with just one human, do you?" It was hard to tell by his tone if he was amused or insulted.

Using my sense to follow Kuwabara, as well as monitor the Beast, I saw that the redhead sent the tiger a threatening sneer and the demon's rage made his right eye start twitching. "Let's fight, Byakko monster!"

The Beast twitched a few more times and then started laughing, throwing his head back and opening his jaws wide to reveal his sharp teeth. "Hahaha! Oh please, I can't stay angry if you make me laugh!"

"I'm serious," Kuwabara challenged, "Come down here so I can knock your lights out!"

"Heh heh, stop it." The beast stomped as he leaned forward, resting his arm over his knee, "I could tear you into little pieces with nothing, but the hairs on my mane..."

"Oh really..." Kuwabara was in full tough guy mode now. One fist pounding into the other. A determined glint shown in his eyes.

I thought Byakko had been exaggerating, but then he really did rip some hair from his mane and blow on them, creating a jet stream of air infused with his energy. They blew around Kuwabara ominously before rising into the air. After a flash of white light they turned into some seriously hideous monster cats.

They were roughly the size of a small bear. Covered in the same ugly green that made up the Beast's mane, there was a lighter ridge of fur that tufted down their spines. Their eyes were bulbous, blue, and pupil-less. Aside from their obvious strength, they were armed with some wickedly sharp talons, teeth, and a set of curved horns. There were four of them, facing Kuwabara in a semicircle about ten feet from his face.

I couldn't stop the shudder of disgust that rolled down my spine. My eyes flicked down to the kitten in my arms, "Please tell me that if you decided to become a mommy one day, your babies won't be so damn hard to look at." He didn't answer, but I smirked as a warning growl rumbled through his form.

"These beasts are a small part of myself. Like me, they are hungry and you are the perfect meal." He chuckled as the spirit monsters snarled and growled at the prey before them. "And they don't like sharing, so you may find yourself caught in a little tug of war..."

With that, one of the monster cats leaped forward, clawing through the flesh of Kuwabara's chest with it's talons as it soared through the air over the boy. It flipped much more deftly than it's size would have lead me to believe possible, and landed so that it was standing behind the red head, ready to strike again.

"That was a freebie," Kuwabara growled as he staggered back to his feet. "SPIRIT SWORD!" he summoned his brightly glowing weapon and stood at the ready.

"Ah, so you can use your spirit energy as a weapon. Very impressive," his face turned mocking as he snarled, "But I'm afraid it won't aid your survival for very long!" With his yell, the cat beasts rushed the boy.

They traded blows, though Kuwabara's didn't seem to leave a mark and they were attacking him from all sides. Their long claws left bloody furrows in his skin wherever they touched. "Get your back against the wall!" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara completely ignored his advice and went tearing off after the cat beasts as they deftly jumped through the air to avoid him and worked as a team to attack him from all sides.

"He has no strategy," Hiei observed. "He's just swinging his sword with the grace of a fly swatter. That's no way to survive..."

"He is quite stubborn," I murmured. He was torn up and panting on his knees now and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The cat beasts attacked as one and raked him up viciously.

"Kuwabara! Let me take this one! I know you wanna finish this fight, but there's way too many of those things to swing a sword at!" Yusuke yelled, frustrated and angry because of the situation. "My shot gun blast just makes more sense, okay? Come on, Kuwabara, please!"

The cat beasts were attacking him like a school of giant piranha in the midst of a feeding frenzy. The redhead managed to get to his feet again, but he wasn't even moving to block the majority of their attacks. It was hard to watch and I knew I would have nightmares later, but I could feel his vitality and knew that despite the beating he was taking, Kuwabara still had a chance. He just had to stop standing there and trying to soak the damage.

"Hahahaha, if you're going to take the time to switch, you might as well all fight me at once," The Beast snickered. "After all, nothing gives me more pleasure than a big group kill." Memories of some of the things I'd read about him flashed back to some of the earlier entries of the trail of bodies he left in his wake. My stomach churned.

"Okay, Kuwabara, I don't care if you retreat or not! I'm coming in to help," Yusuke had reached the end of what he could tolerate watching.

"Stay right there," Kuwabara growled and looked back as he spoke to the boy, "I'm not asking for help and if you come over here I swear I'll turn this sword on you." The look in his eyes was quite intense, "I'm no wimp, Urameshi, and I'm not stopping unless Byakko comes and kills me himself."

Yusuke straightened and his voice grew a bit softer, though still had an edge of agitation, "Don't say that..."

"Kuwabara," I cupped my hands around my mouth so my voice would carry, "If you lose I'm going to kick your ass!" I translated my encouragement into the language of teenage boys.

"If that's your choice in death then fine. Beasts, you may now tear off his arms and legs and divide them amongst yourselves, but leave the body for me so I can finish him..." The Tiger growled.

The cat beasts came charging in. "Sorry monsters, but you can't! Sarai just fixed these arms and I'm not breakin 'em again!" He yelled back as he moved away from them. I felt Kurama and Hiei's attention flicker to me briefly at the boy's words and a soft smirk of pride lit my features. Kid had guts to still be cracking jokes with that much blood seeping out of his body.

Despite his words, he was still struck with several rake attacks from their claws. Yusuke finally ran forward part way onto the bridge and yelled, "Hey don't die for being stubborn you dope, let me take over! There's no way you can beat all four of those beasts by swinging your sword around. Think about it..."

"He's right," I sensed Kuwabara murmur as he looked back at his friend. Thats when his eyes lit on the thin stone bridge Yusuke was standing on. I felt a spark of awareness tingle through his senses.

"Yusuke..." the boy looked back at me, "he finally has a plan. Let's see what he's come up with..." The words had barely finished coming out of my mouth when Kuwabara turned and started running to the bridge, leading the cat beasts along behind him. Yusuke turned and saw them coming.

The Beast started laughing again, "After all that, he's finally got enough sense to retreat, but its too late now. Go on you beasts! Chase him back to his friends and then EAT THEM ALL!"

Kuwabara dashed across the bridge, keeping just ahead of the cat beasts.

"There, you see," Hiei smirked. "In the end, the fool runs away..."

"You know what they say about assuming Hiei?" I could still sense the incredible amount of fight in Kuwabara's spirit. The boy had hardly given up, I just couldn't tell what his plan was. At first I thought he was going to bottle them up on the bridge so they could only attack him one at a time, but he kept running towards us.

"He won't make it..." Kurama intoned.

"Don't worry, I'll go as soon as he screams for help," Yusuke had a gleam in his eyes, now that the fight was headed closer.

"This would be so much easier if the brat would let me enhance his dexterity," I jutted my hip out, resting my palm on it as I watched the nearing redhead.

"Haha, you know you can't escape..." The Beast grumbled excitedly from his perch.

Kuwabara shifted his weight and swung around, "Who in the world said anything about escaping?" The cat beasts were charging towards him in a single file line on the little bridge. "SWORD GET LONGER!" he yelled before cocking his arm back, "Eat this!" and then he rammed the energy lance forward, straight into the first beast's mouth. It tore through it's body and out the ass, doing the same to all the others behind it and making a row of cat beast kabobs.

Everyone just stared in shock. I covered my mouth and tried to hide my chuckle. Kuwabara decided to explain his thought process, "Its true, I couldn't win by swinging my sword, but I could win by stabbing all four of these suckers once I got 'em lined up." He startled chortling, he was far too manly to giggle.

"Nice one, Kuwabara!" Yusuke praised.

Then Hiei chuckled, "Yes, he actually did something clever." That brought out a startled laugh from me. It hadn't really been a compliment.

"Watch it Hiei," Kuwabara grumbled, but then his expression turned to a goofy grin, "No use gettin' jealous just because I'm good."

"What are you gonna do now?" Yusuke pointed out that the cat beasts weren't exactly dieing from the awkward predicament, they were just stuck.

"Heh, those beasts are still a part of me and just because you've chained them down doesn't mean they can't chase you down. They just need **MORE ENERGY**!" As he yelled, I felt power flash through him and straight into the cat beasts, which turned red and started running at Kuwabara. He turned, still holding onto the end of his sword and started running towards us.

"Uh, I'm gonna move now," I trotted out of Kuwabara's path, which lead me to the other side of Hiei.

When the redhead passed, the short demon was between me and the oddest looking train I'd ever seen. He ran around the edge of the spire. "You think he knows its a circle?" Hiei intoned. I bit my lip to keep my expression neutral.

Kuwabara caught up to the last cat beast in the line and tied off his end of the energy sword, effectively trapping them in a circle around the spire where they couldn't get free. "You just twist and seal!" He said excitedly.

I started laughing again and gave Kuwabara a little golf clap, "Ten points for style, kid. Ten points for style."

"I don't believe this..." The Beast did sound rather shocked, with tones of anger.

"That's a little move I like to call 'the spirit sword monster beast doughnut," Kuwabara struck a proud pose.

"Uhg...idiot..." Hiei shook his head.

"I think monster beast doughnut is a perfect name," Kurama grinned.

Yusuke turned back and pointed at the tiger beast, "'Scuse me sir, I don't like this one. You got chocolate with sprinkles?"

The Beast's anger shot up by several levels of intensity and I found myself looking over at him, wondering what his next move was. When he spoke, it was in a low, dangerous growl. "My own prey mocks me..." When he squeezed his hand shut into a fist I could hear his bones popping and cracking menacingly. "I will not tolerate that."

"You best get ready to tolerate a lot more, you poor excuse for a cat!" It didn't seem like much, but coming from Kuwabara, that was a pretty heavy insult.

The Beast roared in fury, lightning struck the spire behind us, sending little jolts of warning down my spine. I didn't turn away from the monster, but I could sense that the spire, and his cat beasts, had been zapped clean out of existence.

Kuwabara started heading across the bridge to face Byakko. "Tear up the castle however you want. It doesn't change the fact that your little monsters are beat and you're about to be next."

Byakko's fist slammed straight into the rocks in front of him, smashing a huge chunk of rocks into dust, "Stupid human," he snarled, "I am the White Tiger Byakko of the Four Saint Beasts and the greatest predator who ever lived!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kuwabara smirked, "I think you said that already. And I'm Kuwabara, so lets go!"

Now that the Beast wasn't playing around anymore, it was time for the real battle to begin.

* * *

**A/N**: Was that good. This part of the story felt a bit tedious, but I still managed to have fun with it. Next Chapter we're going to learn a bit more about Sarai's past and it'll probably answer a few lingering questions since the curse activated. It's a delicate balance to juggle the canon plot, Sarai's plot, and make sure everyone gets the spotlight when they're supposed to, lol.

** If you're enjoying the story, please leave a review.**

Let me know what you're looking forward to. :)


	14. Struggle For Life

**This chapter was Beta read by akasoeki.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Struggle For Life

The difference in their size was truly amazing. Once the Beast had jumped down from his lookout it was much easier to see just how truly massive he was. One of the Saint Beast's tree trunk thighs was thicker than Kuwabara's entire body. His yellow eyes were locked onto the boy before him with a hot rage that promised a painful, messy death.

Kuwabara seemed a bit stunned at his opponent's impressive size. His spirit sword was held off to the side, no where near a recognizable defensive position, and in a somewhat lank grip.

The Beast's energy started reacting to whatever his internal commands were. I could see his skin darkening to a purple hue that looked similar to what his cat beasts had done when he'd given them more energy. The reddish purple of his energy cloaked around him ominously.

"What are the odds Kuwabara starts calling for his mommy?" Yusuke snarked.

"Probably about equal with yours," I flashed a smirk at him and he flipped me off.

"Hah! I can smell your fear," Byakko growled. "Clearly your body knows something your brain does not..."

"What's that?" Kuwabara growled.

"If the sword is your most powerful weapon then you cannot hurt me..." The Beast sneered. "To tell you the truth, you'd be better off attacking me with your little fingernails..."

I could tell he'd just pissed off Kuwabara, which was bad. The boy needed to keep his head, he was already tired and wounded. Not to mention I had a bad feeling.

"I think," I started, "that we're about to see why exactly Byakko has a reputation for slaughtering opponents with energy based attacks."

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't believe you!" The redhead yelled at Byakko as he ran forward with his glowing sword. He managed to land a slice right across Byakko's mid section, the beast hadn't even moved. "How's that?" Kuwabara sounded pleased.

Byakko growled and punched at him, but missed as Kuwabara dodged backwards. The impact sent little spider web-like fractures into the stone. While he was overextended Kuwabara jumped into the air and slashed the Beast right across the face.

"Okay, maybe the tiger will be calling home," Yusuke grinned.

I wasn't convinced and neither, it seemed, were the two demons behind me. "Something's wrong," Kurama muttered and Hiei agreed.

"What does he mean?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

Hiei's impassive gaze was still locked on the battle ahead of us, "Try looking closely at the two fighters. Judging from the attacks, Kuwabara's obviously had the upper hand, but by the looks of them its as if Kuwabara is the one taking all the blows." He wasn't wrong, the redhead was gasping for breath and covered in sweat.

Something about the scene clicked in my head and I bit my lip, reopening the earlier wound. As blood dripped into my mouth I heightened and adjusted my senses, confirming the theory, "Fuck!" I cursed. No wonder my ancestor's barriers didn't work. He was consuming the energy like a leech!

"Could it be?" Hiei was working things out on his own.

They gasped as the Beast's form grew larger. His aura shimmered yellow with Kuwabara's stolen energy. Kurama figured it out first and explained the situation to Yusuke.

I felt a thread of fear shimmer through my own senses. There was little I could do to help against this creature if he could just drain the energy right back out. "This is bad. At this point I won't even be able to heal Kuwabara reliably until Byakko is dead."

Kuwabara focused and brought out more energy to compensate for the siphoned off section of his spirit sword. He dropped to his knees for a second, before staggering back to his feet. The boy couldn't seem to catch his breath and they came in quick exhausted gasps.

When he did get up he started to swing his sword again, but paused when Yusuke yelled, "Are you crazy? Hit him again and he'll just get bigger. Don't be stupid!"

"Leave me alone, Urameshi! Nothings gonna make me stop fighting now!" He yelled.

I sighed and sat down, ignoring the look the others shot me, and dug through my bag to pull out Takara. _What do the Scarred do when faced with such an enemy?_

Takara didn't bother filling up a page with her response, she just thrummed it through our connection, _You act as if you don't know what -should- be happening. They use weapons over energy if they have the skill__.__I__f they don't __possess the skill__ they rely on partners or friends._

I groaned and began rubbing my temples. She was right, it would have been faster if Hiei, or Kurama even, had taken on this beast, but Kuwabara had laid claim on him and made it about personal pride. There were lives at stake and this was taking too damn long.

I sighed and looked up when I heard Yusuke speak. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Kuwabara is helping him," Kurama answered.

I placed Takara on my lap and sat my Byakko on top of her, before closing my eyes and entering fugue. My sense of the surrounding area jumped into a sharper focus and registered on more levels as I spread my awareness out.

I could see the Beast glowing quite brightly with Kuwabara's stolen energy. Kuwabara, on the other hand, had a much duller color scheme in his exhaustion. Like Yusuke, he seemed to have a seemingly endless supply of "second wind" and after a short moment of bantering back and forth, the two fighters leaped at each other.

Narrowing my focus, I examined how the Beast's own energy co-mingled with Kuwabara's. It was strange, separate, but contained peacefully together...almost as if...

"It's not digested," my head cocked to the side in confusion.

"What are you talking about, woman?" Hiei's attention barely flickered over me before returning to watch Kuwabara continue to feed the Beast, despite knowing it was draining him somehow.

"He has stolen Kuwabara's power, yes, and it is making him stronger, but he hasn't absorbed it..." I was petting my Byakko absently as I watched the currents and swirls of energy with my mind. "That either means it takes a set amount of time or he can't. He isn't digesting it quickly enough. What happens when you're too full?" I didn't wait for a response as I watched Kuwabara shove his energy sword straight into the Beast's mouth, "I don't know how big this particular container can stretch, or even if Kuwabara has figured this out, but its a race to see if the Beast can fill up before Kuwabara runs dry..."

When the energy sword was completely drained it zapped out of existence and Kuwabara fell over. The Beast stood over him with a bit of a pot belly and chubbier cheeks. With the fleshier look, his mane looked more like a mullet. "Thanks," he sneered as he patted his fat belly, "You had more spirit energy on your bones than I thought. Eating all of it nearly got me full."

Kuwabara slowly pushed himself to his knees, "I'm not done yet," he rasped. He summoned his spirit energy, but it was short, no longer than the hilt of a sword. "I dare you to come closer," he taunted.

"Hah, you can't even stand up anymore. You're nothing, but a wounded animal!" With that, the beast lifted his fat foot into the air and kicked the boy right in his face.

Kuwabara flew back across the stone battlefield and Byakko slowly stomped after him, "Thrashing you will be the perfect exercise after my giant meal. As soon as there's room in my stomach that's where you'll go."

"I'm not so sure I can crack jokes about this," I'd never seen Yusuke more tense than when he spoke. "Kuwabara is really gonna get killed now..."

I'd been teetering on the edge of decision for some time now. The fear in Yusuke's voice as he genuinely worried over his friend made my decision for me. "He gets one more chance and then I'm interfering," I stood up, feeling like I was made of pure ice despite the fire that ran through my veins.

I had a lock on Kuwabara's feeble energy and a link spell completed and ready to spark into existence as soon as I gave the command. His death would be a waste, it would slow us down and make the score even. We didn't have time for this crap, so I willed him to finish this so that I didn't have to. I wouldn't be able to kill Byakko, but I might be able to kick his fat ass right off the edge of the battleground if I was careful.

"Wait," Kurama cut in, "You were right, Byakko's body stopped expanding halfway through that last attack. That indicates vulnerability."

"Don't get the boy's hopes up, Kurama..." Hiei's silky tone cut it.

"I'm simply saying he still has a chance," Kurama replied.

"Yes, maybe if you were the one fighting, but that fool will never be able to see it," Hiei's tone was almost agitated.

The Beast picked Kuwabara up by his shirt lapels and then punched him right in the face. The boy slammed into the ground and skittered across the pavement.

"He will. He has to," I was focused pretty intensely on the carrot-top. He had to feel my presence watching, waiting, ready to butt in if he didn't finish things off, but he was just laying on the ground. "Kuwabara," I yelled, "If you don't finish up this fight now I'm going to steal your kill!"

I felt the Beast's attention flash towards me as he snarled, but he continued stalking Kuwabara's prone form. The boy started lifting himself off the ground with a groan. And then it happened, I could feel Kuwabara's awareness focusing on the Beast's trapped energy. I knew he was going to be okay. I let out a pleased chuckle, "Good boy, use your brain."

"Heh, good luck with that..." Hiei snarked.

I just smiled and kept my attention focused and the spell ready just in case. The Beast had made it over finally, "Don't be worried, I'm quick to the kill!" He swiped his claws at the boy.

"I had something else in mind!" Kuwabara summoned up his tiny energy sword, but through what must have been pure determination and willpower to succeed focused it into a full spirit sword to block Byakko's claws. Then, he pulled even more energy out of nowhere, thickening his sword and stabbing it right into Byakko's belly. The world around them lit up yellow until the sword diminished in energy and the boy keeled right over while the beast chuckled.

"Oooh, you filled me up so much with your energy I don't think I have room left to eat your body." The tiger lifted his foot to crush Kuwabara, but the energy had reached critical mass within him and began reacting violently with it's container.

"Looks like it worked," Kuwabara let out a weak chuckle as he watched the Beast moan and trash a bit in discomfort.

As the redhead stood, so did I, slipping out of fugue. I put the kitten on my shoulder, who was purring contentedly with what was about to be the Beast's end. I held Takara in the crook of my arm.

The demon started to glow yellow again. Strands of pure energy shot off him like mini bolts of lightning until finally he exploded in a torrent of light. The rocks under his feet broke away and he began to plummet down the long fall to the ground.

"And down he goes!" Yusuke cheered.

I noticed that the energy seemed to return instantly back to Kuwabara and we all made our way over as Kurama informed the boy of that so he could stop breathing in the Beast's "fumes".

It was then that Botan called to complain about how long we were taking. Apparently things back at the city were pretty bad and the mayor had declared a riot alert. The call was interrupted when Byakko's very recognizable growl rumbled the castle around us. The tough bastard was still alive.

"Hurry!" Kurama urged, "Its collapsing!" The stone we were standing on had begun to crack all around us and we darted forward hoping to find a safer perch deeper within the castle. Hiei jumped right up to the perch, but the rest of us had to run up the spiral staircase that lead to the archway Byakko had originally been standing in front of. We made it up just before the previous battle ground crumbled into massive blocks and fell, to rain down on the city below.

Byakko's voice laughed mockingly, ringing off the walls from further inside. "So human, you've proven to be quite worthy prey."

"Hey aren't you dead yet..." Kuwabara asked.

"Haha! Very much alive. And to reward your strength, I'm inviting you into my lair." Byakko called. "My Room of Hell."

I pulled my backpack up, stowing away Takara and began rubbing soothing circles on my temples. "This is fucking tedious," My words were English and brought a curious glance from the others.

* * *

"I guess Room of Hell wasn't just a clever name..." Yusuke summed up the situation precisely. "That's lava..."

Molten lava, scorching air, and a general atmosphere of fire and brimstone. The room was really a massive cavern with a molten liquid pool to fall into and only columns supporting a few blocks to stand on peppered the room. They looked almost like giant long-stemmed mushrooms.

Kuwabara ripped off some of his torn shirt sleeve and let it float down to the molten lake below, it burst into flames before reaching the yellow-orange liquid. "Feather Fall will not save you here..." I told him.

"We better not fall..." Kuwabara groaned.

"A fine view, isn't it?" Byakko, who stood on the other side of the cavern, mocked the redhead. "This is my private chamber. I come here to...play..." He gave a dark little chuckle at that. Of course when the big dumb cat challenged us, yet again, both Yusuke and Kuwabara wanted to fight him. Yusuke ended up sighing in defeat and Byakko cut in, "Fine, let the swordsman come forward, we have a very pressing score to settle."

"You've got that right, Byakko. And this time I'm beating you up in ways the vet can't even fix!" Kuwabara yelled across the room.

"There's no need to push yourself," Hiei addressed Kuwabara. "You have fought well enough. Now let Yusuke take over the battle so you can heal on the small chance that we need you later..."

"I'm sorry, Hiei, but I just don't think I can do that. See, I got this thing called a code and it says no matter how ugly a fight gets I always finish it. Even if it means risking my life." Kuwabara had an intense expression as his eyes locked on Byakko again.

"Tch...a human with an honor code..." Hiei didn't look impressed.

"You can't argue with the guy, hes like a mule," Yusuke had a flat look, his experience in the subject was quite extensive.

"Yes, he's almost as stubborn as you..." Kurama said exactly what I was thinking.

With a resigned sigh I tapped the redhead's shoulder. "Finish him off quick, yeah? Remember that Botan's counting on us..." It was the only thing I'd be able to do to get this thing to move any faster. The willful kid wasn't going to change his mind.

It seemed to work a little as a spark lit in his eyes. With that, he leaped off the ledge and onto one of the columns, but it crumbled beneath his feet, dumping rocks into the molten lake below. He survived by barely clinging to the rest of the platform.

"Kuwabara! Are you sure you don't want me to tag in?" Yusuke offered one last time.

"Shut up! I'm on top of this!" He yelled back as he scrambled back onto the platform.

With another sigh I turned around and walked back to the entrance. Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke were standing about ten feet away, closer to the edge of the platform. If Kuwabara was going to be stubborn about this fight and we were going to be stuck here for a while, then I was going to use my time wisely to recover my lost energy. With a flick of mental will I created a barrier and went right into a restorative fugue.

I hadn't been in for more than a minute or two when a roar and a mass of incredibly offensive power flared to life, so I opened my eyes and looked over curiously.

The cat had used Tiger Scream to turn one of the columns to ash. It looked like Kuwabara had barely escaped. Hiei actually started to explain the attack, "For years I heard of a fighter who could destroy molecular bonds with the vibrations of his voice. I never thought I'd meet him."

"So he can't use his spirit sword on it?" Yusuke asked.

"No," Hiei looked back, "The sword would cause a chain reaction that would destroy his entire spirit."

That was quite handy information. _Note to self, do not block with barrier._ A type of attack that was impossible to block. With that frustrating thought I let my barrier fall and stood. "I'll be in the hall. Get me if things look dire," with that I moved a safe distance past the door and set a ward spell so I'd be alerted if anyone was coming. It was a bit redundant with my Byakko on guard, but in a place like this you could never be too careful. My body relaxed once I slipped into fugue, as it soothed away my mental aches and physical pains.

* * *

Even in fugue, I could hear the rapid fire explosions; and Byakko's insane, gleeful laughter as he and Kuwabara traded insults, banter, and threats. On the surface it was the same as him and Yusuke or Hiei, but there was true intent behind his words.

Before moving to this place, I'd never been around people like this insane little group before. I couldn't speak for the two demons, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were good kids, rough around the edges, but good inside. Back home, fighting hadn't been exciting or fun. It had been terrifying, painful, and messy.

Before my memories could be pulled backwards I found myself focusing on the moment I saw Hiei's face for the first time. I had spent most of my life trying to avoid what happened between me and the unsuspecting demon and now that it had actually happened...I wasn't even sure what the hell _had_ happened. Grams, as much as I loved her, had been wrong about half of what she'd taught me. To her, being a Scarred Mother had meant finding her soul mate with Gramps. It was like a secret order, a sisterhood for just our family, that kept long histories and dabbled in the spiritual arts. Mostly, she kept an herb garden and created homemade remedies of a mundane nature that were sold as holistic healing aides. I don't think she ever dreamed the rabbit hole went as deep as I was traveling.

Mother had always been quite irritated with the whole idea of our curse. She viewed it as something she was excluded from and rebelled in the most juvenile way possible. She left the family, met Abraham Collins, and settled down with the outsider after just six weeks of courtship. To her, love had meant unending forgiveness, no matter what, and when I couldn't agree she stood by while the world around clawed me to bits, blaming me for my own stubbornness while washing the sin from her own hands. To her, love had meant shedding your own desires, following without question, painful sacrifice, and losing one's personhood. She was crazy, though and I could take her experience with a grain of salt, but painful clarity hit me years later on my fifteenth birthday.

My cousin, Amanda, was older than me by five years. She was the oldest of our generation and the closest to me in age. I'd always looked up to her, following her like a puppy at times. She was a Scarred Daughter and showed me the ropes, helping me to cope with outsider perceptions of us strange girls and our weird bandages. She was wild and unrepentant and I absolutely adored her. Amanda often talked about how she wanted to break the curse, but it was one of those thoughts that just sounded nice. None of us knew where to begin and as far as we knew no one had ever managed it.

She, of course, came to my birthday. Others came as well, people I didn't want there. My dad and his religious affiliates, the ones who wanted to watch the freak show. Poor Amanda was instantly bound to one of my dad's nephews, someone who, like my father, thought we were evil, possessed, whores who were sent to tempt good, God fearing men from the path of righteousness. She'd been bound to a man that would hate her and view her with suspicion because of what she was.

By the end of the year both of our lives had been changed forever and sweet, beautiful Amanda had only been freed from her suffering in death. I had been left to live with the memories of that bloody night engraved in both mind and body alone, to be haunted by blinding pain, screams of suffering, and a burning hatred for the Mayfield family curse.

And now, after a decade of searching for a road to freedom, Hiei literally appears out of thin air and burns all my plans and wishes to ash and cinder with nothing more than a single glance from his smoldering eyes. I knew practically nothing about him, aside from his seeming distaste for humans. That frankly scared the hell out of me after my own father's hatred for what I was. If Hiei was anything like him I didn't have a chance of standing against him.

Before that tendril of fear sunk it's roots in too deep I took a deep breath and went just a bit further into fugue, letting the prismatic light banish the worry away so that I could think with a clear head. After a few minutes I realized I was being silly. Hiei had several chances to bash Kuwabara's face in, but instead _avoided_ conflict, only openly inviting the redhead to violence when Kuwabara had summoned his energy sword and started waving it around in everyone's face. Instead, the short demon dodged Kuwabara's attacks without even lifting his hands in retaliation. Even trapped by the Gate of Betrayal, it had been Hiei that had saved us, even if he did play if off afterwords. Despite his obvious distaste for Kuwabara, he'd even warned him against fighting Byakko the first time and paid him a compliment, trying to talk him out of the second fight as well. Those acts alone showed he was nothing like my father or his Church of Endless Mercy compatriots.

Still, I by no means thought Hiei was a docile kitten who would be sweet, supportive, and happy about the situation. He was cocky, critical, and aloof at first glance, but I had no idea about what could possibly be simmering behind those heated eyes of his. Something in his energy was very predatory, he had a dangerous glint in his gaze that told me he had violently ended lives before, probably more than I could count, and that he would continue to do so at his sole discretion. With a bit of trepidation I vaguely recalled the story of how Yusuke had first met him. The demon had stolen something, kidnapped Keiko, and plotted to create a demon army before Yusuke managed to stop him. It was because of that incident that Hiei was here in the first place, trying to wipe his slate clean and get off the hook.

In the end I knew that there was little I could currently do about the situation. I couldn't even really explain what had happened because the things I'd been expecting to happen, hadn't. The two demons didn't seem to recognize what I was and the idea of having "the conversation" with them was an incredibly unpleasant one. I didn't know much about Hiei, but I could tell he didn't get close to others easily and he would not like what had happened one tiny little bit. I only hoped he didn't slice me into ribbons with that wicked looking sword of his before I could figure out what to do, but what the hell would I say? 'Hey, Demon-guy I just met, I have this weird sorta magic thing going on and it says I'm supposed to, like, hang out with you and stuff?' '_Cause that'll go over well._ I sighed and went over the relevant information:

1. I am bound to Hiei and I had no idea what that fully entails beyond: A gentle impulse to do as he asked, which I feel can be overlooked at my discretion. (_And if Grams is correct about some things: The impulse to protect him, to care for him, and to make sure he's happy, but I hadn't felt any of those. Takara's past entries support the protection thing, but she still picks and chooses which entries are made available to me and I don't have a full picture._)

2. Hiei is a complete wild card. I have no idea what his motives are now, but not too long ago he was a literal villain. He is a demon, which I know very little about, and an _**incredibly**_ strong one from what I can sense writhing beneath his skin. Those things frighten me and despite that, I find his acerbic personality humorous and enjoy listening to his cutting wit.

3. I'm trying to make too many important decisions while in an intense situation (our current task) after too short of time. Its only been a few hours and that's not at all a sufficient amount of time to make a proper impression of a person. The best course of action is to shove this thing down for now and mull on it later after I've had time to figure out what the fuck all this means and how to break it to him. And I know I will have to eventually. The _one_ thing I knew about the curse for sure was that fate had a way of making it impossible for either of us to just ignore each other and go on with our own lives.

Between the restorative fugue state and the reassurance that I could put this heavy thought off for a while I felt much better and slipped back into consciousness. My Byakko grumbled a bit as I got up, but I just scratched his ears and slipped back into the Beast's lair.

* * *

I was immediately assaulted by the tense atmosphere. Kuwabara, it seems, had been trapped on a single pillar in the middle of the molten lake, the nearest pillar being the one the Beast was standing on and it wasn't close enough for a human to jump to. The Beast was of course mocking the boy.

"Can you reach him Hiei?" Kurama looked over to the shorter demon. It seemed Kurama didn't even see a way out for the the boy.

"If need be..." Hiei answered. A tiny smile, no more than a twitch at the corners of my mouth, appeared at his words.

"You guys better stay put," Kuwabara yelled from over the great distance between him and our group. "You're whispering to each other about how you can rescue me, aren't you? How many times do I have to tell you I don't want your help."

"I don't understand that guy..." Yusuke groaned, "doesn't he understand he's about to die."

"Perhaps he's still devising an attack..." Kurama pondered.

"Hmm," Hiei doubted. "Perhaps he's a fool."

As Kuwabara bantered with Byakko once more, I found myself looking at the wide gaps between the already broken path. Kuwabara was either going to win or get himself killed so that one of the others had to take on Byakko next. Either way, our only option was to move forward and with the lack of a suitable bridge, I had no idea how I was going to cross. If it hadn't been over a lake of freaking lava, I might have asked Yusuke to help me. Somehow, I found myself not trusting in his dubious dexterity, balance, and strength, considering how far he'd have to jump and how much taller I was than him. Amaru had trained me well enough to jump over rocks and tree branches, but this was a hell of a lot scarier.

I was distracted from the problem altogether when the Beast started powering up from another Tiger Scream attack. This was the end, one way or another. It hit the column in a green and black blast just after Kuwabara jumped forward, flying through the air and downwards, as he was far short of his goal.

"He didn't make it!" Kurama gasped.

Then I watched as energy gathered in his hand and Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and extended it to hit the stub of a broken column, using it to vault towards the Beast as he laughed maniacally at what he thought was the redhead's end. Kuwabara flew towards Byakko and landed one hell of a super punch to the face, the power behind it knocking the Beast clean off his own pedestal to plummet towards the lava. Kuwabara had been soaring through the air too high and too fast to land, completely overshot the column and seemingly falling down on the other side. I heard Byakko land in the lava with a plop.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled, struck with sudden grief and shock. "You can't die. It's stupid. We're protecting the world, so who's protecting us?"

I didn't let him worry for long, "He's still alive..."

The others looked at me like I was brain damaged, Yusuke showed pain and outright disbelief, so I pointed at the column, "He's hanging off the other side. Go save him, kid."

Just then, Kuwabara yelled, "HEY! CAN I GET SOME HELP OVER HERE GUYS!?" He was literally hanging on by a few threads, bandages specifically, and those weren't exactly meant to be supporting his weight. "I think I can feel something slipping!"

"He's alive..." Yusuke just stared at him in shock.

"How fortunate," Hiei deadpanned as he looked away.

The boys moved ahead to mock Kuwabara while he hung from his precarious position. I was left standing alone on the ledge. _Maybe it would be safer for you if you rode in my backpack? I don't want you to fall._

Byakko groaned and looked at me like I was a small, slow child, _Idiot, I can just turn into a spirit before I hit the lava and then wait in the sigil, where I reside in the first place. Put me in your pocket. We're all fucked anyways if you fall._ After he spoke I just stared at him, open mouthed in shock. I'd never heard him curse before and it was a little unsettling. I did as he asked after his tiny kitty lip pulled back in a sneer to uncover one of his little fangs.

_Okay, okay, don't get your tail in a twist,_ I told him as I did as he asked. With that, I secured my backpack to both shoulders and made a running leap to the nearest column. It was a strange mixture of invigorating and terrifying that I chalked up to being a secret adrenaline junkie. I had to slowly pick my way across, carefully, so I didn't pick a route that had too big of a gap further down. It was like playing a very high stakes puzzle game.

I'd just made it halfway to them while Yusuke was teasing Kuwabara about needing to fight the last two Saint Beasts and how we might just leave the redhead to dangle there when Murphy's Law reared its ugly head. See, Murphy's Law states that "anything that can go wrong will" and while I try not to be a complete pessimist I understand that at times some people have no fuckin' luck, like me. As I landed on the next column, there was a terrifying crack before the damn thing started teetering.

Fear made me jump to the next platform, but the column I'd escaped followed, crashing into the new one. I jumped again, but a chain reaction had been started and I had to keep ahead of the crumbling platforms. Unfortunately, I'd backed myself into a bad spot and had to make a desperate leap from the column I stood on as it started to give way under my feet. I knew I was in trouble, the target platform was just too far away. As I soared through the air, I stretched out as far as I could. My hands scraped across the stone, ripping skin and fingernails away as I tried to find purchase enough to catch myself, but it just wasn't enough. My hands slid off the side and I started to free fall towards the lava. My brain couldn't focus beyond the panicked thought, _After all that, this is how it ends?_

* * *

**A/N**: My Beta reader had some colorful things to say after this cliffhanger and was glad she could read ahead. Hope you're enjoying the show. I decided to post this a day early. :) Next Chapter: Shit. Gets. Real.

**Reviews are like tips**

Not mandatory, but always appreciated.


	15. The Handling of Partners

**This chapter was Beta read by akasoeki.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: The Handling of Partners

Watching the idiot fight was like watching an exercise in futility. He barely had any skill to brag about (though that didn't stop him) and apparently not enough brainpower to support a tactically sound battle strategy. He just yelled, pumped energy into his sword and kept swinging at Byakko without applying what he'd learned. It was like watching someone try to knock down a wall by repeatedly bashing their face into it, and just about as effective.

Hiei had been a bit surprised when the punk managed to pull through against the monstrous summons, though he would fully admit it had more to do with luck than anything else. There was no way the brat had known Byakko would get full before he ran out of energy...although the woman had predicted it as a possible outcome.

During the third fight when they all watched the human back himself into a situation with no escape route, he'd actually been willing to save the moron if need be. Of course, then the idiot forbid them from it and he didn't care enough one way or another to interfere again. Teasing him, along with Kurama and Yusuke, had been satisfying as they watched the idiot dangle from the platform. Of course it was just as he let his guard down a little that the woman managed to get into trouble.

Yusuke had just lifted the idiot to safety when a thunderous clack echoed across the cavern. Everyone's attention snapped over to find her leaping frantically ahead of the collapsing columns, her dark hair had broken free of its restraint and streamed out like a banner behind her as she darted from platform to platform. He was surprised by her dexterity, she made some jumps he wouldn't have guessed her soft looking form to be capable of, but in the end it wasn't quite enough. He could tell the last jump wasn't going to be far enough just by looking at the distance, he could see it in her eyes that she knew she was going to die.

In the blink of an eye, he'd moved over the distance between them as her hands disappeared over the ledge. In another blink, he was bending over the ledge and snatching her forearm from the heated air with more force than he'd intended. The bones creaked under his strength, but she didn't make a single sound of protest as he easily hauled her back up, dragging her onto the platform until she could stand on those ridiculously long legs of hers.

"Thank you," she said, causing him to glance somewhere other than up at the strange emotions in her bizarre star shaped eyes, "Thank you so much..."

"Don't misconstrue the situation. I only saved your life because we might need a healer," he spoke with just a hint of derision.

"I don't care," at her words, his attention snapped back to her face, "You still saved my life and for that I'm grateful." She actually bowed at him, using formal and polite speech like Kurama always used, but hers was heartfelt and it made him narrow his eyes.

"Hmm," was his only response before he picked his way back over to the rest of the group.

* * *

As I watched Hiei return to the others, I realized he was going slow enough for my eyes to see and that his path was an easy one that I could follow. I wondered vaguely if it had anything to do with keeping me from falling again or if it was simply the path he chose for himself. I stowed the memory away for later and began to follow. Soon, we left the Beast's lair altogether, for which I was quite grateful. While the heat didn't seem to smother me like it did Yusuke or Kuwabara, I did have the feeling that I would have nightmares about this place for some time.

I guess the boys decided to make up for lost time by racing through the stone hall. It led into another enclosed ascending spiral staircase. Yusuke had taken point this time and I brought up the rear. When we finally made it to the top, we were in a circular room of sorts that had many closed metal doors leading off into unknown areas. Nothing was marked and I could instantly feel that this was a trap, of sorts, on its own. The wrong choice would lead to booby trapped halls and painful death.

"What, you've got to be kidding me!" Yusuke growled in frustration.

"Hmm, it appears we have found a _maze_ in Maze Castle..." Hiei mocked him. I may or may not have snorted at his comment, either way, I looked away and bit my lip to mask my amusement.

"We must beware," Kurama said, "Its something of a legend." As he spoke I stretched my senses out across the room and through the doors and their passages. "In the beginning before the net making up the barrier wall was filled in and lesser demons passed in and out at will, hundreds of bounty hunters came in search of the Beasts. None succeeded, but the beasts never left their tower, letting anyone who entered the castle forfeit their lives to this maze."

Focused as I was, I felt like I could almost see the lingering remnants of the hunters meeting their grisly ends in some of the halls. "There are fifteen doors," he continued, "all but one leads to a dead end. There are no second attempts. Unavoidable traps line the incorrect passageways. So you see," he finished, "a poor choice seals our fate."

Both boys had a screwed up look on their face, sweat beading at their temples. Kurama seemed as calm as ever. Hiei was just standing there, looking as if nothing could scare him. Yusuke turned his attention to Kuwabara and I, "Okay, this one's up to the freaks with spidey sense."

Kuwabara set his attention out around us, but I ignored the others, following the passages down with my own senses and then focusing on each one alone. I hadn't ever covered an area so large before, but with my power unleashed as it was by the curse, I'd never been able to. There was danger behind all of them, but the second door on the left was by far the most dangerous. Unlike the others which gave off a general danger or "trap sense," the energy behind that door was similar to the two Saint Beasts we'd already face.

"Second door on the left," Kuwabara confirmed.

"How do we know he's not making a mistake," Hiei questioned.

"Not that I disagree," I cut in, "but what lead you to that conclusion," I was curious about what he could sense versus what I could sense.

"Its got a big feeling behind it, kind of like the first two monsters...What about you, Sarai-san?"

I nodded, "Yes, I agree with that. Plus, all the other passageways lacked signs of life, but triggered my trap sense and echo with the lingering touch of the dead that line the floor."

The look he shot me was one of disbelief, "You can tell all of that?"

"We were on the same passive awareness level when we met, but even then I could stretch my senses out with a bit of willpower. After my training..." I paused and rubbed a hand over my forehead, bringing attention to the scar there, "And after the curse was unleashed, my sensitivity has improved even more." I looked down the chosen passage way, "What's more is I can sense those bastards watching us even now," I flipped off the air in general, hoping he got the message, "So lets not keep them waiting."

With that, I took point and opened the door, scaring off a tiny mouse. Yusuke was just behind me, then Kurama and Hiei in the middle, with Kuwabara bringing up the rear. As we left the chamber of passages, I pulled my senses back to focus on the area around us and ahead. Byakko cuddled up in a tense ball on my shoulder and Takara thrummed comfortingly through our connection. The further we went, the worse my feeling grew.

Finally, we reached a large, blue door with gold trim. There were stone dragon gargoyles raring menacingly on each side, as if warning trespassers to turn back or meet their doom. Lightning flashed and Hiei scowled at the figures, "Are we supposed to be scared?"

"Perhaps, that is the mark of the blue dragon and judging from the odor I'd say the beast is inside," As Kurama spoke, I realized that was the second time he'd referred to his sense of smell as a primary factor in his awareness of the surroundings.

I ignored Kuwabara when he spoke to focus on the room ahead of us. I could sense him, all twelve feet of him. His energy spread through the room like an icy mist, hampering my awareness of the room in general. His core power was too much to hide behind that veil, though, so I could get a pretty clear picture of him. Seconds later, the door groaned and began opening, so we walked into the room. There really was a cool fog in the room that felt chilling and wrong against my heated skin. The doors groaned again and slammed shut.

"This fog is alive..." Kurama murmured.

"It is hampering my senses, but his energy is too strong to mask," my eyes were locked ahead.

"Must be a form of spirit energy coming from our Beast's body," Hiei reasoned.

"You have done very well to come this far," a new voice spoke. Cold, void of emotion, and dangerous, the tone sent a thrill of adrenaline straight down my spine, "But I shall no longer allow you to disgrace my master."

"Where's that voice coming from," Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know," Yusuke growled, "Come out dragon! This whole hide and seek thing is getting pretty lame."

There was a crackle of static energy and a flash of light as most of the mist concealing his form vanished. "As you request." He was also hideous, tall, and had bluish green skin that looked thicker than it should. His features were exaggerated and sharp, with a pointy black goatee, spiked hair, and a yellowed eyed gaze that radiated contempt. "You may call me Seiryu. I am here to end your lives, intruders," his mouth twisted into a mean little smile and a low, throaty chuckle could be heard as though he relished the pleasure the task brought him.

"Well, he's no dragon, but he _is_ ugly," Yusuke snarked.

Seiryu's gaze narrowed dangerously, "It is not wise to say such things to your executioner." His voice seemed unconcerned and icy, but it was obvious that the human boy's disrespect rankled him.

At that moment though, I gasped and looked backwards towards the door we'd come through. The movement caught the other's attention and Seiryu spoke again, "Hmm, it appears we have another guest..."

Before I could voice the danger, a groaning noise could be heard from the passage, it was the sound of something moving slowly towards us and dragging it's limbs. The Beast Byakko had survived his swim in the molten lake and was now dragging his broken body towards us. I breathed his name out in shock, the others glancing back to see what I could sense.

The doors opened before us and revealed Byakko, ragged, badly burned, and wheezing through each breath, "You must help me," he spoke to Seiryu. As he staggered forward, our group split, backing away from him and letting him pass through the middle. Hiei was the closest to the door, with Yusuke in the middle and me on the other end. Kurama and Kuwabara were on the other side.

"These cowards, they tricked me in my own lair," his voice was pathetic and weak. He sounded like a beaten animal. "They hid their true powers from me until the end," he was before Seiryu now, "You must help me recover."

"Weakling," Seiryu lost his composure as he spat out the word, but regained it before he went on, "How dare you dishonor us further."

"Please Seiryu," Byakko begged.

"You are no longer wanted here..." with that, Seiryu got into a foreign stance, his icy energy pooling into one fist. "You are a disgrace..."

"No! Seiryu..." Byakko's voice wavered, tones of fear hitting it for the first time. "I can help you destroy them, it was a small mistake!" He covered his face from the impressive light radiating from Seiryu's energy.

With a roar, Seiryu threw his fist forward. The energy shot out of his hand and completely covered Byakko in frosty power that sent my senses reeling with danger. As the light cleared, thick ice crawled over the Tiger Beast's skin, freezing him solid. After that, the giant placed a solid kick to the corpse-sicle before him, shattering Byakko into chunks of ice. With revulsion, I watched as the Tiger demon's head rolled across the floor, a few vertebra of his spine hanging out of his cracked neck. It wasn't messy or bloody, as his insides were completely frozen, but it was still brutal in a way I was not accustomed to seeing. I couldn't stop the shivering that took over my body, it had nothing to do with the cold.

"Hmm, you were right about my fog of energy. By lowering it to subzero temperatures, I can wrap my enemy in ice." Seiryu was completely unconcerned by what he'd just done.

"You heartless bastard!" Yusuke yelled, "How could you kill off your own friend."

"He was a weapon, not a friend, and like a cheap sword, he rusted." The dragon actually spat on Byakko's face and I swear I could see a tear drop gather in the tiger's eyes before his energy completely dispersed, moving on to the next world.

I felt a familiar sort of ice press through my core and wrap around my senses, the kind that brought clarity and allowed me to move beyond the terrible things that were happening all around. Even with the familiar cold that cooled the heat burning in my veins, it was hard to keep from feeling overwhelmed. It wasn't just what he'd done to his comrade, no Byakko was evil and allied himself foolishly. The situation just underlined the hopelessness and fear I'd felt from Kurenai as she watched her sister get carried off by this vicious creature. I could feel the anger building in my muscles, knowing that a soft kid like Yuki had fallen into his merciless grasp. This demon who had probably used her like an object until destroying her when she was no longer of benefit to him and his master.

Focusing on Kurama's voice helped to further restrain the emotions that threatened to overtake me , "This race of beasts has no loyalty. Alliances are formed strictly to gain power."

"I don't care what kind of race they are. Its never right to kill your own teammate. Especially when they come asking you for help," Kuwabara was the most outwardly affronted by the Dragon's actions.

"This guy's pushed me too far," Yusuke growled, "He's dead!"

"Save your anger," Hiei's tone got my attention. There was an edge to it and his eyes were focused on Seiryu with the intent of a riled up predator, set on an otherwise calm face. "I insist the fight be mine," he shot Yusuke a look that brooked no argument before walking forward to meet the blue Dragon.

"Ah, shall you be first, Hiei?" Seiryu just stood calmly, watching the shorter demon approach him. His arms were braced behind his back and his stance was wide and well balanced.

Hiei still had his hand in his pockets, but I could sense the fierce scowl on his face and the heat of anger that radiated through his energy. His attention flickered slightly, towards the Tiger Beast's frozen head, before he whipped off his black robe and let it settle over it, shielding it from view. He stood there, in black pants, with his torso bare and leveled that molten gaze back on the ice dragon before him. His sword rested diagonally across his body, fully half his height. I felt a flush crawl over my face and down my chest at the smooth, muscled expanse of skin he revealed.

Seiryu started laughing scornfully, "What was that? Tell me you're not feeling sympathy for that amateur. From your actions at the Gate of Betrayal I was hoping you had more of a warrior's spirit."

I felt Hiei's anger grow hotter. Kurama then spoke. "He's a puzzle, isn't he?" The green eyed demon had our attention, "In times before, I've seen Hiei act with similar cruelty," my eyes flashed back to Hiei, who got into stance and began gathering energy, "but something about Byakko's execution has caused great anger in him. Hiei seems to live by his own code with very complex rules, but one thing's for certain, never before have I seen Hiei start a fight with such an extraordinary amount of his spirit energy."

"Good," Yusuke replied, "As long as he kicks some ass..."

* * *

Hiei's energy was vast, intense, and focused with the intent to kill. It sent a little thrill of excitement through my system that I couldn't begin to understand. I didn't like death or pain and I wasn't the type of person who got actual satisfaction out of watching another die, even if they deserved it. Situations like this were a necessary part of life sometimes, but I did not _relish_ them. None of those logical thoughts mattered, though, because seeing Hiei ready himself for battle had my senses, my instincts, and my body singing with anticipation for something I couldn't yet grasp.

The Dragon's cold spirit energy clouded out behind and around him, cutting off the view of the surrounding room, but leaving the middle area open. Hiei's intense energy seemed to shoot up in rays that flickered and radiated as they interacted with the giant's icy spirit.

"I assure you, Hiei, it is not too late to join our ranks," Seiryu offered, "Prostrate yourself before my master and he shall give you power and fame beyond what you have ever tasted."

"Is that all you have to say?" Hiei's tone was as calm as ever, betraying none of the fire I felt blazing through his energy and coiling beneath his skin. "They're last words, you know?" His voice was silky and dangerous.

"Fine," Seiryu snarled, "so that is your choice. Then you shall meet your death with the other weaklings!" He let out a roar, his spirit energy filling the room with obscuring fog once more, that pushed against Hiei's own energy. Entrenched in the thick of it, I could still sense the short demon as clearly as ever. His energy formed something of a barrier around him, different from my own, that shoved the mist away from him and sent it careening past Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and I in two streams, one on each side. The mist actually blew chunks out of the wall where it tore into it.

Seiryu still hadn't regained his cool and his words had more of a growl than they held previously, "Hmmm, try blocking this!" With that, he pooled spirit energy into his hands again, that frost like warning pricked icily down my spine. Yusuke recognized it as well, it was the attack he'd finished Byakko with. Hiei jumped up into the air, dodging the attack as he twisted and soared straight over Seiryu, landing behind him. "Haha, I'm sorry. I had forgotten of your impressive speed," he got in stance once more, "Now lets try again!" He repeated the attack with a shout.

The next several seconds were truly amazing to watch. Hiei's speed really was impressive as he seemed to blink around the room faster than my eyes could follow with Seiryu trailing after with relentless blasts of his subzero spirit energy. Instead of trying to use my weak human eyes, I closed them and followed him with my awareness, spreading it out to fill the room. Hiei was acrobatic, flipping and tumbling, running up the walls and leaping through the air. Seiryu just yelled, throwing more icy energy at the short demon.

Eventually, the edge of a blast caught Hiei on his left leg, ensnaring it in ice from foot to knee. "He won't be able to run any longer."

"Hmm, you see," The Dragon deadpanned, "No one ever escapes, they only beg for mercy. With your leg frozen, you can't possible move. I suggest you start groveling." With that, he got into stance again and summoned an impressive amount of energy and sent his attack flying.

My heart jumped to my throat when Hiei leaped towards the attack, flying through it and slashing Seiryu multiple times before landing back on our side. His other leg and his left arm were frozen before he hit the ground.

"Hiei!" Yusuke called out anxiously.

"Hah," Seiryu mused, "you have escaped, but you are wounded."

Hiei was laughing now. It was a low throaty thing, full of dark amusement, "So what if your ice trick can kill your wounded friend," he lifted up his frozen left arm. "It won't kill me," with a flex of his muscles, the ice shattered off of him and fell through the air as harmless snow powder.

When Seiryu's voice rasped out, it seemed much worse for wear, "That's impossible! I shall give one final blow!" But before the end of his statement, blood dripped down his forehead.

"I don't think so," Hiei's voice was deathly cold.

The Dragon fell back in obvious pain, it was as if his edges were cracking, his energy about to burst through and destroy him, but I sensed the flare of a powerful link spell activate from a corner of the room obscured by the icy, enshrouding mist.

In that moment, I felt all the ice in my veins turn to a flaring, blinding heat. I had recognized Yuki's energy from Kurenai's memories and she was here to help the enemy.

* * *

Hiei watched as Seiryu recognized his own death, but a second before it took him he paused and drew back up to his full height with a groan. The Beast was...healing.

That's when he heard Sarai drop her bag and slowly start walking towards the chosen battlefield.

"What are you doing, I'm not finished, woman!" He growled a warning.

She ignored him and only stopped when she drew even with him. Her eyes were locked at a mist enshrouded point on the wall behind Seiryu.

"You know," her voice was filled with ice, "If you're going to play with the boys, sweetheart," Hiei's attention snapped over to where she directed her words, but he couldn't sense anything, "you really should show your face. Its rude to interfere from the shadows."

A soft, lilting chuckle echoed around the room before energy wavered and parted some of the obscuring mist. A beautiful woman, pale as death with bright red eyes, stood with elegant posture. She was dressed in a blue, fur-lined kimono with an ornate steel fan tucked into her obi. "It looks like I've been caught, dearest," her words were directed at the Dragon, "I know how you hate when I interfere, but I suppose you can punish me later..."

She stepped towards Seiryu, who towered over her slight form, "I'm curious, little girl, how did you sense me while my energy was masked?" by the time she drew even with Seiryu, his wounds were fully healed and he was growling. It was hard to tell if the Dragon felt more fury towards the pale woman at his side, or at the demon who would have killed him without her interference.

It was in that moment that Hiei realized exactly why the woman had ignored his warnings. Yuki was alive and the battle had just changed. He analyzed the situation and felt the warm heat of Sarai's awareness brush over his energy like a silk touch, _I'll handle Yuki, I won't interfere beyond that. You are free to continue on as you were._

_You'll be in the way,_ he snapped back. When Sarai made no sign that she'd gotten the message or that she would retreat, he growled slightly.

"Its impolite to ignore someone when they ask you a question," Yuki pulled the ornate looking fan from her obi and twirled it around, as if playing. "Dearest, do you mind if I teach her some manners?"

A muscle in Seiryu's jaw twitched in anger. Yuki must have perceived it as some sort of approval because black energy shot through her hand, clawing through the air straight at Sarai, but it didn't make it. A barrier jumped to life around Sarai and Hiei before the dark energy could hit it's mark. When it collided with the blue white light of the barrier, energy cackled angrily as it fractured and bounced off to dissipate in the air.

Yuki's smile turned cruel as she snapped open her fan, "Ah, with that weak energy signature it was difficult to ascertain, but I know what you are now, girl..." Her head turned fractionally towards the ice dragon at her side, "Dearest, you will not be able to kill the Fire Demon until his pet is neutralized. Please, allow me to take care of her while you play with him..."

Seiryu's cold, malicious gaze focused on Sarai with a vicious smile curving his mouth, "As you wish, pet." It set Hiei's teeth on edge.

* * *

**A/N**: I've got 19 reviews now. Thanks to everyone who has left a bit of encouragement, advice, criticism, or praise. :) I hope you're looking forward to Chapter 16 next week. I'm currently working on some exciting stuff in chapter 18 right now. Find the Snevilly page on facebook if you'd like an easy way to stay updated and be more involved, ask questions or whatever. I've posted some questions there for my readers. ^.^


	16. Balance and Disruption

**This chapter was Beta read by akasoeki.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Balance and Disruption

* * *

_**The Theory Behind Unraveling**__:_

_Fighting a spell caster requires a different set of tactics than fighting an opponent who specializes in corporeal attacks or energy powered techniques._

_Because of the delicate balance that exists between a spell equation in corporeality, its far easier to unravel the weak points of an oncoming spell and twist your opponent's attack to suit your needs than to summon up a counter-spell, if you're quick enough, that is. The options are limited to your own imagination and your ability to break and twist the inner workings of the spell while adding your own wishes in at a balance to the base equation. Unraveling can be quite dangerous for two reasons: One, if you aren't strong enough to unravel the equation in the first place, you open yourself up to a full attack by the spell. Two, its possible to bring such imbalance to a spell equation that instead of killing your opponent, you take yourself out as well. One must use caution and care when putting this theory to practice._

_The most common uses for Unraveling Theory are as follows:_

_1. Fraying- Breaking the spell and adding in whatever symbols and bits of equations that will cause it to either fizzle out, render it ineffective, or send it back to your opponent. The key is to imbalance the equation just enough to meet your goals and no more._

_2. Turning- Like two opposing waves with push and pull, turning is changing the equation to something else completely. For instance, Caster A sends a fireball at Caster B who unravels the spell and neatly brings balance back into it, turning it into ice shards, which then go back and attack Caster A. Caster #2 not only rerouted the attack, but she didn't spend more energy than it took to exert her will. Caster # 2 could have turned the spell into anything she could build from the base equation, so depending on what spell you're working with, there are many options that can come of it._

_3. Disruption- This is the highest level of Unraveling Theory. Disruption requires one to cloak themselves in prismatic energy and become the tool of unraveling themselves. The prismatic energy acts as a scrambler, jumbling the equation to a seemingly random imbalance that could do anything from turn a pebble into a tree or cause an explosion of Fugue energy that kills everyone around. Disruption is the hardest to defend against, but its also the most effective against the Broken Ones._

* * *

Yusuke watched closely as Hiei tolerated Sarai's presence at his side. He'd been sure the volatile demon would send her running back to the group, but for all his scowling and the bite in his tone, she seemed to shrug it off with little thought. Judging from her posture and stance, she even seemed a little excited. Tension seemed to build between the two sides until it finally snapped.

Yuki darted forward, sending a lash of black lightning streaking towards Sarai. As her barrier dropped, the taller woman seemed to glow faintly with that strange prismatic light that was made of up her energy, she batted the lightning away with the back of her shining fist before darting forward and meeting the other woman in hand to hand combat. As Sarai twisted, jumped and dodged the raking attacks of Yuki's fan, Yusuke realized that Sarai moved faster and with more dexterity than she'd been capable of during their time on Genkai's mountain, even after that damn ninja's training.

Before he had time to voice his confusion, Seiryu powered up his ice attack and sent it streaking towards Hiei, who deftly dodged as well. Between the four opponents fighting it out in front of him, the battlefield was like one big mosh pit, complete with rowdy punks and a colorful light show.

* * *

I had activated the scroll artifact I'd won in my fight with Daisuke on the walk forward to Hiei. It was a simple link spell, one that I'd masked, but I needed the extra strength, dexterity, and agility to give me an edge. If Yuki was going to get involved, I couldn't let Hiei face the pair alone, no matter how strong he felt to me. He just didn't know what he was up against and I wasn't willing to let the former Scarred Daughter empower the bastard who'd taken her.

With each kick, dodge, and punch we threw at each other, I felt like I was starting to recognize a pattern. She was cocky, confident that she could overtake me because of what she sensed from my energy signature. Clearly, living here for so long without real training had dulled her senses. Yuki was powerful and vicious, more than once she'd made to rake out my eyes with her fan, but she lacked the foundation Takara had forced me through over and over during our six month stint of nightly training sessions.

After a minute or two, she overextended when she tried to swipe at my face. I used the moment of vulnerability to gather prismatic energy into my fist and punch her right in the nose. I watched as she sailed backwards and through the wall with a crack and a puff of dust.

There wasn't time to comment, an inhuman snarl came from the shadows before Yuki stepped back out and shook the debris from her hair. Her pretty face was twisted by a slightly unhinged expression, "How dare you, you insolent bitch!"

_Oh_, I flashed her a dark smirk, _someone has a temper problem_. I pulled on my memories of Yusuke and Hiei, striking the cockiest pose I could come up with, "Oh, come on, if we're going to start name calling, could you use your imagination a little. Something like," I focused on her face, "I'd call you a cunt, but you lack the warmth and depth..."

I think I heard Kuwabara fall over in shock, but it was Yusuke's voice that echoed out with laughter, "Oh, nice one."

"You crass little whore!" Yuki yelled before summoning up volatile black energy in her hand. I slipped into a partial fugue state and quickly examined the equation she'd built.

Unfortunately, there wasn't much of one to speak of. It was mostly pure, rage filled intent to harm. Focused as I was, though, I did sense her attention flicker when Hiei's sword slid through Seiryu's torso again. Half the energy she'd gathered broke off and disappeared before the other half came streaking towards me.

As I dodged out of the way, I could sense Seiryu's injuries already healing. _So, she get's around her lack of knowledge with pure intent..._This was going to be a rough one.

* * *

Kurama split his focus between the two fights. The girls were fresher and relatively unscathed, neither of them landing decisive blows. Hiei was fine as well, shaking off the ice when it managed to hit him and moving on without injury. Seiryu looked the roughest, his purple blood smearing across his form, but any time Hiei landed a good blow, the Dragon healed within seconds.

When Sarai's banter turned crude, it took him a minute to figure out what she was doing before it all made sense. Yuki was easy to provoke, and the outraged woman made mistakes that could be exploited. It also seemed super effective at making Kuwabara sway on his feet in shock that "such vulgarity came from such a pretty girl..." Kurama admired her reasoning, even if her tactics were...bold.

The fox demon analyzed the battle and flinched just a second before Yuki landed a nasty looking swipe with her fan, clawing strips out of Sarai's hoodie and into her flesh underneath. Sarai retaliated by kicking her foot straight up under Yuki's chin, her hand balanced on the ground and supporting her body before she flipped all the way around and she stood in stance again. Now they were both bleeding. While the blood seemed to turn Sarai's countenance icier, Yuki lost what little restraint she held as soon as the blood gushed over her mouth and down her chin.

"You stupid little slut," Yuki spat. "You will die screaming." There was such malice and hatred in her voice it was hard to believe this creature was once the younger sister Kurenai had fought so hard to save.

"But not before I break your heart..." her gaze had flickered towards Hiei, but then turned and locked onto Yusuke, Kuwabara, and himself. When she pulled out a large, strange looking potion bottle, Kurama's eyes narrowed. The bottle was flung at them, but before he could react he heard Sarai scream something. There was a deafening crack of thunder before a bright light flared around them, effectively dazzling him for the moment.

* * *

_Poison!_ I had just enough time to teleport in front of them before the bottle crashed into my back, dousing me with it's contents. Half a second later I felt a pulse shudder through me and slam out of my palm, creating a barrier before the splash of corrosive liquid could get near the boys.

Something foreign invaded my consciousness and it reminded me of Byakko's rebirth, only this spirit felt different. I felt a great defensive strength residing in the barrier and the wisdom and cool analytical processing that flowed through my brain. It was a male presence. The pulse grew and repeated with each breath I drew until it was it's own heartbeat. Prismatic energy swirled blindingly through my mind as Genbu was reborn.

"_I will protect your friends_," his voice was deep and heavy with experience, "_Destroy the corrupted Daughter_." His spirit stayed in the barrier, protecting the boys while my attention was pulled away by Yuki's delighted laughter.

"Oh, how precious! I meant to kill your friends, but it looks like I got you instead. It won't take long now, the Demon Venom in that is quite potent..." she trailed off when I started laughing.

The corrosive poison had already eaten through parts of my hoodie and my shirt; those two layers had to go, or I'd lose my chest wrappings as well and I wasn't about to walk through a demon infested castle with no support for the girls. I slid out of the affected clothing, wiping the excess poison off of the back of my neck and arms before throwing the ruined material to the ground and facing her in nothing more than my jeans and the wraps that covered me from the bottom of my shoulder blades to the middle of my ribs in the back, it was higher in the front, binding my chest and covering my ribs. The affected clothing fumed and slowly disintegrated by my feet.

The undershirt had been the last thing I'd made at Genkai's. It had a single purpose, to dampen my energy signature so I could focus on other things. With it off and destroyed, my true energy readings were on display for everyone in the room to sense.

"You may have missed the memo, dumbass, but it'll take a lot more than your shitty poison to bother me." It was easy to pretend that the stinging sensation crawling across my skin like road rash didn't exist, or that the darkness overtaking my vision wasn't even a worry. The shit was weak in comparison to Black Death and I had faith that my system would either right itself or that I could take care of it with a healing spell when the fight was over. For now, it was quite satisfying to watch Yuki's face twist from confusion to rage as I went on the offensive, although I had to switch to my awareness after the light left my eyes.

I would only be able to benefit from Genbu's incredible power for a short time. I needed to end this thing before that. Whereas Byakko had given me strength, dexterity, and a touch of feline grace, Genbu had my brain working on overdrive at levels I didn't know were possible outside of full immersion in fugue state. I found myself casting simple, offensive, energy based spells to keep her on the move, pushing her into a dangerous area near the boy's fight. At the same time, another part of me was reaching into fugue and pulling out more complex symbols, silently building a beautiful, chaotic equation that writhed and bucked through my senses.

We shot right through the middle of Hiei and Seiryu's battle. Yuki barely dodged one of Seiryu's ice blasts, shattering her fan in the process. Some instinctive jerk in my subconsciousness had me jumping in the air and twisting right over Hiei's blade as he made a horizontal slash at Seiryu. Neither of us paused a millisecond in our pursuit of our prey.

Once I'd cornered her she fought back with the viciousness of a wild animal and I had to stop sending weak attacks at her in order to dodge or throw her own energy back at her. One particularly vehement crack of red lightning managed to sneak through my defenses and connect, sending jolts of pain through my senses. I had to reach deeper into fugue to keep from losing control of the volatile equation I hadn't finished balancing. The force of it shoved me backwards and I lost my balance on a patch of ice Seiryu had created earlier in battle.

She pounced on me then and all decorum seemed to fly right out the window as we punched and clawed at one another. When her elegant bun fell into dark tendrils around her face, I yanked on them, trying to swing her off of me like a yo-yo. When she did go flying, my fist was still gripped around chunks of her black, silk hair. I grinned in triumph as the final elements to the equation were put in place.

Yuki didn't have time to respond. Hiei landed several strikes on Seiryu and she was forced to throw concentration and energy through their link spell to keep him alive. _Here it comes_, with a light touch I flicked the thought at Hiei before monopolizing on Yuki's inattention.

* * *

Hiei focused on his own battle, but his senses were also on the two women as well. It made sense to keep a wary eye on the battle around you, lest you get stabbed in the back. The woman, as it turned out, had some training, but her lack of experience would have been easily exploited by a battle hardened demon such as himself. Standing against Seiryu's witch, though, she was determined, vicious, and played dirty; it wasn't something he'd expected.

As the battle went on, he got to see her rumored teleportation skills as she literally flickered out of existence only to reappear much closer to where he and Seiryu were fighting, about fifteen feet from the two other humans and Kurama. The battle seemed to pause for a moment as even the dragon looked over curiously to see what had caused the clap of thunder.

The smell hit him first, nauseatingly sweet and tinged with a sour note, like decaying flowers, it was most definitely a poison. The girl had put herself in harms way to save the others. The situation irritated him and he launched into a volley of new attacks, forcing the Dragon to expend mass amounts of energy to keep the faster demon and his deadly blade at bay. He knew she was alive, and pissed, because her energy level suddenly skyrocketed to a level that refused to be ignored. The next time he'd seen her she'd been twisting through the air over his blade, disappearing from his line of sight as she chased her pray right through his battle. It had been enough, though, for him to notice she seemed to have lost her shirt.

_Here it comes_, the impression came from a warm, feather light brush over his energy and he knew she was going for the kill. From the corner of his eye, he saw that strange prismatic light cover her skin. The colors were more vibrant, almost searing to look at. She leaped forward, but instead of watching, he focused on Seiryu. He actually felt it the moment the previously unknown link between the Dragon and his witch was broken. A pulse traveled through the room and the Dragon's cold eyes turned furious. Hiei moved in the blink of an eye, slicing Seiryu multiple times before landing on the other side as if he'd done little more than blink in and out of existence.

Seiryu's body exploded in yellow light. "When did he attack?" the idiot asked.

"Don't feel bad, I couldn't see after the initial hit either," Kurama offered.

"Shorty is a lot cooler than I thought!" the idiot praised, "Sarai-san too!"

"Hiei, how many times did you cut him?" Kurama asked after they all walked over to him. Hiei noticed Kurama was holding a small turtle with a shiny black shell.

"Only sixteen," he responded.

"Man, if you use moves like that when we fight, I'm gonna be screwed," The Detective's tone bordered on whining, but he was quite impressed with the demon's skill.

"Maybe..." Hiei turned away.

"I thought for sure he was gonna say, 'Well of course you fool!'" The idiot threw in.

"Hiei is going through a tricky change. It appears he's beginning to like you," Kurama looked at Yusuke while he was speaking.

Hiei grabbed his cloak and then walked over to the woman, the others noticed for the first time that she was lying quite still against the wall, blood slowly pooling out from her injuries.

* * *

The unraveling equation cloaked around me like an unruly, second skin. Yuki was completely distracted in her attempt to save Seiryu once more and I coldly took advantage of that. It took a single touch for the disruption spell to rocket through her spirit, shattering the link between them and tearing at her soul. The backlash of energy was more than I'd been expecting and I was thrown into one of the frozen walls. Whatever she'd done to twist her spirit so she could live on through the years reacted violently when touched directly by my prismatic light and she was killed in the process. I hadn't been expecting that.

My head hurt from the impact, as I'd hit with my face. I couldn't move, could barely catch my breath, and I was too stunned to use my awareness to see. I could barely hear the others talking excitedly.

"_Shorty is a lot cooler than I thought!"_

"_Sarai-san too!"_

"_Hiei is going through a tricky change. It appears he's beginning to like you."_

"_Oh, crap, Sarai!"_

"_What's on her back?"_

Yusuke flashed through my mind as someone turned me over, but it wasn't his voice that whispered, "_**No MERCY for the DAMNED**_." Bad words, bad words that brought pain and death.

The dreaded words made me shiver uncontrollably and I pulled away from the hands, lashing out in fear as I tried to get away from what I could not see, confusion and panic muddling my consciousness.

There was a comforting heat to the left and I shoved myself backwards at it in order to get away. Hot hands came down to grip my shoulders, keeping me from falling over _"Calm down, woman."_

The command had been soft spoken, but firm. I recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. Thinking made me want to cut out my brain, which seemed to throb and pulsate with painful color bursts shooting through the back of my eyes. The grip on my shoulders tightened marginally before letting go. The comforting heat was still pressed into my back, so I did little more than shiver once at the absence of direct touch.

"_Guys, I think she's blind_..." that raspy, deep tone brought to mind something pure, but the label was missing. "_And I don't just mean her eyes...her head feels all funny..."_

"_Get Takara from her bag_." That was a new…no, old voice. I should know that voice. "_She's running on instinct_."

* * *

Kurama had taken the turtle when the barrier had flickered out of existence and the little spirit had floated over him. It coalesced into a black turtle no bigger than the palm of his hand and he knew as soon as it touched him that this was a true aspect of Genbu.

The battle was over and the boys were excited at Hiei's impressive finish. He'd gone over too, wondering how many of those sword strikes he'd missed with his eyes. The levity hadn't lasted for long though, Hiei had drawn their attention to Sarai, who was not faring as well after her fight.

As they neared, the scent of the poison became stronger again and a knot of anxiety tightened in his stomach. She had lasted longer than expected, but she would probably be dead within minutes.

Yusuke went to move the poor girl off the wall so she could lay flat on her back and as he did it was Kuwabara who asked, "What's on her back?"

Kurama frowned. "No mercy for the damned," he translated. From the way the lines looked and the multiple score marks for each letter, he could tell a dull, crude tool had been used to cut her, "Its written in English." It was placed over her shoulder blades in such a way that it would have been impossible for her to do on her own. They were deep, jagged things that looked painful even after years of healing.

Yusuke had been trying to help her, but Sarai jerked away suddenly, pushing at the boy and moved backwards. It was then they saw the milky fluid, the same color as the poison, draining from her eyes, clouding them. She slammed into Hiei's legs as she tried to escape. Hiei blinked and steadied her to keep her from flailing about or hitting anyone, she nearly instantly stilled under his touch.

Kuwabara mentioned what he sensed from her and then Genbu spoke, startling them all as he ordered them to get Takara, "She's running on instinct. The reasoning portion of her awareness is trapped in fugue state, which shut down because of the backlash when she destroyed Yuki." Kuwabara trotted over to do as the turtle bid.

"Do you have an antidote for the poison, Kurama?" Hiei asked.

Kurama shook his head, but didn't speak as Kuwabara returned with the gem encrusted spell book that would have made even Yoko give an excited little smile.

"Put it on her lap, Hiei. She doesn't seem to be fighting you," Genbu suggested.

Kuwabara just held the book out to the shorter demon who narrowed his eyes at the turtle, snatched the book and dropped it right into the girl's lap. She jumped again, blindly looking back up at him, but showing no signs of actually seeing.

The book seemed to start humming and after a second Sarai grabbed her head, wincing in pain. "Don't worry," the turtle said, "Its painful, but in a minute or so it'll clear off the confusion lingering in her skull. I'm afraid she got a little too ambitious with the power I let her borrow," he finished by muttering, "Kids these days..."

"Hurry up, woman."

* * *

Pretty lights were dancing all around me. It was like the best part of Christmas, only warmer and alive in a way the corded lights that decorated houses and trees could never be. They moved freely in different currents, some swirling about me in circular eddies, others shooting up or down or cross ways.

It was like floating in zero gravity with prismatic diamonds glittering all around me, moving through me, bouncing off of each other. Sometimes same colors merged to make a bigger spark of color, only to come apart and zoom off on separate paths. Sometimes different colors came together, sparking a whole new color and purpose, to dance around and get lost in the dazzling brilliance around me.

There was warmth at my back, a comforting blazing heat that reminded me of molten things like hot coals and dragon's breath, or the intensity of a small star. Rather than be burned by it, I basked in it like sunshine, relishing the "rightness" of it.

Time didn't matter in this place. I simply existed with no goals, no drive, no pressing matters. This place was for me, for my entertainment and happiness. I could just float here and nothing bad would ever happen. Everything was going to be okay. Everything was perfect and good. Existence was blissful, radiant, and eternal.

After a while, I noticed a strange little thread of the prismatic colors. It vibrated urgently, but I couldn't fathom its purpose, or its hurry. This place was meant for slow things, for thinking and for relaxing. No urgency here. That wasn't peaceful.

Still, it was a curious little thread of light. There were more black and white lights in it than glittering prismatic color. It pulsated and searched around for something, as if lost. I could feel it's intent, calling out silently for something...or someone.

Who was it looking for in this place? This place was mine. Was it looking for me? I drifted lazily towards the thread, but stayed far enough back from it. Closer up I could feel this hum, the light was vibrating together like a song I'd forgotten in my childhood. Like some half remembered melody and I could just taste the words on the tip of my tongue. I floated just a bit closer as I tried to figure out what it reminded me of.

Some unheard command seemed to ripple and radiate from the heat. Come back, it seemed to say with an impatient ring. I knew it did not mean to the heat because it traveled with me. Was it talking about the thread? My arm snaked out, reaching forward to the wriggling, searching thing.

The thread seemed to sense me when I got close and coiled around and through me like a needle and thread. I was yanked out of the bright light and shoved back into reality with a searing pain shooting straight through my skull as the two halves of my consciousness collided with a magnetic like pull.

When my eyes finally cleared, I found I was sitting on the ground and looking up, staring straight into Hiei's crimson eyes. I was leaning back against his legs. He was the hot thing I'd felt even through fugue. Takara had been the thread of song.

* * *

**A/N**: One more chapter to wrap up Saint Beast arc and we're off to new things when I get around to working on them, lol. Hope you're all enjoying the story still, I have plans all the way through the series as well as some interesting bits for afterwards. Originally, the Double Duel in this chapter wasn't my plan, but Lou was a fan of the idea and so I tried it out. There are more short secondary pov moments in this chapter, which I hope isn't too annoying, but I kinda like having those brief glimpses from the others here and there to offset whatever it is Hiei and Sarai might be missing. Please leave a review, let me know how the action came off or if Takara's spell theory stuff was too boring or confusing or anything like that.

**Check out the /snevillywoods facebook page if you wanna chat or ask questions. I'd like to make a video about working on TMP, so I'm really interested in what sorts of things the readers think about or would like to know. **


End file.
